Beika Shinigami
by Silentlane491
Summary: A year after the fall of Aizen, Ichigo and his friends have a new mission. Protect Beika Street from an invasion of hollows.
1. Chapter 1 The new mission

Disclaimer- I do not own DC or bleach

Bleach crossover with Detective Conan

**Chapter 1 The new mission**

It has been a year after Aizens defeat and Ichigo using the Final Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo lost almost all of his powers that day but he didn't mind, but soon after five months his power returned and is now stronger then he ever was before, he can use his Zanpakuto, can shunpo and hollowfy in his human form. He has better control of his Reiatsu so it didn't leak all over the place, he in fact if he boast his Reiatsu he can make a captain level Shinigami's Reiatsu look small in comparison.

It was a normal morning in Karakura Town, but for Ichigo Kurosaki it was a blessing. Not a hollow attack in a whole month which was a rarity indeed, since Karakura Town is a place with condensed Reiatsu and souls for hollows to feast on, it was the perfect feeding ground for them. Still it was unsettling that there hasn't been one in a while, they could have found a new place to eat souls. But Ichigo had to get up because his second alram clock came though the window.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" The inturder yelled and failed to hit him. Ichigo then parried the kick tossed him to the wall.

"Danmit how long are you going to do that you idiot!" Ichigo yelled at his father.

"Come now my son, someone has to make sure you don't go soft!" Isshin said. With that the morning ritual brawl began, yep a normal day indeed. As Ichigo made his way to the table he looked at the TV and saw a man being interview for solving a murder case.

_"You've just solved another case Mouri-Tantei, tell us all the details."_

_"Well to be honest. I don't remember HAHAHAHAHA!" The detective laughed._

"Who's that guy?" Ichigo asked.

"His name is Kogoro Mouri. He some detective or something." Isshin said.

"Sounds like you don't like him." Karin said.

"It's not that, it's just he has a serious job and he shouldn't be laughing about it." Isshin said in a serious tone. Just then Ichigo saw a little boy waring a blue blazer and a bow tie in the background.

"Who's that kid?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh! I know who the boy is, he's Conan Edogawa." Yuzu said.

"Conan? Who names their Kid Conan."

"Don't know. But he's the Kid that chases Kaitou Kid around." Karin said.

"That little guy chases a internation thief around." Ichigo said not believing.

"It's true, Conan's pretty cool for a kid. But Kaitou Kid is so cool~." Yuzu said with a blush making Isshin flip out.

"NOOOOOOOO! Oh my beautiful wife our daughter's heart has been stolen by a thief what should I do!" Isshin cried as he clinged to a poster of Masaki Kurosaki. After this display Ichigo begins to walk to school.

**Later**

After walking a few blocks Ichigo arrives at Karakura high and makes his way to his classroom, then someone runs up to him at full speed screaming.

"I-chi-go!" A young man yelled, then gets clotheslined.

"Hey Keigo what's up." Ichigo said as Keigo falls to the ground.

"Morning Ichigo." A dark blue haired man said.

"Morning Mizuiro." After saying hello to his two friends, Ichigo made his way to the classroom and meets up with Orihime, Chad and Uryu.

"Good morning Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime waved.

"Hm." Chad nods.

"Kurosaki." Uryu ajusted his glasses.

"Hey guys." Ichigo said to his friends. After that class began without a hitch until third period.

"Hey Ichigo can you come to the office with your friends." Misato said. They all then look at Ichigo.

"What did you do this time Kurosaki." Uryu said.

"I did nothing, come on guys." With that Ichigo and his friend go to the office with Misato. There in the office was a brown haired man with glasses in the office.

"Kurosaki-Kun and everybody this is Tomoaki Araide, he is a basketball coach at Teitan high. he's here on a favor for the principle of Teitan high." The principle said.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Tomoaki said.

"Same here." Ichigo said and shakes his hand. "This is Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida and Chad-"

"Yasutora Sado, Chad is my nickname." He said.

"So why are we here?" Orihime asked.

"Well Araide-San do you want to tell then." The principle said.

"Very well, you and your friends have been selected to be a part of the student cultural exchange."

"Student cultural exchange, what's that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's when we sent a group of students to study for a year at another school." Misato explained.

"But aren't you suppose to ask us first before you sent us to another school." Ichigo said.

"Kuchiki-San recommaned you." Tomoaki said and Ichigo and his friends eyes widen.

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled.

"That's right Ichigo." A voice said, Ichigo turns around and see Rukia.

"Rukia!" All of them yelled.

"Hey guys." Rukia waved.

"Don't just say hey! Tell us why you signed us up for this thing!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'll tell you later Ichigo." Rukia said. After that the teens return to class, when it was lunchtime they told them about the exchange program.

"WHAT YOUR LEAVING! Who will protect us from those monster!" Keigo yelled.

"Their sending that captain with the spikey white hair right?" Tatsuki asked.

"Captain Hitsugaya you mean. No he has to go to a place call Ekoda. But Zennosuke Kurumadani will be here." Rukia said.

"WHAT! We get stuck with Af-San! But Ichigo is in god mode like 24/7! WHAT THE HELL!" Keigo overreacts again.

"Well Ikkaku and Yumichika are coming to help." Rukia said much to Keigo's displeasure. After this Chizuru gave Orihime an overbearing hug, then Tatsuki kicks Chizuru in the face. Mizuiro then speaks up.

"I hear that in Beika their lives a very skilled detective named Kudo Shinichi."

"A detective?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh! I know that guy, he's the Meitantei of the east." Keigo said.

"Didn't he disappeared?"

"Yes that's right. I heard about how he left, but at the same time another detective became famous. Seems odd really." Uryu said.

"Hey you guys you can leave if you want, since your all going today." Misato said came to the roof of the school.

**Later**

After leaving the school they first stop by Urahara's shop. They walk in the door and go in the living area.

"Ichigo, ready for the debrifing?" Kisuke asked.

"So why are we being transfered?"

"Beika street is one of the twenty four wards of Tokyo. All the ward's Reiatsu are in check, but Beika's reiatsu is increasing at a dangerous rate. The reason why is because of the high murder rate over there, some of these souls don't pass on and these souls become bait for the hollows."

"So we're going there to protect Beika Street from the hollows." Uryu said.

"That's not all, we might have found a some people who have dormant Reiryoku." Kisuke said.

"So who are they?" Orihime asked. Kisuke shows them a picture of a little boy.

"Thats um... Connor, right?" Ichigo asked.

"It's Conan Edogawa, we might have reason to beleive that he and other people have dormant reiryoku."

"Then if that's true then they'll be the first to be attacked." Chad said.

"That's right." A black cat said.

"Ah! Yoruichi, I thought you would be back later." Kisuke said.

"I was discovered by the boy." This made everyone's eyes widen.

"You were! Weren't you the commander of the Onmitsukidō?" Rukia said.

"The boy is perspective and quick witted. When I was following him he found clues to a murder case and knocked out a fully grown adult with a stun dart and used a voice changing device to impersonate his voice. Later he found me and said that it was just a cat following him." Yoruichi said with a cat like smile.

"Sounds like you like him." Kisuke said.

"He would be one fine addition to the Onmitsukidō, I'm sure when he passes on he could become a powerful Shinigami and he has a look in his eyes that I like." Yoruichi said.

"Now what's Toshiro's mission." Ichigo asked.

"Captain Hitsugaya's mission is to look into the twisted reiatsu that has ensnared Ekoda. The people at reseach and devlopment detected it a week ago. The Captain is going to infiltrate Ekoda high school, with him is his lieutenant Rangiku and Momo from squad five. That's everything, remember protect Beika and those with dormant reiryoku. Got that." Kisuke said.

After the debriefing at Urahara's shop, Ichigo and his friends parted ways and go back to their homes to pack for their first mission outside of Karakura town. Ichigo told Isshin about the mission and he was being transfred to a new school. Isshin told Ichigo to be careful and that this is his first mission outside of Karakura town, then Isshin kicked Ichigo in the face and taunted him into one last fight. Ichigo's sister took it better well since they knew about his job as a substitute shinigami.

"Well I better get packing." Ichigo said as he made his to his room and then was greeted by Kon.

"Why are you packing?" The mod soul asked.

"We have a mission that's outside of Karakura town. It's a palce called Beika street."

"Yeah! Were hitting the road! Let's go Ichigo!" Kon said.

"Your happy?"

"Of course! I get to see new beautiful ladies! Look out lovely ladies here comes Kon." The lion plush said raising a fist in the air.

"Then if that's the case I guess you have to stay here." Ichigo said to Kon.

"What! You can't do that! Come on you can't keep a player down!"

"I will bring you with me, but if you so much as use my body to do preverted thing, then you and Yuzu will be spending a lot of time together." Ichigo said with a cynical smile.

"GAHHHH! You evil bastard, no more princess dresses please!" Kon begged.

"So we have a deal. You do anything from looking up skirts, peeking in the girls locker room, stalking, flirting, and using my body for doing anything bad and well... You know I saw Yuzu learning advanced sewing from Uryu when he was last here." This made Kon surrender.

"Fine I'll be good... We have a deal." Kon said.

With that little dispute over Ichigo finishes his packing and readies for his new mission into a new city. Can he and his friends stop the invasion of hollows, can they protect the people of Beika from the threat of an invisble enemy, and what about the people with dormant reiryoku, will they be discover by them and will they accepted their help. All Ichigo can do is make sure they stay safe and if a hollow comes then he'll take it out. With his packing finished he heads out the door on a new adventure, What new challenges await Ichigo, Well only one why to find out.

"You ready guys?" Ichigo said to his friends and they all nod. "Then, let's go!" Ichigo and his friends Orihime, Chad, Uryu and rukia get on the train to Beika Street.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N- Other members of the Gotei 13 might make an appearence. But I hope you liked the story, please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2 The death gods come

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach or Detective Conan

**Chapter 2 The death gods come**

Some time ago the head captain called all the captains to a meeting. This meeting though will be a bit different form the others since the fall of Aizen. It would be about 12th squads discovery in the world of the living and it's rising Reiatsu.

"I call this captains meeting to order." Yamamoto said in a commanding voice. Their stood all the squad captains. "It has come to my attention that within the capital of japan that one of the wards reiatsu is becoming stronger at an dangerous rate. Explain Captain Kurotsuchi."

"Very well head captain. At the research and development institute we have discovered that one of the wards in Tokyo reiatsu is increasing. Tokyo has always be a problem for the Gotei 13 because the twenty three wards are hard to maintain. The increase is because of the murders that have been accruing more frequently, and these souls have lured some powerful hollows. According to my calculations the city Beika street will be wiped out in a month if we don't act."

"A month! Ukitake said in surprise."

"At least we have time to act." Kyōraku said.

"Also, the City of Ekoda is ensnared by a twisted reiatsu, so far it has done nothing, but it's only a matter of time before this reiatsu attracts a group of hollow." Kurotsuchi added.

"So when do get to kill these hollows." Kenpachi said.

"You would just destory the whole city you barbarian." Kurotsuchi insulted him.

"Say that again you son of a-"

"Be Quiet!" The head captain order. "I have made my decision, Beika Street will now be our top priority and the Gotei 13 will be deployed to the city. Captain Hitsugaya will investigate Ekoda with two officers of his choosing."

"May I speak sir." Unohana asked.

"You may."

"Where will squad four stand, should we be deployed to treat those who have been attacked by the hollows."

"If the situation becomes dire then squad four will be deployed." Just then their was a knock at the door. "Come in Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia enters the meeting room.

"You wish to see me sir?" Rukia asked.

"Yes. You along with the substitute shinigami and his friend are to go to Beika street to protect it from the hollows." Yamamoto ordered.

"Yes sir, I will ready myself for the mission." With that Rukia head out.

"That is the end of the captain meeting. dismissed!" The head captain order.

**Back to the present**

"Hey Kaito did you hear! We have some new students." Aoko said.

"New kids huh?"

"That's right! I wonder who they are?" Keiko said.

"I saw them, two of them don't belong here though." Saguru said.

"Be nice Hakubaka. Just because they look different doesn't mean their not nice." Kaito said.

"One of them should be in grade school and the blond doesn't look like a high schooler." Just then the teacher walks in with three people.

"Everyone we have three new students that will be joining us. Please introduce yourselves."

"Hello! My name is Rangiku Matsumoto. Please to meet you~" Rangiku said making half of the boys who were looking at Akako look at Rangiku.

"My name is Momo Hinamori, I hope we can become friends." Momo attracted another half of the young men in the class.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya. That's Hitsugaya to you all of you." He said coldly, making Saguru challenge him.

"We are older then you and therefore we can call you whatever we want." Saguru said. If glares can freeze people Saguru would have been frozen in a flash. Just then some yells.

"Go back to grade school you spiky white haired freak!" Just then the rooms temperture drop to ten degrees making everyone shiver.

"I'm here because in my intelligence, and don't you insult me. Understand..." Hitsugaya said so coldly that the student that insulted him shivered.

"S-sorry." The student said feeling cold and smaller. After Hitsugaya calms down the class begins and the temperature returns to normal. When lunch rolled around Kaito came up to Hitsugaya.

"Hey Hitsugaya, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"So... How much Gel does it take to get your hair like that!" Kaito asked.

"Gel?"

"Kaito! be nice!" Aoko yelled.

"I am! I'm just wondering."

"Honestly. Sorry about Kaito, he loves to pull pranks.

"What-" Just then their was a blast of smoke, after the smoke cleared Toshiro's hair was blue.

"Now that's funny!" Kaito said laughing.

"Fix this right now you fool!" Hitsugaya commanded.

"Come on, act your age." Kaito said.

"You act your age! This prank is childish and this had better not be permanent!"

"Calm down Hitsugaya-Taicho, This hair dye will come out with just water." Rangiku said. Saguru listened into the conversation and was in deep thought.

"Taicho? Why did the older woman call him captain? I wonder what their relationship is?" Saguru thought.

"So girls let's get to know each other, maybe we can go shopping?" Rangiku said.

"Sound good, we should all go!" Aoko said, this made Kaito dreadful.

"Let's leave the boys to themselves, it will just be us." Rangiku said.

"Okay! But who will carry-" Just then Rangiku whistles and a small group of men come to Rangiku.

"Hello boys. Me, Nakamouri-Chan, Momo, and Momoi-Chan are going shopping after school and we need strong men to carry are things. Can you help us, please~" Rangiku said.

"Of course Rangiku-Sama!" All the men cheered. After making their plan to go shopping later class resumes, but someone in the back of the class was glaring at them with hatred.

"Damn those tramps! Those men are my slaves how dare those two, I will make them pay!" Akako thought. Class resumed after lunch and continued with out a hitch. The girls left to go shopping and Kaito was left with Toshiro and Saguru, it was a good thing that Rangiku had hired those guys to handle their luggage, but now an awkward silence hangs in the air as Toshiro came back from fixing his hair.

"God damn that fool. He used the smoke for cover and applied the dye to my hair, although the speed was quiet impressive. Normal hair dye takes longer to apply. God, if he and Urahara meet they would could become best friend." Toshiro shudder thought.

"So Hitsugaya, what are your hobbies." Kaito asked.

"I read..."

"Have you heard of Kaitou Kid?" Kaito asked.

"No? Who is he?" Toshiro asked.

"A thief that steals using stage magic." Saguru said. " He's said to be uncatchable, but I will catch him and throw him in a jail cell where he belongs."

"Come on, he's not that bad! He returns the things he stole. What do you think Hitsugaya?"

"I don't really care. The only crime they can really charge him with is breaking and entering if he returned the items he's stolen, but I'm sure their are those who would rather see him in a shallow grave then a jail cell."

"You don't know the half of it." Kaito thought.

**Earlier At Teitan Elementary**

It was a normal school day for Conan and he was glad that it was. Yesterday was strange, all day yesterday he felt watched by someone. He thought it was 'Them' so he didn't tell Ai. When he finished the case and used Kogoro to expose the culprit the feeling became stronger. After the case he found the cause of the strange feeling, it was a black cat that was following him. He thought it was a person that was following him it sure felt like it, but when he said out loud that it was just a cat and not a person it took off.

"Hey Conan! Are you listening?" Ayumi asked.

"Did you said something?"

"Yeah! I met the coolest, strongest and nicest nii-san yestarday!" Ayumi said happily.

"Who is this man?" Ai asked.

"Yeah who!" Genta and Mitsuhiko said.

"Alright." Ayumi said and told the story.

**Flashback**

Ayumi was shopping for her mom today. She earned her mothers trust to shop for groceries, it would be easy to get the items because of the list she had and the money she had which was 5,000 yen. After shopping some dangerous looking man stopped her.

"Hey missy. you got to pay to walk in our turf!" A thug said. Beika had started to suffer from a gang problem which was bad because a few people have to go to the hospital.

"I- I don't have to pay!" She said bravely only to be kick to the ground and her groceries smashed.

"You get what you deserve to stupid brat!" Ayumi was scared and was about to cry when a young man with orange hair came.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" The orange haired man yelled.

"Get lost you freak!" Just then the thug got punched in the face, knocking him out in one hit.

"What the hell!" Another yelled. Just then the orange haired teen kicks a guy in the ribs and punches the last guy in the face.

"Now say your sorry!" The man yelled. The thugs ran away. The man walks up to the Ayumi and helps her up.

"You alright kid."

"Y-yeah but the groceries." Ayumi said almost about to cry. A hand then came and rubbed her on the head.

"Don't worry kid. You have the list right?" Ayumi nods. "Then I'll buy them for you."

"You will!"

"Yeah, come on lets go." After that the young man helped Ayumi buy the groceries again.

**End of flashback**

"He was so cool and nice, when I told my mom she said that she has to thank him."

"This guy sounds cool!" Genta said.

"Yeah, and he's strong too!" Mitsuhiko said.

"We might get to see him after school." Ai said.

"Yeah I wonder who he is?" Conan said.

**Earlier at Teitan high school**

"Hey Ran! We have five new students joining our class!" Sonoko said.

"We didn't have new students in a long time ." Ran said.

"I hope their all hot guys!"

"Sonoko!" Ran yelled. Just then the teacher came in with the five new students.

"Hello class, these are our new additions, please introduce yourselves.

"I'm Inoue Orihime, please to meet you all." Orihime smiles.

"Sado Yasutora." Chad nods.

"Ishida Uryu." Uryu said.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you all!" Rukia said in her cutesy voice.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Their were a few laughs. Then some guy yelled some that Ichigo did not want to hear.

"Hello Strawberry-Chan!" A few guys laughed, but some of them did not laugh because of Ichigo's 'don't screw with me' look. Ichigo got mad pretty quick, so mad that his reiatsu started to climb.

"Don't EVER call me strawberry." Ichigo said. If this guy were an arrancar Ichigo would have gone bankai, then, hollowfy and then use a full powered Getsuga Tenshou on the poor soul. The introduction ended and class began. When the day ended Ichigo walked out of the class, then Rukia punched Ichigo in the ribs.

"What was that for!"

"For raising your Reiatsu! Control yourself Ichigo and don't let those idiots get the better of you." Rukia scolded.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry." Ichigo said. When the teens walked out of the school Ichigos badge goes off.

_**"HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"**_

"Well I wondered when a hollow would appear. I'll be back later." Ichigo said as he used shunpo secretly to find the hollow. After finding the hollow, Ichigo transforms in his shinigami form and kon takes over his human body. The hollow looked like Fishbone D, one of the first hollows he killed.

"See ya." Ichigo slashed it with Zangetsu and destroyed the hollow.

"Well that was quick." Kon said.

"I didn't want to waste time dealing with that hollow." Ichigo said and went back into his body and walked back to his friends. When he came back they were with Ran and Sonoko.

"Oi Ichigo, this is Ran and Sonoko." Rukia said.

"Hello Kurosaki-San." Ran said.

"Hey there. How about you and me get to know each other better." Sonoko smiled.

"Not interested." Ichigo shoots down Sonoko.

"You know were to find me if you change your mind." Sonoko winked.

"SONOKO!" Ran yelled. "I'm so sorry about Sonoko Kurosaki-San."

"No damage done." After avoiding Sonoko's advances they Walked and meet up with Conan and his friends. Ayumi instantly recognized Ichigo.

"Your the super strong nii-san!" Ayumi cheered.

"Hey kid, what's up."

"You know him Ayumi-Chan?" Ran asked.

"Yeah! He beat up some bad guys that tried to hurt me!" Ayumi said.

"You know how to fight?" Ran asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, just little something I picked up to defend myself."

"Is it because of your hair color?" Conan asked.

"Conan-Kun!-"

"Your right kid, I used to get a lot of crap for it, but if I really cared about what people cared about I would have dyed my hair black." Ichigo said. As they made their way down the sidewalk Ichigo and his friends talked about themselves and Conan took it all into account.

"It seems Ichigo's the leader of the group of friends and is close to Rukia and Sado or Chad as they call him, Orimime seems to be a airhead and Uryu is the smartest of the group." Conan thought. The large group of teens and kids all got to know each other better. Ran for once was happy, because it was always just her, Sonoko, Conan or members of the karate club, but today she made new friends.

**Later**

The night has begun and the city of Beika is all but dead silent, until a haunted roar ripped the silence away. A horde of hollows appear. The hollow were huge and their red eyes gleam with lust and each one was different animal type ranging from a turtle with spikes on it's shell, a hollow that part horse that stands on it hooves and with sharp claws, a massive spider with a scorpions tail and one that looks like a snake with arms of a preying mantis.

Before the hollows could find souls to eat, one of them got slashed by Ichigo and his zanpakuto. The hollows charge at Ichigo all at once hoping to kill him, but this is what Ichigo was waiting.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo yelled and a massive blue shock wave clashes into the hollows killing them all. "Their we go. I guess the largest bulk of the hollows come at night." Just then more hollows appear.

"Great! More of them." Ichigo said.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia releases her zanpakuto. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" A blast of white energy engulfs the hollows and freezes them and kills them.

"Be careful Ichigo!" Just then a hollow charges at Rukia. "Hado number 33, Sokatsui!" A blast of blue energy hits the hollow and it disintegrates. Just then a huge hollow appears and charges it's cero, then fires it. The cero hits the side of a building blowing up a part of the building. In a act of revenge Ichigo attack the huge hollow with his Zangetsu, the attack connects and he cuts off it's arm.

"El directo!" Chad yelled and a massive blast of energy hits the hollow and it blows it's face clean off.

"Nice one Chad!" Ichigo said. Chad gives him a thumbs up. More hollow appear and fire more ceros, one cero hits Chad but he blocks it with Brazo Derecha de Gigante and Orihime blocks one with her Shiten Kesshun then countered with Koten Zanshun killing one of the hollows. The other ceros hit the streets and other buildings causing a lot of damage. Suddenly a storm of arrow made of blue energy pierce into the hollows killing all of them.

"All the hollow are dead. Let's get out of here." Uryu said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked. Sirens soon filled the air.

"SHIT! We need to get out of here!" With that Ichigo and his friend run off. When the police and fire department arrived on the scene it was a disaster zone. The streets and some building were damaged and Megure was in awe of the damage.

"What the hell happened here!" Megure yelled.

_**To be continued**_

**A/N- I had to add that fight in the end. What's Bleach without a few fight. I'm glad I've been getting positive reviews for the story from both the Bleach and Detective Conan fans, I hope this lives up to your expectations. Their will be more pranks for Toshiro later. **


	3. Chapter 3 The wounded Tantei

Disclaimer- I don't Bleach or Detective Conan

**Chapter 3 The wounded tantei**

The next morning, Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Uryu came to Ichigos apartment to discuss last nights battle. It seems that the fight cause damage to the city, Touto tower was pretty close to being destroyed. Rukia turns on the TV and the news is reporting about the explosions. _"In todays news, a part of Beika street has been torn apart by mysterious explosions. The police are launching an investigation into these explosions, in other news-"_ Rukia turns off the TV.

"It seems our fight with the hollows last night cause a lot of damage." Rukia said.

"Great, just what we needed." Ichigo said.

"I wouldn't worry about it Kurosaki. Even if the police find out about the hollows theirs nothing they can do." Uryu said.

"Ishida is right Ichigo. Their powerless before them." Rukia said.

"Yeah but what if they find out about us?"

"The worse they can do is blame us for the damage and try and imprison us for a crime we didn't commit." Rukia said.

"People these days cling to logic and discard the supernatural, so they'll most likely think it's impossible." A voice said. They turn to see Yoruichi in her human form with clothes on.

"What are you doing here Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked.

"I came to see how your doing. Also Kisuke asked me to tell you something." Yoruichi said.

"What is it?" Chad asked.

"He built a area for you to train in so you can keep yourself in shape."

"Where is it?" Orihime asked.

"It's at a warehouse in Haido city, here's the address." Yoruichi hands them a piece of paper.

"Thanks Yoruichi-San." Ichigo said. "Come on guys, it's time to head to school." Ichigo said.

**Elsewhere**

Conan was watching the news while eating breakfast when the report on the explosions came on. His mind began to work out different ideas and scenario's. "Explosions? It might be plastic explosives or gunpowder. Maybe I should look into it." Conan thought.

"Conan-Kun! It's time to go!" Ran yelled.

"Hai!" Conan ran down stairs to go to school. As they walked to school they met up with Ichigo and his friends. After walking for a bit the teens part ways with the kids and they go to the high school. When lunch rolled around Ichigo was getting some stares, the girls with the 'bad boy complex' fell for him instantly and the some of the guys look like they wanted to beat him up. As Ichigo finished his lunch he decided to walk around and get a feel for the place.

"Hey Kurosaki!" A voice yelled. Ichigo turns to see a group of guys and they look pissed.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked knowing the answer. One of the guys pulls out a bottle of hair dye.

"If you want to be in this school then you got to be like everyone else!" One of the bullies said.

"Kiss my ass." Ichigo said calmly.

"Get this asshole!" one of them roared. Just then the karate instructor stopped the fight.

"If you have a disagreement then settle it outside!" He said. Ichigo made his way outside were they where going to fight, everyone was there to see.

"Your going down strawberry!" This made Ichigo mad. The bully came at him with a punch but ichigo parried the strike and punched him in the face. The bully was sent flying, then skidded on the ground, then rolled and finally stopped. Ichigo remember the conversation that he had with Kisuke when he got his powers back.

**Flashback**

"As you know Ichigo, now that your powers have returned your human body has adjusted to your reiryoku."

"Meaning?"

"The higher your reiatsu becomes, the more strength you'll have. If you punch some in the face when your reiatsu is at it peak, then you'll most likely send someone flying, or you might kill them. Kisuke smiled.

"You don't smile when you tell someone that..." Ichigo said.

"Just test it out. Channel your reiatsu thoughout your body and punch that rock." Kisuke said. Ichigo did as he said, he felt his reiatsu flowing into every part of his body, he then punched the rock and it scatter to pieces.

"Woah!"

"You see. Even at it's lowest levels you can move faster and fight harder then a normal human, now Yoruichi will teach you more about Hakuda."

**End of flashback**

Everyone just stared at Ichigo with fear and in awe. The karate instructor was grinning like a mad man, he came up to Ichigo and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Kurosaki. Let's talk about you joining the karate club." The instructor drag Ichigo away to talk to him leaving his friends looking at the poor guy on the ground and they joked about the bully who was knocked out.

"He didn't have a chance." Chad said.

"Wow Kurosaki-Kun has become so strong I forgot he can do that." Orihime said.

"Poor guy, and Ichigo was holding back." Rukia said.

"The guy had it coming. He shouldn't have called him strawberry." Uryu said. Ran and Sonoko heard this and they look at the others with shocked looks.

"Kurosaki-Kun was holding back!" Ran yelled.

"Yeah, if Ichigo went all out, that guy would have to go to the hospital or dead." Rukia said. This made the color in Rans skin fade.

"So, are all of you skilled in fighting?" Sonoko asked.

"Kind of." Rukia said.

"Yeah." Chad nodded.

"I keep my body in top physical condition." Uryu said.

"I don't like fighting but my friend Tatsuki taught me. She said I'm at a black belt level, whatever that means." Orihime smiles. Both girls were dumbfounded by what all four said and they both made the same mental note. 'Do not screw with Ichigo and his friends.' After the fight Ichigo came back to the classroom and sat back down, Ran, Sonoko and his friends came up to him.

"So what did Sensei say to you?" Ran asked.

"I turned him down." Ichigo said.

"What? But why?" Ran asked.

"I get enough crap for my hair. I don't want people looking for me to challenge me in a fight, it will be a pain."

"I know what you mean. When my boyfriend came back for a few days, thugs and wannabe martial artist kept trying to fight him. Those bastards ruined our dates." Sonoko said with an angry look.

"You have a boyfriend?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, his name is Makoto Kyogoku. He's very nice and strong, but he studies overseas." Sonoko said. With that Sonoko rants on how strong he is and how amazing he is as well. The bell rang and class resumed.

**Elsewhere**

To say Toshiro was mad was the understatement of the century. Kaito has done it again, this time his hair was pink and his shirt was inside out which made him wonder how he did that. Toshiro was glaring at Kaito with killing intent.

"Fix this now!"

"Come on, lighten up!"

"I did not get were I am today by 'lighten up.' Stop acting like a child and fix this, or else!"

"Or else what- yikes!" Kaito dodged a kick from toshiro.

"Or else I'll teach you how to behave." Toshiro said. just then Rangiku grabs toshiro by the back of his shirt and Aoko hits Kaito with her mop.

"Calm down! both of you!" Rangiku yelled.

"Stop this now!" Aoko yelled at Kaito.

"Ow! Okay I'm sorry Hitsugaya." Kaito apologized.

"Good, now reverse this right now." Toshiro ordered. Kaito fixes Toshiros hair and the school bell rings, it was time for lunch. Toshiro was eating alone when a red haired woman apporced him.

"Hello their boy." She said seductively.

"What do you want?" Toshiro asked.

"How about you ditch those tramps and spend some time with me~" Akoko said.

"No." This shocked her. No man could resist her except for one. Toshiro noticed the a flare of reiatsu from the woman.

"It's a shame really. You know were to find me when you want get tired of those tramps."

"The only tramp here is you, and they are not tramps." This shocked Akako, no man calls her a tramp, they bow down to her. "Do you understand." Toshiro looked at her with enough killing intent to kill her again and again.

"How dare you insult me, Fine!" Akako left. Momo bumped into Akako by accident.

"Oh! Sorry."

"MOVE!" Akako yelled and walked off. Momo came up to Toshiro.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's just a spoiled brat, ignore her."

"If you say so." Momo sits down next to Toshiro. "Hey Shiro-Chan, did you sense that reiatsu from her?"

"Yeah... But it's to soon to tell if she's the cause of the twisted reiatsu." After that Momo and Toshiro talk a little bit. The school bell rang and the and the the two of them go back to class.

**Later**

The school day ended with no hollow attacks which was good news. Ichigo didn't want a repeat of last night. Karakura town is smaller and more easier to fight in because it wasn't so closed spaced, but Beika is a part of the captial and therefore the city is a part of a larger city and it is close quarters meaning he can't go all out and he has to watch his aim when he fires the Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo then gets up and heads out of the school building and saw Ran walking to her locker.

"Yo Mouri."

"Hello Kurosaki-Kun. Where's your friends?"

"There off doing their own thing. I think Uryu is trying to create a handicrafts club with Orihime, Rukia is-"

"Right here." Rukia said.

"Woah! Where did you come from!" Ichigo asked.

"I was talking with Suzuki."

"What did Sonoko talk to you about?"

"She wondered about my relationship is with Ichigo."

"So what are you two?" Ran asked.

"We're just friends!" Both of them said.

"I see..." After talking the three head out and meet up with Conan. "Hello Conan-Kun, how was your day?"

"It was okay, How about you?" Conan asked.

"It was good. Oh and Kurosaki-Kun, you know that the school doesn't allow accessories or add-ons to the uniform." Ran said.

"Add-ons?"

"Yeah, that strange and creepy skull badge." Ran said. This made Ichigo and Rukia flinch. No one can't see the shinigami badge, unless they had reiryoku.

"R-right I'll keep that in mind." Ichigo said. Conan saw how Ichigo and Rukia flinched and finally saw what she was talking about. The badge was a pentagon and had a skull on the inside of the pentagon. It looked creepy but their seems to be something more to the badge but what is it and why did they flinch? Just then Ichigos friends meet up with him and Rukia.

"How's the handicrafts club coming?"

"We got permission to start it from the student counsel."

"Handicrafts? Like sewing right?" Ran asked.

"Correct, back at Karakura high school me and Inoue were in the club, we're the best and I've even taught Kurosakis sister the advanced sewing techniques."

"Maybe I should learn from you if that's the case." Ran said.

"Your welcome to join it you want." Uryu said. With that the teens and Conan walked around the city seeing the sights. As they made their way thought the city they come a crossed the destroyed part of the city. The destruction wasn't too bad, but to the people of Beika it was terrifying and their was no cause to the explosions.

"I wonder what caused these explosions?" Ran asked. Conan got away from Ran and sneaked though the damaged area, he listen to the police talk about the damage and how their was no explosive substance used. In fact the street looked like someone dragged a wreaking ball a crossed the street and buildings, but one thing stood out the most, a massive diagonal slash a crossed a building. No explosion could caused this could it? Just then a shadow hung over him, and the shadow belonged to Kogoro Mouri.

"Get out of here you stupid brat!" Conan closes his eyes when Kogoro goes to hit him but the strike never comes. "Who the hell are you!" Conan opens his eyes and sees Ichigo grabbing Kogoros arm.

"What the- how did he get here so fast." Conan thought.

"What do you think your doing!" Ichigo demanded.

"I should be asking you that you delinquent, how dare you grab me! I am the meitantei Kogoro Mouri, now who the hell are you!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." This made Kogoro laugh at him.

"Your name means strawberry! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Ichigo's grip tightens. "OW! Let me go!"

"Why should I? You were about to hit a kid you don't even know. Maybe you should pick on someone that can fight back." Ichigo said. Just then Ran runs up to them and tries to stop him.

"Wait Kurosaki-Kun! Stop!" Ran yelled. Ichigo let go of him but still has a scowl on his face. " I forgot to tell you that Conan-Kun lives with me and Otou-San." Ran said.

"That's no excuse to let this guy hit a little kid." Ichigo said glaring at Kogoro.

"Who cares! The brat is stupid and he only knows useless things! I'm the adult here and he's the brat!" Kogoro yelled.

"It's getting harder to see who the real child is here." Uryu said as he walked up.

"So you don't deny that the boy knows more then you." Rukia said as the rest of Ichigo's friends came to the others.

"You all shut up!" Kogoro yelled.

"So what are you doing here Otou-San?" Ran asked.

"They asked me to help find out who did this, me and no one else." Kogoro said full of pride and glaring at Conan.

"I really didn't want to have him here, but he insisted." Megure said.

"Come on Megure-Dono, this will be easy for me!" Kogoro pointed to himself.

"I doubt it. We didn't find any explosvie substances. It's almost like someone had a head to head fight with a pair of wreaking balls.

"Was anyone hurt?" Conan asked.

"That's the strange thing, no one was hurt. Not even a scratch." Megure said.

"No point in telling them. Now get out of here all of you!" The whole group leaves the area.

"Who does that guy think he is!" Ichigo yelled. "So what he's a detective! big deal!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm sorry for my Tou-Sans actions, they were uncalled for." Ran apologize.

"Don't worry! Ichigo just gets angry easily." Rukia said. Just then Conan speaks up.

"Ran-Neechan I need to go to Agasa-Hakases house." Conan said.

"Okay be back by dinner!" Ran yelled.

**Later**

At Agasas house Conan talked to Ai about the new transfer students and if they can be trusted or if they are a threat.

"So what do you think Haibara. Can they be trusted, or not."

"I think we should give them a chance. I did some research on them and I found out that their in the top fifty in their school."

"Not bad, which school?" Conan asked.

"Karakura high school."

"Can you do a search about Karakura town?"

"Yeah I'm on it." Ai searches Karakura town in the search engine. " Got it, seems that Karakura town has suffered from explosions for a few years but they have declined."

"interesting, but why did the explosions stop?" Conan asked.

"Don't know. But I think it's almost dinner time don't you think."

"I better hurry before Ran gets mad!" Conan said and he got his shoes on and heads out the door. As he ran thoughts went though his head on whats going. Just then the ground near him blows up and sends him flying and hits a wall. Conan felt several of his bones crack and snap which was painful, he was also bleeding from a small gashes on his forehead and his body. He tried to breath but his ribs were broken as well.

"What... Was th-that?" Conan thought as He lost consciousness. When he opened his eyes he was in a room at Araide clinic. he looked at his body, his torso is cover bandages and so was his right arm, his left leg and his head as well.

"Yo Conan!" He looked to see Ichigo.

"What happened?" Conan said weakly.

"You were caught in a explosion." Araide said. "Kurosaki-Kun got you here."

"He did?"

"Yes. He even helped me treat your wounds." Conan looks over to Ichigo.

"Thanks..." Conan said.

"Don't sweat it. Just take a few days off and you'll be better in no time." Ichigo said.

"What about Ran-neechan?"

"I called her. Mouri-Chan said that she would come after school." Araide said.

"Right. I'm feeling tired." Conan yawned.

"Must be the meds kicking in. Just lay back and take it easy Conan." Ichigo said. Conan laid his head back down and soon fell asleep. But before Conan fell asleep he wondered what really happened to him.

**To be continue...**

**A/N- If Shinichi and Ran had hollow killing powers what would they be? I was thinking of a fullbring for both of them. But the question is what should they be? For Ran I was thinking a pair of gauntlets or something like that. But as for Conan I thought of an arm blade or Maybe a sword of pure energy.**

**Also one of the reviewer wants Ichigo to discover Shinichi soul in Conan, I got it planned out but it won't happen for another chapter or two.**


	4. Chapter 4 Ghost are real

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach or Detective Conan

**Chapter 4 Ghost are real**

Last night Conan didn't come home of dinner, he's very respectful, bright and does what he's told sometimes. If Conan had decided to spend the night he would have called her right. Rans phone then started to ring, she looks at the caller ID on her cell phone and it was Conan.

"Conan-Kun! Where are you!" Ran asked.

"Hey Mouri." It was Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-Kun, why do you have Conan-Kuns phone?"

"Conan got hurt." Ichigo said.

"What, he got hurt! What happened to him! Is he alright!" Ran asked hysterically.

"Woah! Don't worry, it wasn't to serious. He's at Araide's clinic, his wounds weren't so bad." Ichigo said.

"I see... Is he awake?" Ran asked.

"The kid's asleep right now. The doctor said that he would wake up soon." Ichigo said. "After school you can visit him."

"Okay, and Kurosaki-Kun, thank you."

"No problem." Ichigo hangs up and puts Conans phone next to him.

"Thank god for Inoue's healing ability, it's ashame she couldn't heal him to a hundred percent. Yoruichi said that the kid was perceptive and it would look suspicious if he was magically healed." Ichigo thought as he waited for Conan to wake up. After waking up he talks to Conan for a bit and leaves.

**Later**

Conan wake up to the sounds of birds chirping, it was morning already. Conan gets up from the small bed and get dressed in his damage clothing. When he put on the torn shirt he expected to be in pain, but it wasn't so bad. He stretched his body and found out that his bones weren't magically healed over night but still hurt. It's strange, he could have sworn that his arms, one of his legs, and a few ribs were broken.

"Ah Conan-Kun, your up." Araide said.

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock. Let's check up on you." Araide said. After the routine check up Conan's bones are only fractured and the gash on his head has healed nicely.

"Your wounds aren't to serious, the fractures should heal overtime."

"Didn't a few of my bones break?" Conan asked.

"Nope, the only major injury was the gash on the head, the fractures weren't that bad." Araide said.

"I see." Just then he sees a transparent person with a broken chain on his chest. Conan shakes his head and rubs his eyes to see if it's a real or a figment of his imagination.

"Something wrong Conan-Kun?" Araide asked.

"Nothing at all, I'm just wondering how this happened." Conan said.

"You were caught in one of those explosions last night. I wonder what's causing them." Araide said.

"Hmm..." Conan was in deep thought. When the check up was done Conan walked around the clinic collecting his thoughts.

"What is causing those explosions, is it some sort of new weapon or chemical that's doing this or..." Conan's thoughts were interrupted by an image of a white masked monster with dark red eye.

"W-what was that!" Conan said holding his head in pain.

"Ah! Conan-Kun, are you okay!" Araide asked.

"Y-yeah..." Conan said weakly.

"I think you got enough exercise for a while, it's time to rest." Araide escorts Conan back to his room and Conan goes back to sleep. A few hours of sleep later Conan wakes up and his watches hands read three o'clock. Sundenly the door opened and their was Ran with Araide. When she saw Conan in bandages she almost broke down in tears, she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Conan-Kun! Are you alright!" Ran yelled.

"I'm okay Ran-Neechan!" Conan said trying to squirm out of the hug.

"Oh sorry." Ran puts him down. "I've been worried about you all day. Is he healthy enough to leave Araide-Sensei?"

"He is, a few weeks of rest and he'll be good as new." Araide says.

"What about the bill?" Ran ask reluctantly.

"It was paid for by a Urahara-San, Kurosaki-Kun said that he's a friend of his."

"I see. Thank you for everything Sensei." Ran bows and the two leave the clinic to see Ichigo waiting for them.

"Hey Conan, feeling better?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai! Thank you for helping me Ichigo-Niisan." Conan said.

"No problem kid." Ichigo said and began to walk with Ran and Conan. "So you feeling better?" He asked.

"Hai. But it's strange. I could have sworn a few of my bones broke, I could hear them snap and break." Conan said.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Ichigo said. Just then the shinigami badge goes off. Ran looks at Ichigo with her face full of concern.

"That thing again? It went off today in class and you ran out saying you didn't feel good. What is it?"

"It's kind of a pager. Anyways I have to go somewhere be right back in a few minutes!" Ichigo said hastily and left. Conan decided to follow him but when he turned the corner he was gone.

**Elsewhere**

Ichigo knew that Conan would follow him so when he got the chance he used his shunpo to get out of there. He dashed throughout the city looking for the hollows. He shunpo's from roof to roof until he finds the hollows. The hollows are a large group of low leveled hollows followed by three gillians. Ichigo pulls out Kon and pulls him out of the lion plush and swallows the green pill and Ichigo's soul comes out.

"I'll be back!" Ichigo said to Kon.

"Yeah, just go kill'em!" Kon yelled. Ichigo then charges at the hollows and begins to kill them one by one. Just then a gillian launches a cero at Ichigo, but he counters it with a gestuga tensho. The shock wave pushes back the cero right down the gillian's throat and the Gillian's head explodes. The two other gillians attack with their ceros but Ichigo dodges them, the ceros hit the ground and the side of a building. Ichigo then attacks the gillians and finishes them off.

"Well that's over." Ichigo said as he puts Zangetsu back on his back and goes back into his body. After getting back into his body and returns to Ran and Conan. When he found them they were at beika park waiting for him.

"Did you finish what you had to do?" Ran asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded.

"I'm going to take Conan-Kun home." Ran said. "Your going to be staying inside until your all better young man." Ran told Conan much to his protest.

"But Ran-Neechan-"

"Don't you but me. You need to rest and you'll be better in no time." Ran said to Conan and grabbed his hand. "Well Kurosaki-Kun I'll see you later." Ran said and walked home with Conan holding her hand. Seeing this sight, Ichigo is reminded of the time when he and his mother would walk with her holding his hand. Just then the badge goes off again.

"Again! Man it never ends." Ichigo said and turned into his soul form and searches for the hollows.

**Elsewhere**

Within her large manor Akako sits in her room glaring at her mirror. Once more she asked it 'who is the fairest of all' and of course it said it was her without out a doubt, but then it said that their are others who aren't effected by her magic and cannot be charmed, she almost smashed the mirror again.

"Who are they!" Akako yelled.

_"Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, Uryu Ishida, and Toshiro Hitsugaya." _The mirror said.

"What makes them so different from normal humans?" Akako wondered.

_"They are not normal humans. Toshiro Hitsugaya is a shinigami."_ The mirror said.

"What about the others?"

_"Ichigo Kurosaki is a substitute shinigami, although he isn't truly a shinigami he is stronger then almost all of them. Yasutora Sado is a spiritually enhanced human and Uryu Ishida is a quincy._ Akako has never heard of a quincy before which is no surprise since most of them were wiped out two hundred years ago.

"So is their a way to make them mine?"

_"No, in fact it's safe to say that they're stronger then you." _This made Akako mad. She brought up her arm and energy collects in her hand and a beam of energy launches into the mirror and blasting it to the next world. The mirror was no more and their was a large circular hole in the wall which lead outside.

"IGOR!" A deformed man comes.

"Yes mistress."

"Get someone to fix this hole." Akako sighs "Now I need a new mirror." With that Akako retreats to her study leaving Igor wondering what did the poor mirror say this time. She then contacts Lucifer to find out more.

**"You again... You dare call upon me mortal."** The fallen one said.

"Tell me what I need to know Lucifer!" Akako demanded.

**"Very well. I will humor you for now. What is it that you seek mortal."**

"What are the shinigami doing here?" Akako asked.

**"I do not observe the shinigami, but I will say that they are here to exorcise the hollows and prevent a hollow invasion." **The hollows. Akako has only heard of them but never seen one in Tokyo.

"Why are the hollows here now?"

**"Their here for souls. Hollows are primal monsters that feast on the souls of the living and the dead."**

"I see... Well then farewell." Akako breaks the spell and Lucifer disappears and leaves the summoning chamber.

**Later**

After getting home Ran put Conan in his room to let him rest. The walk home proved to taken toll on him, he was sore and hurting when they finally got home. Luckily he had a collection of the complete works of Arthur Conan Doyle, all of the Sherlock Homes books to read. After hours of reading, it was time for dinner which of course was very good. Conan tried to go down to the office but Ran stopped him, picked him up and put him in his room.

"I know you don't like to sit still and do nothing, but your still hurt." Ran said with concern in her voice.

"Okay..." Conan said then laid down. For some reason he was getting tired and then he fell asleep. Hours later as Conan slept he felt a hand on his forehead, then the hand went to his cheek. He opened his eyes to see who was touching him. Looking down on him was a person who died almost a year ago, this made Conan's eyes widen in shock at who he see.

"A-A-Akemi!" Conan asked.

"It's been too long Co- no Kudo-Kun." Akemi said.

"But your dead! You can't alive!" Conan almost yelled.

"Your right, I am dead. But forget that for now, first I have something to tell you. Please come with me." Akemi said. The two go to the office and see Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Orihime and a man with a hat wearing clogs. The thing that was different was that Ichigo and Rukia were in black kimonos. As for Uryu, he was wearing a outfit that almost looks like a military uniform or a navy uniform.

"Hey there, names Kisuke Urahara. How about we talk Conan, you might find out why your seeing dead people." Urahara said.

"Alright. Let's talk in the office." Conan let's them in the office. The first thing that Kisuke said was that ghost are real.

"Their real Conan, one hundred percent."

"I guess they do..." Conan said lamely and looked at Akemi. "Have you been here the whole time since you died watching me and Haibara?"

"Yes I have." Akemi answered.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't fast enough and I let you die." Conan said with remorse in his voice.

"It's okay. You have always been there to protect Shiho from 'Them' and you have taken her away from the underworld and showed her the light of the world. Because of you she has friends and she's happy, despite her cold disposition. I thank you Edogawa-Kun, you saved her from the darkness and for that, I will alway be grateful, and everyone else thanks you too." Akemi said.

"Everyone?" Conan asked.

"All of those who have died in your life, They thank you from the bottom of their hearts." Akemi said. This made Conan's eyes widen. All of the people who have been murdered have passed on to the afterlife because of the cases he solved.

"I'm glad that they found peace in their passing." Conan said. "So what did you wanted to tell me?" He asked.

"Your no normal kid are you." Ichigo said to Conan.

"What are you talking about. Of course I'm a kid!" Conan said.

"Only one way to find out." Kisuke said and jabbed his cane into Conan's head.

"Wha-" Just then Conan's soul comes out of his body, but it wasn't the soul of a little boy. It was the soul of Shinichi Kudo. This left Ichigo's group dumbfounded and silent until...

"GAHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOUR SOUL!" Ichigo screamed.

"AHHHHHH! What the hell did you do to me!" Shinichi pointed at a smiling Kisuke.

"First you tell us why your soul is a seventeen year old guy and not a seven year old boy!" Ichigo yelled.

"No you tell me why I'm having a out of body experience right now! Wait... AM I DEAD!" Shinichi yelled.

"Your not dead yet!" Ichigo yelled back.

"That looks dead to me!" Shinichi pointed to his little limb body or corpse if you will.

"You die if the chain of fate is broken." Rukia said.

"I see... This chain is bound to my soul and body and if it breaks I'm dead for good... Can I go back into my body now?"

"Sure, here you go." Rukia helps Shinichi goes back into his body. "So Akemi, what did you want to tell me about?" Conan asked.

"As I told you, I found out about what the black organization is after." Akemi said.

"Wait! You can't tell me in front of them!" Conan pointed at Ichigo and his friends.

"Why not?" Chad asked.

"Their dangerous." Conan said.

"They don't sound too tough." Ichigo said.

"You don't know what they can do!" Conan yelled.

"Were not getting anywhere with this. Look we trade, you tell us of this organization and we'll tell you about us and what we've been though." Uryu said.

"What are you doing Uryu!" Ichigo yelled.

"Just a fair trade. Even if we can't get the information, well just piece it together ourselves."

"Wait, what?"

"The fact that we saw your soul is a dead give away. On the inside your a seventeen year old, but outside your a seven year old. This crime group must have done something to your body. Like something from a sci-fi story." Uryu said. Uryu was right, they did something to him and it was something he couldn't forgive.

"Fine. The ones who did this are known as the black organization, this group of criminals will do anything and everything for money. They also are very secretive, anyone that knows of their existence dies, they'll even kill their own to get the mission complete. I've been trying to find any leads to them but I come close then lose them. Luckily I've made a few allies that will help me in the case ranging from the FBI and even a mole on the inside." Conan explained. "Now tell me who you are."

"The Gotei 13 is a organization of shinigami that are bent on protecting the humans from the hollows. The hollows are evil spirits that devour souls of the living and the dead. A year ago three captains of the Gotei 13 defected and sided with the enemy then created powerful hollows known as arrancars with the Hogyoku. The hollows have the ability to evolve to a into a higher form, this higher form cannot be attained so easily. It would take hundreds of years before a hollow reaches that form, depending on the situation." Kisuke explained.

"The defector Aizen was going to destroy Karakura town and kill one hundred thousand people to create the royal key by using their souls. But thanks to Ichigo and the Gotei 13 we stopped him and his elite arrancars, the espada." Rukia finished.

That was a lot of information for Conan to process. Shinigami, Aizen, hollows, the Gotei 13, espada, royal key and Hogyoku. He had a feeling that he has just scratched the surface of the Shinigami. But first was Akemi and what she has to say.

"So Akemi, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Conan asked.

"I've been following you for quiet some time since I died, but when you found Gin I decided to follow him. I then learned more about the organization and it seems their looking for something. It's call Pandora, and it's a jewel that grants immortality to someone when the volley comet comes and orbits the world. They only have one chance because the volley comet comes every ten thousand years. I don't know all the detail but they have kill many people for this jewel." Akemi finished.

The look's on Ichigo and his friends were very different. Ichigo was extremely angry while kisuke showed no emotion, Uryu was pondering on this jewel, Chad had a angry look in his eye, Orihime was thinking about everything she heard and Rukia was writing a report on what she has heard.

"Immortality... Human immortality is impossible isn't it?" Uryu said.

"It is, no human has ever achieved it." Kisuke said.

"Why would someone want to live forever. That would be boring." Orihime said.

"Their killing for it." Chad said.

"What the hell are those guys trying to be gods! Then they would kill even their own! Those bastards!"

"I'm writing up a report right now. I think squad twelve captain will have a field day with this." Rukia said. "So what about her." Rukia points at Akemi.

"I would like to see my sister. One last time, if that's okay." She said.

"It can be done." Rukia said. With that their meeting has ended. Conan was glad that Akemi was going to pass on to a better place and now he has new allies that can help him in his case. Hopefully though he doesn't get killed by the hollows, it's hard to believe that ghost are real.

"Oh yeah Conan-Kun I have something to tell you." Kisuke said.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Three day from now, be ready the Kudo household with the bedroom window open at five P.M." Kisuke said with a huge grin.

"Um... Sure." Conan said leading them the way down. "I'm surprised no one heard us."

"I placed a Kido spell on the office. No one heard are conversation." Kisuke said again.

"I see... Oh yeah! Do you know how healed me?"

"That would be me." Orihime said.

"Thanks for helping me." Conan said.

"It was no trouble at all." Orihime said. With that everyone said their good byes and left. Conan then went back to bed.

**Later**

Within the Seireitei the head captain sat at his desk and enjoyed a cup of tea after looking over Ikkaku's report about the hollows in Karakura town. Just then his lieutenant came in with Rukia's report.

"Sir. I have Kuchiki Rukia's report."

"Very well." Yamamoto looked over the report, he then came a crossed something that made his closed eyes open.

"Pandora...!"

"What is it sir?" Chōjirō asked.

"When will the communication systems with Kurosaki and Hitsugaya be active?"

"In three days sir. What's wrong."

"Request all squad captains to come for a meeting, at once." Yamamoto said.

"At once sir." Chojiro leaves.

"If this group of humans finds that abomination, then we have some trouble." The head captain said as he left for the meeting room.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N- Sorry about the OOC-ness, it was kind of necessary. I think anyone would freak out if you were having a out of body experience, and what does the head captain know about pandora? Am not sure that I got the information about the hollow evolution right or not.**


	5. Chapter 5 Change

disclaimer- I do not own Bleach or Detective Conan

**Chapter 5: Change**

Three days have passed since the meeting with Ichigo and his friends. Conan truly had no idea what he had gotten himself into this time and he speculated that this would be a big change for him. After he got up, he dressed himself and started for the kitchen to get breakfast, he remembered the words that Kisuke had said. "Three days from now, be ready at the Kudo household with your bedroom window open." Those words stuck to him, he wandered wondered who Kisuke really is was.

"Conan-kun!" Ran's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Ran-neechan?"

"Are you sure you're okay to go to school?" Ran asked, concerned.

"Yeah! I feel great!" Conan cheered with a smile.

"Alright, but if you're in pain just tell me, okay?" Ran said.

"Hai!" With that Conan and Ran started to get ready to go to school. As they walked he Conan met up with his friends and they asked him what happened to him.

"What happened, Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah! What happened to you?" Genta added.

"I got hurt, but it wasn't too bad." Conan said, almost sheepishly. "Don't worry about it."

"Is that so..." Ai questioned skeptically.

"Yeah, that's all. Come on guys, we have to go to school or we'll be late!" Conan said. With that, a normal day of school began for the Detective Boys.

**Elsewhere **

When lunch rolled around, Ran was eating on the roof when her phone went off. She pulls out her phone and looks at the text. It was Sonoko who said that she was sick today, she said and that being sick sucks and she doesn't like it. When Ran put her phone away, she heard someone behind her.

"Hey!"

"Yes? What can I-" Ran stops and looks at the person in front of her. The person was transparent and had a broken chain on his chest.

"Y-Y-You're a g-g-g-ghost!" Ran stammered, trembling.

"Yes, I know I'm dead, which sucks. I hoped that-" Ran screamed and ran away as fast as she can down the stairs of the roof. "You run away and not won't hear me out..." The ghost sighs wearily. "After finally finding someone who could see me, too!"

After running to the restroom, Ran washed her face and looked into the mirror with a deathly pale color on her face.

"I didn't see it. It was just my imagination..." Ran said trying to catch her breath. She walked out of the restroom still feeling a sense of terror. Just then, someone called her again.

"Yo, Mouri." It was Ichigo.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun..." Ran said with a shaky voice.

"Oi, are you okay?"

"I… I just need to lie down for a while." Ran kept shivering, eyes darting about as if there were ghosts everywhere.

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse's office." Ichigo began to helps Ran towards the said office.

"What's wrong, Mouri-san?" Ran didn't know what to say to Araide's question. She couldn't say see she saw a ghost, it would make her sound nuts.

"She's having a panic attack." Ichigo replied when the karate champion didn't. "She's displaying all the signs."

"I see..." Araide checks Ran for the symptoms. "This looks a one, just rest for a bit and you will you'll be better in no time. I have some things to do, I'll be right back." The doctor walked out the door leaving the two teens alone.

"I have to go check something. Will you be alright?" Ichigo finally said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I'll be fine, Kurosaki-kun. Thanks for helping me." Ran gratefully said.

"No problem, I'll see you later." Ichigo gave a small smile and left.

"Hey Ichigo, where's Mouri?" Rukia asked when Ichigo entered the classroom.

"She's in the nurse's office, a spirit tried to haunt Mouri." Ichigo grumbled, annoyed.

"What?" Uryu's eyes widen, concerned. "She didn't see it, did she?"

"She did."

"That means she does have dormant reiyoku." Chad spoke his thoughts aloud.

"You don't think she'll have her own powers, do you?" Orihime questioned, worried about her new friend.

"We just have to watch her and make sure she stays away from the hollows." Rukia said, checking her cell phone. Just then, the school bell rang and which signaled for class to begin once again.

**Meanwhile **

Heiji sat quietly by himself on a plane bound to Beika. What happened to him three days ago was so unreal, monsters and spirits don't exist! That was what he thought until he was attacked by a white masked monster. Thank God he had survived! The best part of this ordeal is that he had killed it by some miracle. As the plane reached its destination, the Osakan got up and left for the first place he knew he would get some privacy.

"I hope that Okiya guy ain't at Kudo's house." Heiji muttered as he made his way to the Kudo household. He searched for the spare house key that Shinichi keeps hidden. He goes inside and finds out that Subaru is not at the house. He goes to the library because it has the largest space in the whole house.

"Okay... Let see if I can do this again..." Heiji grabs his charm and squeezes it in his hand and concentrates. He thinks of his friends, his family and Kazuha. Just then, light green energy flows out of the charm and it expands and take the shape of a katana.

"I got ta start carrin' dis thing all da time so I don' get myself killed." Heiji grinned and took a few practice swings with the energy sword. "Kudo ain't gonna believe dis." Just then, there was a loud roar outside. Heiji's eyes widened at the sound. "Those things are 'ere too! Great, so much fer gettin' away." Heiji readies his energy blade and goes outside to find the monster.

"You got a good smelling soul, human!"

"Eww... Ya don' say tha' ta someone." Heiji muttered and readied him himself for a fight.

"Looks like you won't stand still and let me eat you."

"Not a chance!" Heiji charges at the monster and cuts it with his energy blade. The monster then attacked with his claws but Heiji dodges it with his new found agility.

"That blade isn't the only trick you got." The monster said and attacks him again but fails to hit Heiji. "Die human!" The hollow unleashes a seires series of slashes with its scythe like claw.

"Wait for it... THERE!" Heiji dodges all of the strikes and performs a perfectly timed slash and cuts off one hollow's arms.

"MY ARM!" The hollow roars in pain.

"IT'S OVER!" Heiji grabs the energy blade with both hands and unleashes a vertical slash and cuts the hollow's mask in two and killing the hollow.

"ARRRGHH!" The hollow roared disintegrates. Heiji was exhausted after the fight. The first time when he fought, he passed out, and the second time it felt like he ran a marathon. and The third time felt like he had an hour long kendo workout. Fighting those monsters has been a real workout. Heiji started to notice a change in his strength, speed and stamina. It seemed the more that he fights the stronger he becomes, which wasn't so bad….

There is a problem to fighting those monsters. The main problem was that he has been getting hurt all the time, from burns to scratches to worse. It seems that those monsters have an acidic body, as the first time he fought one, it had grabbed his side and it left a scar on his side. His wounds had caught his mother's, father's and Kazuha's attention. Kazuha and his mom freaked out over his wounds and his father was quiet about it for some reason.

"Well, well… Not bad young man, not bad at all." Someone behind him said. Heiji turns to find... A talking cat.

"What the hell? A talking cat!" Heiji yelled, clutching his charm just in case.

"Not the weirdest thing you've encountered so far, I bet." The cat said. This made Heiji remember the attacks.

"Alright, talking cat or whatever your name is-"

"Shihoin Yoruichi."

"What are those monsters?" Heiji asked.

"They're evil spirits known as hollows. The hollows attack both the living and the dead to feast on their souls."

"Was it a good idea for me to leave Osaka?"

"Yes. The hollows might have attacked you when you least expect it, they even kill their own family and friends." This made Heiji panic.

"Crap! Kazuha is-"

"Very safe at the moment."

"How do you know?" Heiji demanded, worry filling his voice.

"Call her." So he called her and finds out she's okay, but does have a few choice words for him.

"Where are ya, ya ahou?"

"I'm visitin' da kid. I thought tha' I would drop by an' say hello."

"WHAT? You left without me! I wanted ta' see Ran-chan."

"It's okay. Maybe ya can come up 'ere next time right." There was a long pause.

"Heiji, what is really going on? A few days ago you passed out and then you keep getting beaten up somehow… What's going on?"

"Nothin' fer ya ta worry 'bout, it's just a case I'm workin' on. Look I gotta go, see ya."

"Wait-" Heiji hung up and sighs sighed.

"Trouble at home?"

"Yeah, my parents saw my wounds a few days ago an' my mum freaked out about the burn on my side. and The same with Kazuha, but my old man didn' say a thing..." Heiji explained and showed Yoruichi the burn.

"I know someone that can heal you. Come here by five o'clock."

"Okay, so what should I do until then?" Just then, there was another roar.

"Great, these things are gonna run me ragged." Heiji muttered, gripping his charm.

"You'll get used to fighting them soon."

"Why's that?" Heiji asked, confused.

"Because the hollows have deemed Beika their new feeding ground." Yoruichi gravely informed the Osakan.

"As if Kudo didn't have enough problems already." The teen gave a light laugh.

"Don't worry. There is a shinigami here that will take care of the hollows."

"A shinigami?"

"Ah! You're about to meet him." Out of nowhere, a teenager in a black kimono and bright orange hair appeared out of thin air.

'What the- How did he get here so fast?' Heiji thought. The teenager draws drew his sword from his back and brings the blade down, cutting the hollow in two. 'Whoa! He killed it in one blow! This guy must be strong, but I wonder how strong?'

"Well, that takes care of that."

"Not bad. So your you're a shinigami?" Heiji questioned, impressed.

"You can see me?"

"Yep, plain as day. So what's your name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hattori Heiji. Nice ta meet ya." Heiji nodded. "You must be the strongest of your group, right?"

"Well, I am I'm one of the strongest, but I don't bring out my true power unless I need it." Ichigo modestly informed the detective.

'One of the strongest! How much power does he have? and That sword is huge!' Heiji thought.

"Well, I gotta go back to my body. I'll be back in a few seconds." Ichigo disappeared.

"WHOA! How he do that!"

"It's called shunpo." Yoruichi explained. A few moments later Ichigo returned in his human body.

"Alright Hattori, let's talk."

"About what?"

"Like how you have reiatsu." Ichigo said. "It's weak, but it's growing stronger."

"So you can sense it?"

"Yeah, I can sense it. Once you start training more, your power will manifest properly."

"I see... I guess Conan doesn't have any power right." Heiji said.

"Actually, Conan or Shinichi-Kun has a lot of dormant power. All he needs to do is to find a way to unleash his reiatsu." Yoruichi said.

"I see... So when do ya think his power will awaken?"

"Who knows-" Just then Ichigos cell phone goes off.

"Hello?" Ichigo answers the phone.

"Kurosaki! I need help!" A teen said over the phone.

"Who is this?"

"It's Shinichi. Kudo Shinichi!"

"...Wait what!"

"I don't know how this happened. I was attacked by one of those hollows and then I transformed. Look I'll tell you later, I'm on my way to my house." Shinichi hangs up. After a few minutes a young man runs up to them.

"Hey guys, it's me Conan."

"What the- Kudo did you take one of those antidotes?" Heiji asked.

"Hattori! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would be safe here from those monsters at beika but nope, I just walked into the fire." Hattori said.

"Yeah... Hard to believe that ghost are real." Shinichi said. After that the small group went inside the Kudo house in the living room.

"Alright Kudo-Kun, tell us why your you again."

"Okay, here's what happened."

**Flashback**

School ended rather well for Conan and his friends. The school was talking about the explosion and what might be causing them. The kids wanted to investigate the cause of the explosions but they were forced away by the police, sometimes it really sucks being a kid.

"Aww man! They won't let us investigate!" Genta complained.

"Yeah! It's not fair!" Ayumi pouted.

"Their's no helping it. I guess we should go home." Ai said. With that the Detective Boys went back to their homes. Conan was walking back to the agency when he felt something in the air, something that was evil and it was coming his way and Every fiber of his being tells him to dodge. Conan dives out of the way and rolls just when the stop he was standing at explodes. The boar like hollow growls at Conan with its red glowing eyes.

"Dammit! How am I suppose to fight something that can kill me in one blow- WHOA!" Conan dodges another attack from the hollow. "I hate is little body, I can't runaway from this hollow with these short legs of my." Conan thought. Just then a surge of power courses throughout Conans body and he became surrounded by a blinding light. When the light fades away Conan felt taller and stronger. He looks at himself and realized that he wasn't a child anymore.

"What the- how did I change!" Shinichi looked at himself. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt with dark blue pants and a white button down shirt under the blue long sleeve. Shinichi didn't have time to look at himself, he had a bigger problem and the hollow was making the another attack.

"I might be myself, but how I'm suppose to kill it." Shinichi jump over boar hollows attack, but its other arm grabbed him and threw him in the sky, and he crashes on a roof a of a building.

"Dammit- wait... Shouldn't I be dead. The speed that I was going and with the force of the impact I should at least have a few broken bones." Shinchi looks at the clothing he's wearing. The shirt was torn on the back, just then the suit repairs it self in matter of seconds. "What the- the shirt repaired itself but-" Just then the hollow jumps to the roof. "Crap! What do I do? I can't just kill it with my bare hands!"

The hollow then grabbed Shinichi and pulls him to its face and opens its mouth. "I am NOT gonna die like this!" Shinchi gets his arm free and punches it in the eye as hard as he can and the left side of the mask breaks, this made the hollow roar in pain. "Hey, I can do this!" Just then energy collect in his arm and goes into his hand. He thust his fist towards the hollow and unleashes a large blast of energy. The impact of the energy blast kills the hollow and Shinichi is safe.

"How did I do that?" Shinichi sighed.

"Hey! Did you hear that!" Someone said.

"Yeah! It sounded like an explosion!" Another person said.

"Crap! I got to get out of here!" Shinichi said and he made his escape.

**End of flashback**

"After that I met with Urahara-San and he gave me Ichigos cell number and I came here." Shinichi said.

"I see... It is a rather interesting power, but I think that you should return to your smaller form. Your using up all of your spiritual energy." Yourichi said.

"Did that cat talk?"

"Yes I did, but first you have to change back to your smaller form." Yourichi said.

"How?"

"Concentrate and think of yourself as Conan." With that said Shinichi concentrates and thinks about being smaller. Shinichi body soon becomes surrounded by light and becomes Conan.

"Hey! Your back ta being short." Heiji said. Shinichi looks at himself and he's Conan again and everything is accounted for, good thing he's not "exposed" that would make things awkward. "If you master your transformation power you won't need the antidote."

"You think so?"

"Your power is almost like one of my abilities. So you know, I can transform as well. Behold, my true form." The black cat becomes surrounded by smoke and the cat grows and take the form of a woman. This left Conan and Heiji shell shocked at what they saw, a cat turing into a woman. A woman that happened to be "exposed."

"ARGH! Put some clothes on!" Ichigo yelled."

"Your still acting like that. I thought you've gotten use to it by now." Yourichi said, and looks over to the others. Both young men were red in the face and bleeding from the nose. "I haven't seen that reaction in a long time." Yourichi laughs.

"Can ya get some clothes on, its awkward looking at ya naked." Heiji said as he mended his nose and covered his eyes.

"If you need clothes I'm sure my okaa-san left something here." Conan said as he did the same thing as Heiji did. after getting dressed in a short sleeve shirt and some black pants Yourichi looked at the clock, it was five minutes to five o'clock.

"Conan, it's almost five o'clock. Go to your room and open your window." Yourichi said.

"How did you-"

"Kisuke told me." After that, everyone followed Conan to Shinichis room. Conan then opened the window and waited.

"I wonder why Urahara-San wanted me to do this." Conan remembers his words again. "He reminds me of someone I don't want to talk about." Conan said with half moon eyes. He looks out of the window and notices the nice breeze, the sun was setting and in a hour it will be dark. Just then something moving at high speeds closes the distance and slams on the wall in the room. The ball splatters a red fluid all over the wall and slides down.

"Wh-what the hell!" A message appeared under the red paint.

_-Urgent. Cometh to Haido city, warehouse number 15-_

Seeing the message made Conan rub his forehead with two fingers and Heiji freaked out.

"This had better come out of my wall..." Conan said.

"What the hell! It like a dying message written in the victims blood!"

"Yeah. This happened to me to, you get use to it. Wait, there's more."

_-P.S_

_If you think that this is some message written in the blood. Then you're a mystery otaku-_

"That asshole!" Heiji said clenching his fist.

"I get enough of that from Ran." Conan said.

"Okay you two, don't want to keep him waiting. Let's go!" Yoruichi said. The group of four goes outside and Yoruichi punches Heiji in the gut.

"What the-" Ichigo picked up Conan. "Hey!"

"Don't worry, we're going to get you both there in a flash." Yoruichi picked up the unconscious Heiji. "Ready Ichigo?"

"Yeah."

"Ready for what-" In a blink of an eye the group was gone.

**To be continued...**

**A/N- I got a Beta reader now, which is a big help. She did take her time but balancing school and Fanfic must be tough. I also have the problem with random story ideas popping up in my head. Here one for you Akako fans, what if there was a witch hunter, a legit hardcore witch hunter that's immune to magic, and it's up to Kaito and Saguru to set a side their differences to protect Akako. Just a idea of mine and it's up for grabs. I don't have time to write it.**


	6. Chapter 6 Powerful allies

**Chapter 6 Powerful Allies**

The normal life that Conan and Heiji once knew was gone. The two young men awakened to their hidden power that was within them. Conan could transform into his older self and use a outfit that augmented his strength and endurance, with it he was saved from a hollow attack. Heiji could channel his reiatsu into his charm and form an energy sword and fight off the hollows with his augmented skills and power.

Before Conan and Heiji had been taken to see Kisuke, Kaito had began the school day as he always does. And that was messing with either Saguru or Toshiro.

"Kuroba..." Toshiro was releasing a deadly aura.

"Now this is the best I've done yet!" The captain's hair and uniform was tie dyed with many different colors. Behind them Akako, Rangiku, Keiko and Saguru watched what unfolded with amusement. As for Momo, she was tired of playing referee so she watched as well.

"I hate to admit it, but Kuroba-kun has outdone himself this time." Akako smirked, twirling a magenta lock.

"How on earth did he do that?" Momo asked, impressed.

"Beats me, I guess Kuroba-kun's sleight of hand mastery will be beyond us." Keiko said, giggling.

"It's pretty good! I wonder how he did that?" Rangiku wondered, grinning.

"A magician never tells his secrets- WHOA!" Kaito was interrupted trying to dodge Toshiro's kick.

"Kuroba! Fix this at once!" Toshiro demanded.

"Come on Hitsugaya, you need to taste the rainbow- YIKES!" Kaito dodged another kick. As this continued, Saguru continued to talk with Akako and Keiko.

"I wonder if Aoko is feeling better." Keiko said, concern lacing her tone.

"I spoke to Nakamori-keibu. He informed me that she was staying home because of her cold."

"Wasn't she coming back today?" Akako questioned. Not that she cared of course.

"Yes, she was. But on the way to school she was injured and suffered from one of those attacks. I suppose she hasn't fully recovered yet."

"That must be one tough cold." Keiko said, sighing. The sound of the school bell stopped Kaito and Toshiro's fight and class began. Toshiro was excused to try and fix his hair.

**Later**

The school day ended, fortunately with no more pranks. Kaito was heading back home to deliver Aoko the assignments that she had missed, but Saguru beat him to it. This made Kaito mad; who the hell does that Brit think he is, Casanova? He always goes off and to flirt with Aoko and pretty much any other woman. On occasion, he had blushed slightly whenever Akako appeared. Not a full blown loving look like those poor bastards that were enthralled by her charm, but still.

"I wonder if Hakuba is slightly immune to Akako…" He mused aloud. The meitantei did show some resistance to the witch, but not a lot. "Then again, he's a flirtatious son of a-"

*BOOM*

Kaito heard a loud explosion from behind him. He quickly turned to see what looks like a mirage, but it became more clear until it was visible. The monster looked like something from an anime. The hollow was a cross between a lion and what looked like a gorilla. Its white mask had a face of an ape, the fangs of a lion and a mane around the neck. "SOULS! I NEED SOULS!"

"What the-" The hollow attacked and destroyed a whole wall with its fist.

"Screw whatever it is, I gotta get out of here!" Kaito ran for blocks dodging attack after attack.

"SOULS!" It bellowed again.

"I heard you the first time!" Kaito yelled and dodged another attack. Kaito soon ran into a empty lot, and there was nowhere to run. "A dead end... Wait that means... I'LL BE DEAD!" Kaito pulled out his card gun, prepared to fire. But before he could, he was hit by the lion slash ape slash whatever-it-was hollow.

"GAH!" Kaito fell to the ground in pain. "Dammit..." Kaito grounded out weakly and glanced at his card gun. It was broken.

"GIVE ME SOULS!" The hollow roared.

"There is no way I'm dying here. Not yet." Kaito winced, determined. Just then, a surge of power flowed from within him and into the broken card gun that was next to him. Kaito's card gun was fixed and currently glowing.

"What the hell?" The magician stared at the card gun. Then he remembered the hollow due to another roar and quickly grabbed the tool. "Well then... Time to fight!"

Kaito shot off two cards, both of them spades, a five and a seven. The cards proceeded to hit and then explode, engulfing the hollow in flames. The hollow shook off the flames and prepared itself for another attack.

"Looks like the tables have turned!" Kaito smirked. "Well then, time to see what else I can do!" Kaito fired another card, it was the ace of hearts. The ace of hearts curved away from the hollow's direction and hit Kaito. The card began to heal him.

"Hearts seem to heal." Kaito mumbled. He fired two more cards, the king of diamonds and the ten of clubs. The king starts to spin so fast until it looked like a saw blade and cuts the hollow's hand off. The club hits it in the gut and makes the hollow fly backwards.

"Diamonds cut and clubs smash… Nice!" Kaito cheered, grinning. The hollow attempted to attack again, but fails to hit him. Kaito then shoots five cards which is a straight flush. The cards fuse together and form a giant glowing long sword. The sword launched into the hollow's face and exploded.

"It seems that when I have the right cards to form a successful poker hand, they do tremendous damage." Kaito mused. He was starting to figure everything out. But just then, there was a loud crash around him. All around him, there were different types of hollows. And they had him surrounded.

"Shit... I'm screwed." Kaito cursed, but he prepared to fire. But before he could, a familiar young woman with orange hair appeared out of nowhere.

"Matsumoto?" She was a wearing black kimono. He was then grabbed by her and moved so fast, it was like a blur.

"WHOA! I need to learn how to do that!" Kaito yelled excitedly. It would make heists so much easier.

"Taicho! You're clear!" Kaito looked up to see Toshiro Hitsugaya descend from the sky and pull out a katana.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" A massive Chinese dragon slammed into the ground and freezes it, turning the lot into a field of ice. It was now filled with frozen ice stalagmites the size of buildings.

"That ends that." Toshiro put Hyorinmaru back into its scabbard. Seeing the effect of Toshiro's power make Kaito's jaw hit the ground.

"That's Shiro-chan for you." Momo proudly stated as she walked over to Kaito. The stunned magician stepped back from the approaching girl, wary.

"Hold still please, I need to see if you have injuries." She began to check for any injuries on Kaito. "You don't seem too hurt, but some treatment won't hurt." Momo began to use some healing Kidou. When she finished the treatment, Toshiro landed onto the building.

"I'm sure that you have questions, but first come with us." Toshiro coldly commanded.

"Okay... Where are we going?" Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Our temporary base." Toshiro gave a nod to Rangiku. Kaito's new classmate then grabbed him.

"Wait, what are you- WHOA!" Rangiku used her shunpo to transport Kaito to their base, leaving Momo and Toshiro alone.

"I knew there was something different about Kuroba-san." Momo started.

"Yes. And it seems that his power revolves around playing cards. Each card has a different property ranging from offensive to defensive." Toshiro deduced. "I think that's just the surface to Kuroba's power though. I'm sure the more he trains, the more likely his power will start to grow."

"I see... Well, we better get going, Shiro-chan." Momo smiled warmly at her childhood friend.

"Don't call me that! It's Hitsugaya-taicho!" The captain scolded as the two left. However, they failed to notice a red eyed raven spying on them. The raven flew away into the bleak sky and towards a dark forest. It flew gracefully in between the trees and deeper into the dark woods until a it came to a large mansion. The raven landed on a decorated windowsill and knocks with its beak. The window opened and the raven flew in, landing on the arm of an extremely expensive looking chair. An ugly man stepped closed the window and bowed to his mistress before leaving the room. The person who owned the raven was none other than Akako. The witch stroked her pet and with a wave of her hand, images begin to appear in the mirror.

The images were of Kaito, Shinichi and Heiji fighting various hollows with their new powers and from the raven's point of view. Thanks to the new spell Akako had learned, the three men soon had their own power.

"Well, this is rather interesting." Akako waved her hand again and watches Kaito fighting with a smirk playing upon her lips. "I knew Kaito had some power within him, but I didn't think it would manifest into this... I think it suits him though."

The temptress changes the scene again and views the images of Shinichi fighting. "His power interests me the most. Not only can he transform in between an adult form and a child form, but he is protected by a mass of condensed energy that the shinigami call reiatsu. I've been wondering if he would also have power…"

With another wave of her hand, an image of Heiji fighting appears. "This one seems to channel his reiatsu into a charm and forms it into a katana. Not only that, but his skills are augmented by it." Akako finished looking over the images of the three and their powers, but returns the picture to Shinichi.

"Interesting... Very interesting. I could use a new bodyguard. I have become rather sick of looking at my ugly slave." Akako smirked, red eyes flashing. "However, I will need time to prepare. If I'm correct, then he's the same as Kuroba-kun. I'll need to use something with a lot more power..." Akako muttered with a frown. Just then, she hears the whispers of the living creatures in the forest.

"Intruders..." The whispers warned.

"I see... As the mistress of this domain, I cannot sit idly by and do nothing about this crime." Akako reaches into her closet and pulls out a scythe. "I have not used this in a long time… Since I tried to kill Kid, if I recall correctly." With the weapon in hand, she readied herself for combat. Tapping the scythe on the ground, a magic circle appeared. Being the mistress of this forest granted her the ability to travel anywhere within the forest that she pleased. She can also tell when someone enters the forest because of the residents of the forest tell her.

"Let's see who the intruders are, shall we?" Akako closes her eyes in concentration and senses the intruders. She senses twisted auras in the North-Eastern part of the forest. "Found them..." With a wave of her scythe, the circle actives and Akako disappears in a bright light.

**Elsewhere**

The magic circle appears and with a bright light, the witch does as well. She immediately spots the intruders. They were hollows. Each hollow was a different type. One was a bull that was on all four but the size of a bus, the second one was a flying type with fish like features, and the last one was a frog of sorts. The hollows roared and their eyes glowed red with lust.

"My... Such primitive creatures." Akako mused with disdain. "Be gone!"

Akako moves her hand in a strange pattern and points at the bull hollow. "Burn!" The hollow becomes surrounded by vortex of fire. The flames burn the flesh of the hollow and making it crack and blister. The bull roars in agonizing pain as it's slowly reduced to dust.

"OHOHOHOHO~! Those flames weren't just normal fire, those are hell flames!" Akako laughs as the hollow dies. The frog hollow spits acid at Akako, but the earth rises and forms a barrier between the acid blast and her.

"WHAT...!" The frog hollow yelled in surprise.

"Oh, so you do possess some intelligence. The reason your attack failed is because I am the mistress of this forest and when the mistress is in danger, the forest will aid me in combat." Akako elegantly lifted her hand above her head and a sphere of fire forms. She hurls it at the frog hollow and the sphere explodes on impact, the blast blowing apart the hollows head. "I also forgot to mention… The forest increases my power tenfold." Akako laughs again, triumphant. The last hollow performs a dive bomb in hope of doing damage.

"That won't work..." Akako readies herself and sidesteps, using the momentum of the hollow against it. She slashes the hollow in half, killing the hollow in one blow. She watches it disintegrates and laughs.

"Ohoho~! Well, I've had my exercise for the day." Akako brushes herself off, twirling her scythe around. "I think it's time for a relaxing bath." The temptress teleported back to her mansion with a snap of her fingers.

After cleaning herself, Akako headed towards the magic chamber in her house. With hopes and determination of crafting a powerful charm to use on her new bodyguard.

**Elsewhere**

Ichigo and Yoruichi land outside of an old warehouse holding Conan and Heiji respectively. Ichigo put Conan down and the boy turned to face Ichigo, a scowl on his face.

"Never do that again!" Conan glared at Ichigo.

"Take it easy, at least we got here in time." Ichigo retorted.

"In time? How long did it take-"

"Thirty seconds." Yoruichi grinned at Conan's reaction.

"Thirty seconds! But that's-"

"Impossible? Not really." Ichigo smirked. "You should see how fast I am when in my Bankai."

"What's Bankai?" Conan asked, confused.

"You gotta see to believe." Ichigo replied as Heiji started to wake up. Yoruichi put Heiji down.

"Argh... What hit me?" Heiji groaned.

"I did." Yoruichi said.

"Wha' da hell did ya do dat for?" Heiji yelled.

"It made it easier to get here. Come on, it's time for the meeting." Yoruichi guided the two into the rundown warehouse.

"Wow... Nice digs." Heiji said, chalk full of sarcasm.

"Smartass, it's down here." Ichigo insulted Heiji and pointed to a staircase. The group traveled down the stairs and at the end, there was a large open space that looked like a desolate wasteland.

"What the-" Heiji was at a loss of words.

"What do you think now?" Ichigo said triumphantly with a smug grin.

"Impressive..." Conan was in awe.

"I'm glad you approve." A large tanned man greeted as he walked up to them. "My name is Tessai Tsukabishi, it's nice to meet you boys." The man points behind him. "Kuchiki-san, Sado-san, Inoue-san and Ishida-san are out on patrol and will be back shortly. Keep going this way and you'll see the Boss." The group followed his order and a short walk later they found Kisuke in front of a large TV with a bunch of weird looking wires.

"Alright! All set and good to go." Kisuke cheered, wiping his brow. He then turned around and spotted the group coming over.

"Nice, do ya get HD on dat thing?" Heiji asked, impressed.

"It's actually a communication relay. It will connect us to the Soul Society." He activated the relay, and on the screen appears a very old man.

"I see you have some new faces. I am Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Sotaicho of the Gotei 13." The old man said. The two detectives noticed that the old man look frail but the way the sotaicho spoke demanded respect and for them to listen word for word.

"Da Gotei 13?" Heiji repeated.

"I see that you do not know of the Gotei 13 yet. You will have to be filled in later. For now I have to brief you on our course of action. First, the information we had acquired from the soul Akemi Miyano is true. The jewel exists and can grant you immortality." Yamamoto informed the group.

"It would be bad if human achieved immortality." Conan thought aloud.

"Indeed, Kudo Shinichi." This made the meitantei's eyes widen.

"But how-"

"In Kuchiki Rukia's report, it tells that men in black poisoned you with something called APTX 4869 which caused you to shrink." The Sotaicho explained. "If they do find Pandora and use it to make themselves immortal, then those souls will not pass on to the Soul Society. This will disrupt the balance of souls that pass back and forth from the World of the Living and the Soul Society. If more people become immortal, the balance will be further disrupted and it will eventually lead to the apocalypse." This made the two detectives' eyes widen in horror.

"The end of the world!" Conan repeated, visibly paling.

"Ya got ta be jokin', Jii-san!" Heiji yelled.

"I do not joke around, boy." The way Yamamoto called him boy seemed almost scary. It was most definitely intimidating. "The Gotei 13 will not allow such an action. You, Kudo Shinichi, shall have the support of the Gotei 13 in your mission. But in return, you must aid Kurosaki Ichigo in defending Beika. Kurosaki, you are to aid Kudo Shinichi in his mission to stop this Black Organization in finding Pandora and prevent them from achieving immortality." The Sotaicho ordered.

"Of course. I'm grateful for the help," Conan gave a small bow to Yamamoto.

"Dis seems too good ta be true. Why don' ya just go an' destroy them yourselves?" Hattori muttered with a snort.

"We cannot act so rashly, boy! Biding our time is the only option. If they do find Pandora, then we will strike and take Pandora. Then we will destroy this organization in one fell swoop. However, Pandora cannot be destroyed so easily." The sotaicho stated.

"Then how can it be destroyed?" Conan questioned.

"The only way to completely destroy it is the Sokyoku. The power of the Sokyoku will vaporize Pandora into nothingness." Yamamoto explained.

"So where do we begin?" Ichigo asked.

"I have to inform Hitsugaya-taicho of Pandora. Until then, you two!" The Sotaicho roared with a thunderous voice that made the two flinch. "You two are to train under Urahara and Kurosaki. Hone your skills so you will not become burdens!" He ordered.

"Now hold on a minute 'ere! Who are you to order us around?" Heiji yelled. This made Yamamoto open his eyes and glare at the teen, successfully Heiji feel smaller and shrink.

"Be silent, you defiant child! Would you rather be fodder to the hollows or do you actually want to protect yourself?" The Sotaicho scolded.

"I'm sorry about my friend, he's a little hot headed but brave." Conan explained. Shinichi knew that Yamamoto was a no non-sense kind of guy. The scars on his head were most likely injuries that he attained in his long career, and no doubt there were more of them. The fact that he is also missing an arm is a dead giveaway. Shinichi theorized that Yamamoto could easily take out Gin, Vodka and the whole organization one handed. Literally.

"I see... He would fit well in squad seven." The sotaicho cracked a small smile. "Now, I must to go and inform Hitsugaya-taicho of the mission. Succeed." The TV screen then turned blank. The two teens turned to Kisuke and Ichigo.

"Alright, you two. Time to start training. It will last for three weeks. Do you have an excuse for Mouri-san, Conan-kun?" Kisuke questioned.

"I can tell her that I'll be spending time with my 'parents'." Conan answered, flipping out his phone and walking away to call Ran.

"And you, Hattori-san?"

"I can tell my parents I'm involved in a case." Heiji muttered and called his house. A few minutes later, the two come back.

"Ran bought it. She sounded upset though..." Conan sighed.

"It can't be helped." Heiji comforted his friend, walking back to them. "They bought it, hook, line and sinker."

"Alright then! First, it's time to learn some key facts." Kisuke said.

**Elsewhere**

Kaito and Rangiku arrived at a small apartment building. Toshiro and Momo land right next to him, scaring and making him hop back.

"WHOA! I gotta get used to that…"

"I'm sure you will." Rangiku giggled. Kaito looked at the apartment building, observing every detail.

"Something wrong?" Toshiro scowled.

"Nope, I find it a good idea. No one will suspect this place to be a base." Kaito flashed a grin.

"That's the idea. Come on, we don't want to keep the Sotaicho waiting." Toshiro grumbled. They made their way into the apartment building and walked into the living room. The first thing that a Kaito spots is a huge TV.

"Awesome! This would be a soccer fan's dream TV." Kaito grinned his signature smile and thought of Tantei-kun.

"It does have that feature. But it's our communication relay." Rangiku informed the magician.

The screen turned on and a old man was on the other side. The old man introduced himself as Yamamoto, sotaicho of the Gotei 13 to Kaito and began explaining what he told Conan and Shinichi. He tells them about Pandora and what it can truly do, and everyone in the room had a reaction to this. Toshiro kept his cold composure, Rangiku's eyes widened at this, and Momo was horror stricken. As for Kaito, kept his Poker Face intact and realized his theories were finally confirmed. However, if the organization made themselves immortal, then it could slowly lead to the end of the world.

"What will you do, boy?" Yamamoto questioned Kaito after he finished explaining everything.

"If it's alright... I'd like to help." Kaito responds.

"Very well. If you wish to become stronger, then seek out Haido Warehouse Fifteen. Someone will be there waiting for you."Yamamoto told the magician.

"Thanks a lot. If that's all, I would like to get going."

"Very well, you are excused." With that, Kaito leaves the apartment building and hops onto the next train to Haido City. He called his mother and Aoko and told them that he was going on a trip for a few weeks. Chikage seemed concerned, but didn't object and told him to be careful. Aoko yelled at Kaito and made him go deaf for a while, but she eventually (and grudgingly) stopped yelling at him.

He finally arrived to the warehouses and looked for number fifteen. He found the warehouse after a few minutes of searching and goes in and finds a woman with short black hair.

"You're Kaito Kuroba, right?" Kaito nodded at her question. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki. The Sotaicho told me we would have a new arrival. Come with me." The two go down the stairs and into the training area. Kaito was in amazed at what he saw. It was a massive artificial wasteland Rukia handed him a schedule.

"This is the training schedule." Kaito scans it.

Breakfast- 6:00 AM - 6:15 AM

Training- 6:15 AM - 4:00 PM (lunch at 12:30PM)

Rest/Dinner- 4:00 PM - 6:00 PM

Evening Training 6:00PM - 10:00PM

Bedtime 10:00 PM - 6:00AM

Hope you enjoy your training! (Chappy doodle)

Kaito had a feeling that the training was going to be the toughest he would go through in his life. But fortunately for him he wasn't the only one. He spots two familiar detectives and Kaito walks up to them.

"K-Kudou? But… You're…" Heiji looked back and forth between Kaito and Conan.

Conan deadpanned. "Hattori, I'm right here. That's someone else…"

"Hey! I'm Kuroba Kaito!" The magician bowed. "Pleased to meet you!"

"Are you related to Kudou Shinichi in anyway?" Heiji demanded.

"The Great Detective of the East? Not that I know of."

"Okay… Anyways, ya got a fullbring too, huh?" Heiji asked Kaito.

"Fullbring?" Kaito repeated.

"That's what Urahara-san calls it. Do you have one?" Conan questioned. Kaito was surprised that Tantei-kun had special powers. But then again, the detective shrunk. Why couldn't he have powers?

"Yeah, I'll show you guys later. Shouldn't we get training?" Kaito asked to the two detectives.

"Yeah, we should. I gotta go train with Kurosaki." Heiji muttered.

"I'm with Shihoin-san in hand-to-hand combat." Conan stated.

How can you fight in that body? Kaito silently asked. Then, "I guess that means I'm with Urahara-san." Whoever that is. "Let's get to training, how hard can it be?"

The three would soon find out the hard way, as these three weeks were going to be hell for them all.

To be continued...

**A/N- There we go, all set and uploaded. Sorry about being so late, I've been playing a game called dark souls it's really good, but it is intense. How intense you ask? The back of the case reads "prepare to die!" The back of the case was right, I did die... a lot of time... In very painful and unfair ways... But in the end, I beat the game so, I get to start a new game plus and get killed again!**

**Cleseaj500- Glad you like that idea, and it's up for grabs.**

**Unknown author 1- I will have a few of the captains stopping by in the world of the living.**

**Unknown author 2- I have a different person in mind... But I'm not tell.**

**Reader238- Yes, Ran will get her own power and get over her fear of ghost (eventually).**


	7. Chapter 7 Bonds forged in battle

**Chapter 7 Bonds forged in battle**

The first week of training had begun, the training was different for each of them. Yourichi trained Shinichi in mastering his transformation and his fullbring, The transformation is one of the abilities provided by his fullbring. But using his fullbring and his transformation drains his spiritual energy and will make him exhausted. They also began covering hand to hand combat, and mastering his fullbring energy blast ability.

"Okay Shinichi, ready?" Yourichi asked.

"Hai!" Conan transforms into shinichi, actives his fullbring and begins to spar with Yourichi. On the western side of the training area Heiji and Ichigo were about to begin their training.

"You all set Hattori?" Ichigo asked as he readied Zangetsu.

"I'm ready." Heiji summoned his fullbring and charges at Ichigo. At the south of the training area Kaito and Urahara prepared for their training.

"You all set Kuroba-san?" Urahara asked.

"Ready!" Kaito actives his fullbring and fights with Kisuke.

**Later**

Two battle worn teens and a faux child soaked in a hot spring, the hot spring actually has healing capabilities which was convenient. As their wounds healed in the hot spring the three talked about their training and other things.

"Ugh... I swear Kurosaki almost killed me." Heiji said.

"You too, I guess they don't hold anything back. When I was training with Urahara-san he cut me up pretty good, but he is pretty cool." Kaito said.

"You think you had it bad, Yourichi punched me through a rock, a huge hard rock! It's a wonder I'm still alive." Conan said.

"Damn Ku-Conan-kun, ya got it rough." Heiji said.

"So what about you Hattori, what was your training like?" Kuroba asked.

"Goddammit da guy is insanely strong. I can't even block'em wit' out me flyin' half a cross da training area. What was Urahara like Kuroba?" Heiji asked.

"Hard to read, one minute he's goofing off and the next he's in your face with his sword." Kaito said.

"Damn... Dis is gonna be hell ain't it?" Heiji said.

"Sound about right." Conan said. "But at least we have the hot spring, right?" Conan said.

"I'll say, this water is healing our wounds pretty quick I would love to have one of these." Kaito said as his wounds disappeared.

"Dis is pretty handy." Heiji said. Just then they hear Rukia yelling for them.

"Oi guys! Dinners ready!" Rukia said.

"Ya heard her. Time fer dinner." Heiji said. All three of them get out and get dressed and go to eat. After eating they listen to a explanation on basic combat from Kisuke and then begin their evening training. When the evening training was finished all of them go to bed, the beds were provided by Kisuke and were in the warehouse, since the training looked like it was alway daytime down there.

"So Kurosaki, what about school?" Conan asked.

"Luckily for us there's a flu bug going around, the teachers will think I got sick." Ichigo said.

"How much time has that bought you?"

"A week. Urahara-san and Yourichi-san will have to train the three of you when I go back to school. Well I'll see you tomorrow." Ichigo leaves.

"Time ta hit da hay, g'night." Heiji said as the light clicked off.

**Later**

The training resumed after a good nights rest. Once again it was the same Routine as the last time, Shinichi faced off with Yourichi, Kaito was training with Urahara and Heiji was training with Ichigo. The sparring match with Shinichi and Yourichi was heating up when Shinchi tried to out smart her in the match, but several times he was beat back.

'Damn... Wait I got it!' Shinchi charges up a energy blast.

"What's that boy up to?" Yourichi said to herself and dashed at Shinichi. Just when Yourichi was in front of Shinichi he jumps and flips over her, then while above her he launches the attack. The blast sends him flying into the air and he lands on the ground.

"Did I get her?" Shinichi said and looked at the crater and saw nothing.

'If she's not here then-' Shinichi thoughts were interrupted by someone appearing behind him.

"Boo!" Yourichi said.

"Wha-" Shinichi was elbowed in the back, this sent him flying forwards, then Yourichi used shunpo to get in front of him and kicked Shinichi in the gut.

"GACK!" Shinichi spits up some blood, and then was hit with a unforgiving barrage of attacks until he flew backwards and slammed on a rock then fell to the ground.

"You can't just out smart your enemy Shinichi-Kun. A good plan is nothing if you can't hit your enemy." Yourichi said.

"But that was point blank range!" Shinichi yelled as he slowly got back up.

"I am known as the flash goddess for a reason." She used her shunpo to get behind him. "Your smart Shinichi-Kun, but your missing something. Do you know what your missing?"

"Speed..."

"That's right, and without it you can't keep up." Yourichi said and punched him. The punch sent him flying into another rock, the impact destroyed a part of his protective suit.

"But that's not all you lack." Yourichi said to a downed Shinichi.

**Elsewhere**

Kaito ran a crossed the side of a rock and jumped high in the air. The great thing about having this power, it made him more agile and faster. Today he was working on his ability to sense Reiatsu, Kisuke hid himself and if Kaito doesn't find him he'll get attacked.

"Where is he..." Kaito muttered as he perched himself on a rock. Just then he felt something, it was a powerful and it was heading his way fast from the east. At the last second Kaito jumps off the rock just to see it get destroyed.

"Too close for comfort!" Out of the corner of his eye he spot Kisuke just standing there. "Gotcha!" He fires a volley of cards, the spades explode on contact, the diamonds and clubs hit him as well. When the smoke clears Kisuke is gone.

"Behind you!" Kisuke said and performed a flying kick that hit Kaito in his back.

"WOOOAH!" Kaito hits the ground hard and rolls for ten feet and crashes in a rock. Kaito was in bad shape, his left arm was dislocated, his right ankle was sprained, he was also bleeding from a gash on his head and. He popped his arm back into its socket and looked at his leg.

"Shit... I can't move with this..." Kaito thinks for a bit, then he gets an idea. He pulls out a king of hearts and places it on his sprainned, the card actives and heals his ankle.

"Not a bad power." Kisuke said making Kaito jump back and shoots out a burst of card which were blocked by Kisukes Chikasumi no Tate.

"Kirisaki, Benihime." Kisuke counters with a barrage of energy blasts, most of them hit Kaito and do a large amount of damage.

"A-are you trying to kill me!" Kaito stammered. The clothes he was wearing were torn and ripped up.

"Nah, if I really wanted to kill you I would do this. Kamisori, Benihime!" With a swing motion of his zanpakuto a red energy wave misses Kaito, he looks to see that a boulder that was behind him was split in half, from top to bottom.

"You see, what I'm doing to you is nothing." Kisuke said a grin. Kaito was left with a horror stricken look in his face.

**Meanwhile**

In a other part of the training area, Ichigo and Heiji began their match. His viridian colored blade clashed with Ichigos sword, Heiji goes in for an attack but Ichigo deflects the slash. Ichigo strikes with his Zangetsu and clashes with Heijis energy sword which sent Heiji flying backwards.

'Crap! Dis guys strength is unreal, how can I fight'em?' Heiji thought. Ichigo charges at Heiji and brings Zangetsu over his head and begins to bring it down for a slash. Heiji dodges and counters with a slash, but Ichigo uses his shunpo to get behind Heiji.

"No ya don't!" Heiji turns around and swings his blade at Ichigo, but he catches it with one hand. "Oh dats a load of-" Ichigo then throws him into a rock.

"You still good to go?" Ichigo asked the dazed detective.

"Yeah, fan freakin' tastic..." Heiji said as he slowly got up.

"Good... Let's go!" Ichigo charges him again. Their swords clash over and over again, Heiji was breathing heavily, sweating profusely and getting weaker by the second. "Come on Hattori, You can't stop now." Ichigo said as he kept fighting him. Heiji starts to notice that his blade is beginning to weaken and waver. Then finally Heijis sword disappeared.

"Looks like your at your limit." Ichigo pointed out.

'Dammit! Dis guy'z a freakin' beast. I can't out smart'em, even if I do he just doesn't get hurt. I guess I'm not strong enough.' Heiji thought sadly.

"You want to become stronger right?" Ichigo said, Heiji nods to this. "Then fight, there is no other path. In the pursue of power the only path is the path of battle, when you cut down your enemies to keep fighting. In order to become stronger you must seek out battles." Ichigo explained.

"Power... Kurosaki, why did you choose this path in life?" Heiji asked.

"Too become stronger so I can protect all of my friends and all those around me. A year ago I was given the power to fight and since then I've fought many battles. I trained to become stronger, and when it seemed hopeless I never give up." He rises Zangetsu in the air "Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." The ground begins to crack. Rubble begins to float in the air and Zangetsu starts to glow.

"Never surrender. Never retreat and keep push your yourself ta win, no matter how hopeless it is right?" Heiji asked which Ichigo nods. "Okay then, time ta stop screwin' around!" Heiji grips his charm tighter and the blade reappears and he rises it of his head, his eyes flashed with newfound power which makes Ichigo smirk.

'How did I do?' Ichigo asked within himself.

**'Not bad king! Not bad at all! Althought if he doesn't get it, I gonna kick his ass.'** Hollow Ichigo said.

_'You learned well, and now it is time to pass on our teaching.' _Zangetsu said.

**'This guy better be ready cause if he's not, he's gonna die.' **Hollow ichigo said.

"Right... GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo yelled and released a energy blast. At the same time Heiji released a energy blast well. The two clash and canceled each other out. When the dust clears a large X shaped was on the ground.

"Not bad, every fight you'll become stronger. But for now rest, you need it." Ichigo said.

"Ha! what'd ya talkin' bout! I feel... Fine..." Heiji passes out.

So much for that..." Ichigo said and picked up Heiji and put him on his shoulder.

_'The young man did well. I was surprised when he summoned his fullbring with little to no strengh left.' _ Zangetsu said.

**'He' a dumbass though.' **Hollow ichigo grinned. **'Kinda like you were back in the day right?'**

'Shut up...' Ichigo told off his psychopathic half. When the day was finished, Conan, Kaito and Heiji were healed by Orihime. She stopped by because she wanted to see how the training was going. The three teens were amazed by her power.

"Woah! The wound is closing on its own... This is so cool!" Kaito cheered.

"I'd say, dis is different from da healin' spring. Kinda freaky watchin' ya wounds heal." Heiji said as one of the cuts closed.

"What are the limits to this power?" Conan asked as he watched his wounds close as well.

"Well... I can restore a hole arm if it gets cut off." Orihime said.

"So you reattached it?" Kaito said wondering as well.

"No, I don't need the arm at all. It will just come back piece by piece." Orihime said as she remembered the time she healed Grimmjows arm.

"I see... so do you turn back time?" Conan wondered.

"Nope but close. My power is the ability to reject fate." Orihime said. This shocked all three of them.

"Reject fate!" Kaito eyes widen.

"Holy crap... so could ya like return someone ta life?" Heiji asked.

"I did a few times." Orihime said casually.

"You have the ability to reject fate and resurrect people from the dead... With this power you should be doing great things." Conan said.

"We can't." Ichigo said as he walked up to the three. "Just think Conan, if those goons in black catch wind of Orihimes power they'll kidnap her and use her, right?"

"Kurosaki's right tantei-kun, just thinking what those guys in black would do to her sends shivers down my spine and if they learn about us then they'll try and kill us." Kaito added.

This was something that Shinichi never thought of. He believed that people with special gifts should be doing good and he wouldn't be needed. But then their are people who would hate those people with special gifts and attack them for no reason or out of jealousy and it would result in the gifted people to defend themselves. However, others would see it differently. To them it would look like they are abusing their powers. Lastly there's the black organization. God knows what they would do, they might kill, kidnap, dissect, or enslave them to do their bidding. To say the least, it would be a nightmare.

"I never thought about it like that..." Conan said. However something else was bothering him. He scanned his mind for anwsers.

"Um... Is he okay?" Ichigo asked confused, the healing was finished but Conan didn't move yet.

"He sometimes does dis." Heiji said. Then it hit Conan, Kuroba called him tantei-kun, only one person calls him tantei-kun. That someone was-

"Yo kid." Ichigo puts a hand on his shoulder which snapped him out of his trance. "C'mon it's time for dinner and you know what happens if your late." Ichigo grinned.

"Crap! I am NOT going to be doing the dishes!" Conan runs off.

**Two weeks later**

It was the last week of training and the three teens got the hang of their powers. As fullbringers they learned that they can manipulate the souls of objects, the ground, the water and the air. By manipulating the souls in the ground they can make the ground into elastic and jump high, they can also control the soul in the water and make it do what they want, and lastly they can stand in mid air only for a short time. Kisuke commented that since the three are geniuses they would learn the basics easily. Since it was the last week of training all three of them will be going up against Ichigo in his bankai for the whole week.

"You guys ready...?" Ichigo asked.

"Hell yeah." Heiji said activing his fullbring. Kaito and Conan do the same. When Conan transformed into Shinichi it kind of freaked out Kaito.

"What the- but you- how!" Kaito was at a loss for words.

"I'll tell you later, when we're not training." Shinichi said.

"Hey! You guys ready?" Ichigo asked. They all nod. "Alright... BANKAI!" A massive burst of Reiatsu is unleashed and kicks up a massive dust cloud. When the dust clears Ichigo looks different from his standard form, his black kimodo was now a shihakusho. His blade was different as well, Instead of a great sword it was now a daito with a cross guard on the hilt, it was a bit different from what Heiji was expecting.

"Wha' da... Dat's it man, I was expectin' some freakin' huge ulitmate weapon-" In a matter of miliseconds Ichigo was at Heiji with his bankai at his neck. This shocked the three of them.

'So fast...! No wonder why he said you have to see it to believe it!' Shinichi thought.

'Holy crap! Kurosaki was over there and now he's in tantei-hans face! I don't think we could hit this guy. Even if we tried!' Kaito thought.

"This is my bankai, Tensa Zangetsu..." Ichigo said. Heiji jumped back and attacked, only to stirke the air.

"Wha-" Ichigo was at Heijis left flank then at his right, then behind him, infront of him and all around Heiji. He was moving so fast, his speed created afterimages. Heiji tries to get a feel for his speed but... "Da hell! I can't get a bead on da guy!" Heiji yelled out loud, just then Ichigo attacks Heiji. He blocks it but Heiji flies back and skids on the ground. Kaito was no detective but even he could tell that without a doubt in his mind they are gonna get their asses handed to them in a basket.

"Eat this!" Shinichi launches a energy blast at Ichigo. He makes no effort to dodge or block. 'Why isn't he doing anything!' Shinichi thought. Ichigo calmly deflects the energy blast with his bare hands. 'No way...' Shinichi was stunned at the sight of what Ichigo did. He just backhanded the energy blast like it was nothing.

"My turn!" Kaito shoots five cards which make a poker hand. "Four of a kind!" The four cards took the shape of spheres and were linked to the fifth card. The spheres spun so fast it looked like a massive disk, then the attack flies towards Ichigo.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo launches his energy blast, it was a jet black shockwave with red outline Kaito's attack was engulfed in the shockwave.

"WOAH!" Kaito dodges the attack by the skin of his teeth. Ichigo uses his shunpo to get behind Kaito, he grabs him by the back of his shirt and throws him like a ball. Kaito couldn't doing anything, he was stunned. not only did Ichigo have speed and strengh, his reiatsu was dense. So dense it was suffocating him.

'So much power and his attack, it's different looking.' Kaito uses his fullbringer powers to soften the landing when he hit the ground. Shinichi tried to use another energy blast but Ichigo blocks it with his bankai, then ichigo shunpos to Shinichi and kicks him in the ribs. Shinichi flies back and hits the ground.

"So... You guys ready for more?" Ichigo asked.

"Y-Yeah just let me get up..." Heiji said.

"I feel like I was thrown at mach one..." Kaito said.

"You think that's bad, I now know what a soccor ball feels like when it gets kicked." Shinichi rubs his side were Ichigo kicked him.

Ichigo smrikes "Alright then, let's go!" Shinichi, Kaito and Heiji charge at Ichigo. The fight countiued until they were all exhausted. Ichigo called off the training when they couldn't fight anymore, when the training was done the three of them went straight to bed. The whole week was training with Ichigo and his bankai, they slowly got use to the bankai Reiatsu and were able to move more freely. The three week training ended and the three of them were prepared to leave.

"Before you go Conan, I took the liberty of crafting new clothing for your child form." Uryu said pushing up his glasses.

"Okay..." Conan said and was kind of creeped out.

"The clothing is special. The outfits are woven in threads of reiatsu. The reiatsu theads will respond to the activation of your fullbring and expand. Try it out." Uryu said. Conan went to change, he got a white hoodie, blue jeans and puts on a pair of shoes, then actives his fullbring and become shinichi, the clothing expanded to the size of his teenaged form.

"How did you do this!" Shinichi asked as he inspected the clothing.

"I studied the outfit that you normal wear. When your power released the reiatsu fused itself with your clothing and become a form of protective armor. I beileve the nature of your power is that your reiatsu pours into your clothing and forms a protective armor that can regenerate when damaged." Uryu deduced.

"I see... But what about the transformation?" Shinichi asked, he didn't get why he tranformed at all. Not that he minded it of course.

"It's pride." Chad said and actived Brazo Derecha de Gigante. "Those who have the power of fullbring have a item or in your case a skill that they are proud of or value. For Hattori it's that charm, the charm is most likely a gift from someone important and the same could be said about Kuroba about the card gun. But you, it's your skills that you attaind to become a detective." Chad explained.

"What are you proud of Sado-san?" Kaito asked.

"My skin..." Chad resonded silently.

"Your skin?" Shinichi asked, Chad nods.

"It's because of something that my Abuelo told me..." Chad explained.

"Abuelo?" Kaito asked not knowing what it meant.

"It's spanish for grandfather," Shinichi said.

"Well now, I think it's about time you three get going and here you go Kuroba-san." Kisuke said hand him two cases.

"Urahara... What's in the bag?" Shinichi eye brows twitched.

"Ah! Kuroba-san told me he was a magician so I taught him some of my tricks that I invented. You remember the paintball message right?" He said with the Urahara grin.

"Oh god..." Shinichi groaned. Over the three weeks he learn of Kaitos love of pranks and tricks. Shaking his head Shinichi grabs the cases of clothing, Uryu stops him before he can grab them.

"Don't worry about carrying the clothing Kudo-san, I'll have them delievered to the Mouri residence." Uryu said.

"I'll see you three later." Ichigo said good bye. Just then the shinigami badge goes off.

"What da, what's dat?" Heiji asked.

"My badge, it acts as a hollow alram. Well got to go." Ichigo uses the badge leaving his body on the ground and off to kill some hollows.

"Woah..." Kaito said in awe and poked Ichigos downed body.

"Kinda creepy." Heiji said and checked for a pulse. "Yo! There's no pulse is dat normal!"

"Is what we've gone throught these three weeks 'normal' Hattori." Shinichi mutttered. After that the three said their farewells.

"Don't be a stranger Shinichi-Kun~" Yourichi said sedeuctivly which made Shinichi flinch.

"Come here to hone your skills anytime, and Kudo-Kun. Remember that when your fullbring is activated that you are stronger, faster and more durable." Kisuke told him. After leaving the warehouse district the three men walk around town, Shinichi had the hood up so that he doesn't get seen.

"So Kudo I guess yer back now 'ight?" Heiji said.

"Not yet, I can't return to my old life just yet. First I need to take out the organization, get Pandora and get it destoryed." Shinichi said.

"Well I'm in as well tantei-san. We can't let them get Pandora." Kaito said darkly.

"Why would ya want ta get involved in dis?" The Kansai detective asked.

"Maybe it's the fact that if they get their hands on Pandora it will be the end of the world." Kaito retorted. "I'm not sure about you but I can't let theat happen."

"Kuroba is right we have to work together if were going to beat the organization." The meitantei of the east said.

"Yeah, and now we got an edge against'em." Heiji smirked. Suddenly Kaito and Heiji's cellphones ring and they both answer.

"Hello?" They both said to the caller.

"KAITO!"

"HEIJI!"

"H-Hi Aoko..."

"Y-yo Kazuha."

"Don't you 'hi Aoko' me BaKaito! I tried to call you several times!" Aoko yelled at the poor magician.

"Where are ya Heiji I tried ta call ya and I couldn't get a hold of ya!" Kazuha scolded the meitantei of the west.

"When I took my trip I forgot my cell phone battary charger so it died." Kaito lied smoothly.

"Ah... I was in a area with bad reception." Heiji managed to lie somehow.

"Oh... Fine! Just come home... It's been really boring without you." Aoko said sadly.

"Miss me~" The magician teased.

"DON'T push it..." Aoko fumed.

"Alright, I'll see you when I get home. Bye!" Kaito hangs up. "I got to go guys, see ya!" Kaito runs off.

"Yah, see ya Kuroba." Heiji said good bye to Kaito.

"Who?" Kazuha asked.

"Ah! Da guy's name is Kaito Kuroba. He's a magician." Heiji explained.

"Aww! I wish I could've seen some of his magic tricks." Kazuha whinned.

"Where are ya Kazuha?"

"I'm still at Osaka... Shizuka obaa-san is worried but..."

"But...?"

"Your tou-san said 'he'll tell us when he's ready' and something about you being a man and growin' up or somethin' like that." Kazuha said imitating Heizo Hattoris voice.

"Right, I'll be home soon, I just need ta pack my things and I'll catch the first plane out." Heiji said and hanged up his cell phone. "I got ta go Kudo." As Heiji left Shinichi walked around the city. It felt good to be back in him normal body, and the best thing is that nobody died. After walking through the city Shinichi sighed and found a good spot to turn back into Conan.

"Well... Time for me to turn back into Conan." Shinichi detectives his fullbring and returns to being Conan. "This is way better then using the temporary antidotes, It doesn't feel like I'm having a heart attack." Conan said. His phone started to ring, he looks at the caller ID and it say said Ai Haibara, he answers the phone and hears a angry Ai.

"Explain yourself Kudo-kun..." Ai commanded coldly.

"Did you ask Ran, I was with my Kaa-san." Conan lied.

"Ah, alright then what did you do?" Ai asked, still skeptical.

"Clothes shopping, they might be at the agency today." Conan explained, there was a chuckle on the other end.

"Must have been boring, your coming back today right?" Ai asked.

"Yeah, I just got back today." Conan told the scientist.

"Alright see you tomorrow." Ai hanged up. With that Conan gets on a bus to Beika street. After a few stops he gets back at the detective agency at eight o'clock at night. At last after three weeks of hard training he has returned to the place that he calls home.

**To be continued...**

**A/N- I got some news, I'll be going to a college at the end of November so I wanted to update before I leave. If my beta does fix the chapter at a later date (Before the 28th) then I will replace this chapter with the beta chapter, if she has it, I remember sending it. I'll only be gone for five weeks and then I'll be back for the weekends, I'll be done by Christmas then I will go back and go into a program if I want to. It's been surprisingly fun.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own DC or Bleach. **


	8. Chapter 8 Life with fullbring

**Disclaimer- I don't own Detective Conan or Bleach**

**Chapter 8 Life with fullbring**

The three weeks of training was over, now Kaito, Conan and Heiji have a better grasp of their powers. The three thought it would be a good idea to keep their powers hidden from their friends and family, If Ai found out about conans ability to transform into his true form then she would try and restrict him from using his power. As for Heiji, he probably get an earfull from Kazuha about him having and using powers. Kazuha and the supernatural never got along, she had the same fear as Ran does since she freaked out about the case of the demon dog. Kaito has to be extra careful with his power, if he used his power as Kaitou kid and when he wasn't the Kid, then people will put two and two together.

Heiji was back to the old grind in no time, Kazuha and his mom bugged him about where he went, but his dad didn't ask him about it. Heiji found out that seeing ghost made detective work a whole lot eaiser, sometimes the ghosts would help him in his deductions. The hollow attacks weren't as bad now, but once in a while a hollow would attack him and he would kill the hollow. Heiji has to make sure he is extra careful in a fight, if he takes a bad hit he would have to explain it to his mom or Kazuha. As for his dad, he stayed quiet about the subject about where Heiji had gone off to. It was a normal day at school for Heiji, until kendo training. His school got a new kendo instuctor and the students told Heiji that he was 'werid' looking.

"I wonder what dis guy looks like?" Heiji wondered. Just then, he walks in. The man had spikey dark purple hair, three scars on his right eye and a tattoo that had the number 69 on his face, above it was a blue strip.

"Hello students, my name is Shuei Hisagi. I will be your new kendo instuctor for here on. Now then, first lesson, he who does not fear the sword he holds is not worthy of holding a sword." Shuei said. This confused some of them expect Heiji, he understands the killing power of a blade. After his speech the lesson began. Shuei was good in instucting them in kendo and he taught them some advanced techinces. When the session was over Shuei talked to Heiji, and he got to the point of the matter.

"You have your own power don't you?" Shuei pointed out.

"I don't got any idea of what yer on 'bout." Heiji lied. Shuei popped a green pill in his mouth and became a Shinigami.

"What da...! So yer one of them as well." Heiji said to the shinigami.

"That's right. I am the lieutenant of the 9th division. If you want to improve your skills then come to me and I'll train you." Shuei said to the detective.

"Thanks, I'll think about it." The kansai detective said and left the school and walked home. When he came home he was bored out of his mind, then he got a call to go and help his dad on a case. Heiji finished it with ease thanks to the ghost, the culprit was a kendo instuctor at a dojo, he was sued because of his rough lessons. During sparring session he broke someones coller bone which made him lose his job.

"It's over Kyou-san, come quietly." Heizo demanded.

"Hell no!" Kyou grabs a blade and charges at Heiji.

"Heiji! Move!" Heizo yelled to his son. But Heiji had another idea, he grabbed another sword and fought with Kyou. During their fight Heiji noticed something, this guy was weak, super weak.

'Wasn't dis guy sup's ta be good at kendo?' Heiji thought as he deflected the blows with ease one handed. Heiji disarms the murderers weapon with one swing and sends him flying to a wall.

"Yer done..." Heiji rested the sword on his shoulder. After arresting Kyou his father walked up to him.

"So dats what you were up ta, you took a trip ta train yerself." Heizo said, impressed at his Heijis skill.

"Hai... I got my ass handed ta me and I needed ta get stronger, plus I had dat case back in Beika." The kansai detective said, lying was never his strong suit.

"I see... Don't worry your mother again, and good job dealing with Kyou." Heizo and Heiji go home.

**Later, at morning**

Conan meditates and hones his ability to sense Reiatsu. He doesn't felt anything from Kogoro but when he senses Ran he feels a lot of reiatsu from her. This worries Conan, Ran isn't on for the supernatural and is scared of ghosts. hopefully she doesn't get attacked by a hollow or haunted by a ghost. Conan decided to talk to Ichigo about Ran, but for now he had to get to school. He gets dressed with the clothing Uryu provived, a white tee shirt with a dark blue zip up hoodie and grey pants.

"Conan-kun it's time for breakfast!"

"HAI!" Conan goes to eat breakfast. He sits down next to Ran and eats his breakfast.

"I love your new clothing Conan-kun, I'm glad you got a chance to spend some time with your parents." Ran said happliy.

"Why couldn't they just keep him." Kogoro muttered rudely as he pulled up the newspaper and reads the front page. Conan catches a look at what the front page said.

"Gang problem esclates?" Conan quoates the front page.

"Oh yeah, while you were gone a bunch of high school drop outs and some delinquents formed a gang. These thugs go around causing trouble for everyone and demanding money for walking on 'there' turf." Kogoro said.

"That's what happened to Ayumi." Conan said.

"Your little girlfriend ran into those thugs?" Kogoro asked.

"She's not my girlfriend and yeah, they demanded that she pay money." Conan said, this got Ran and Kogoro mad.

"Those punks shaked down a little girl!" Kogoro clenched his fist.

"Those guys are going to pay..." Ran said as her anger raised higher. This made Kogoro and Conan gulp, but he could feel it. A strong flow of reiatsu coming from Ran.

'Crap! If her Reiatsu climbs any higher then she'll actract a hollow'! Conan thought. "Ran-neechan, shouldn't we get to school?" Conans plan was sucessful, she looks at the clock and her eyes widen.

"We have to go!" Ran and Conan get their shoes on and head out to school, as they walked they met up with Sonoko and talked about life at school.

"Ran you really kicked those goons butts yestarday!" Sonoko cheered.

"It was nothing, those guy are just horrible! They even tried to mug Ayumi!" Ran said angrily.

"Wait, they tried to mug a seven year old? No wonder they were easy for you to beat!" Sonoko laughed.

"What happened?" Conan asked.

"Ran beat up some of those thugs that around demanding money when you walk on their turf." Sonoko said.

"I see..." Conan said.

"Are you worried about those gang members Conan-Kun?"

"Yeah... If it gets worse those guys might do something bad." Conan said in a childish voice. After meeting up with his friends they spilt up and go their schools.

**Later**

After class Ichigo talked to the teacher for the missing assignments that he missed. Luckily for him the teacher was very understanding of him being sick, almost one fourth of the schools students were out sick. After collecting his homework he decides to walk home, Ichigo told his friends what he was doing and headed out. AsIchigo walked he saw a sight a bottle with flowers inside on the ground. He saw a lot of these back home and sometimes they were tipped over.

"This town pisses me off!" A small group of skaters walked down the neighborhood street. One of them was yelling about the city.

"I know bro, we can't shred anywhere without the police or some asshole complaining." The skaters friend complained and kicked over the bottle of flowers.

"Dude, that was uncalled for man." The first skater said.

"Who cares about some dead little shit!" The second skater yelled.

"The parents...?" The third skater resonded.

"Screw'em-" Before he could finish his rant, Ichigo punched him in the face.

"What the!"

"I think it's about time you punks learn what respect means..." Ichigo said threatenly.

**Meanwhile**

It was a slow day for Ran and her friend Sonoko. But the school day was over and now she was heading home after shopping with Sonoko, but then the two schoolgirls heard yelling and cursing down the street the two run to the sound of the yelling and fighting, the two teens see Ichigo giving a beatdown to a bunch of skaters.

"Okay you punks! I got some questions for you... First, what is that bottle for! You ugly looking, what happened!" Ichigo demanded.

"W-w-well it must be a tribute-" Ichigo kick the guy in the face.

"CORRECT! Ugly looking's pretty smart, now then... Why is it knocked over...?" Ichigo asked.

"H-he got pissed and knocked it over-" Ichigo kick the guy who said that in the face.

"Is that so... APOLOGIZE, OR THE FLOWERS WILL BE FOR YOU!" Ichigo roar which made them runnaway.

"We're sorry!" The punks runnaway. Ichigo sighed and puts the bottle back were it was. "I'll get you some new flowers." Ichigo walked away, Sonoko was confused at what happened.

"What was that about?" Sonoko asked Ran, but Ran was shocked at what she saw. Ichigo can see ghost and talk to them as well, maybe he can help her understand how to deal with ghost.

"Ran? Hello are you still here?" Sonoko asked. Ran snapped out of her day dreaming.

"Oh! Sorry Sonoko I need to go back home and cook dinner." Ran said, she walked by the tribute and saw the ghost. The ghost was a child no older then six years old and had spiky hair. The dead young boy looks at Ran and waves happliy at Ran and she waved back.

'So young...' Ran thought sadly. She wondered why he was happy, he was dead and lonely. Ran had to go now, if she didn't she would cry.

**The next day**

Kaito was back to his daily rotiue in no time at all. Of course there was one problem, this problem was a flat chested, mop wielding girl, and she was the love of his life.

"KAITO!" Aoko yelled as they walked to school.

"Ah! Aoko how is everything." Kaito said in a mature tone.

"Huh...? Um... Where did you go...?" Aoko asked.

"I met with another magician, he taught me some new tricks." The magician said happily.

"Oh... I see, so what kind of tricks?" Aoko wondered.

"I'll show you later, we have to get going!" Kaito ran off to the school with Aoko following behind. The girl was in deep thought when they were walking to school.

'Something is different about Kaito...' Aoko thought. He sounded different- no older.

"Yo! Earth to Aoko, we got school to go to." Kaito yelled. He was a half a block away.

"What the! Hey wait up Kaito!" Aoko runs after Kaito. The school day went by as fast as it started, thanks to Kaitos pranks. However Akako was staring at him all day, the look in her eyes was something along the line of shock. When the school day ended Kaito was walking home with Aoko and Saguru much to his displeasure. The three talked about their daily life, but Saguru was really digging for answers on where Kaito went to. Just then a man carrying a suitcase, the man was bleeding from his right arm. This made Kaito go to full alert.

'Is he okay!' Kaito thought. The man runs into a allyway and Kaito follows him. As Kaito sneaked up on the man, the man was laughing like a madman.

"I'm gonna be rich!" The man opens the case and his reaction was a bit different.

"OH SHIT!" The man swore and ran off. Kaito got a good look at the case, in the case was a bomb and it was counting down from ten.

"Oh crap!" Kaito yelled.

"Kaito what's wrong?" Aoko asked as she ran up to him.

"Damnit!" Kaito picked up Aoko bridal sytle much to Aokos dismay.

"K-K-KAITO! What are you-"

"HOLD ON!" Using his fullbringer powers he spirnts at high speeds while carrying Aoko, at the last second he performs a very powerful leap towards a building just as the bomb explodes. Aoko screams because of the explosion and the side of the building they were going to crash into. Kaito then planted his feet on the wall and dashes along the side of the building and jumps off the side of the building then slides on the ground, finally stopping.

"Aoko are you alright?" Kaito asked.

"Um... K-kaito, h-how did you do that?" Aoko asked in a dazed state. Kaito swore loudly in his head, she saw how he did that stunt.

"Um... I... Um..." Kaito stammers. Just then Kaito gets an idea, he puts Aoko down and jumps back.

"I'm a ninja!" Kaito yelled pointing one of his thumb to himself. Saguru walks up to them, shocked at what he saw.

"You defied the laws of physics..." Saguru pointed out.

"What part of 'ninja' are you not getting." Kaito glared at the detective. Just then there was the sound of rifle fire in the distance.

'This isn't good!' Kaito follows the sound of the gunfire and finds the man that had the brifcase. He was shot in the head.

"Kaito! Wait-" Aoko yelled but was cut off by Kaito.

"Aoko! Stay where you are! Hakuba, call the police." Kaito commanded

"Don't tell us what to-" Aoko stops when she spots the dead body. "Oh m-my g-god..." Aoko starts to painc, this was the first time she has ever seen a dead body.

"Kuroba, step back, tend to Nakamouri-san and call the police. I'll begin the investigation." Hakuba commanded. After the police came to the scene the Inspector in charge of the investigation asked questions and looked at the wound. However in the end they couldn't find anything and the sniper was gone. After the investigation Kaito walked Aoko home. Hakuba was irritated at the fact a murderer got away. The sniper was like a ghost, no evidence was found at all, not even the bullet cartridge was found.

"This doesn't make any sense! How can someone vanish like that without a trace..." Saguru exclaimed. Just then Sagurus housekeeper walks into his lab.

"Saguru-kun, you have a call from your father." She said to Saguru.

"My father...? Okay, thanks Baaya." He picked up the phone in the lab.

"Hello father." Saguru said in english.

"Good day my boy! How are you?" The police chief asked.

"I am well, but I am a bit discouraged." Saguru said.

"What's bothering you lad?" Saguru told him of vanishing sniper, there was silence on the over end.

"Father...?"

"I don't want you to worry about this Saguru. I'll look into it." Sagurus father said in a serious.

"But there-"

"Was no evidence, I know. But I know some people that can help with this. Remember my boy, I have contacts in high places." Saguru could feel his father smirk.

"Very well, but how are you going to find the sniper?" Saguru asked.

"I'm going to call a friend of my." His father said. "I'll hear from you later my boy." With that Sagurus father hangs up and dials a number on his phone, after a few rings the person on the other end picks up.

"Moishi, Moishi?" The man on the other end said.

"Hello James Black. I have some news for you." Superintendent Hakuba said.

"What's that?" James asked.

"**They **were spotted in Ekoda" This got the FBI agents attention. "It seems that a transaction went south and got an underling killed, just thought you should know old friend." Superintendent Hakuba hangs up.

**Later at night**

Kaito made his way back to the scene of the crime at dusk, to many the dead man and the vanishing sniper were a dead end. But to Kaito it just slowed him down a bit, he had the power of a fullbring now and he could ghosts. As he made his way to the crime scene he saw that the police were still there. Kaito begins thinking of a plan, he pulled out a deck of cards and takes out a joker. He smirks and pours his reiatsu into the card, the card begins to glow and kaito tosses the card to the ground. With a blast of smoke a Kaitou Kid double appeared, Kaitos smirk became a wide smile.

"I am SO going to have fun with this." The magician chuckled and thought of endless ideas of what to do with skill. "Can you go and make a scene and lure away the police?"

"Of course I can." The Kaitou double said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Moments later the police chase after the fake Kaitou Kid with Nakamouri-keibu leading the chase.

"Awesome!" Kaito was full of glee, this new skill will make the Keibu-san and his critics run in circles. Kaito looked for the ghost of the man that had that bomb, after looking for the ghost he found no one the was dead.

"Looking the whole?" A cold voice asked. Kaito turns to find Toshiro.

"Yeah! Did you already sent it to the soul society?" Kaito asked.

"The whole was sent to hell for his crimes." The ice cold captain said indifferently, as if the whole was nothing.

"Yikes...! So if a person sins they get sent to hell." Kaito mused.

"Correct, as for the information your looking for. It seems this man was a underling for a high ranking officer in the organization, he turned on his commanding officer in order to get rich, but he didn't know is that his suprior saw though him and set a trap for him." Toshiro points at the dead body.

"How did you get the info from him?" Kaito asked. He was sure those guys couldn't be broken easily.

"I have my ways." Toshiro smirk was ice cold.

'I don't want to know.' Kaito thought. Just then he remembered the Kaitou double "I'll be right back!" Kaito ran down the street and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**Elsewhere**

"Your surrounded Kaitou Kid!" Nakamouri yelled. For some reason the thief was out gliding around, he didn't steal anything but this was his chance to catch Kaitou Kid.

"You should know that's not me Keibu-san." A calm and cocky voice said make everyone look up on the building.

"W-W-WHAT THE- TWO OF YOU!" Everyone including the Inspectors mouth hit the ground. Kid holds out his hand and the double turns back into a card. This shocked everyone around the fake Kid.

"I gathered you all here today for a demostation of my new skills!" Kaitou Kid pulled out his cardgun and shot several cards in the air. The cards explode and create firework patterns in the air, one four leaf clover and a massive Kaitou Kid doodle in the air. Everyone was hypnotize by the fireworks display.

"Wow..." The taskforce is an awe of the display.

"DON'T BE IMPRESSED YOU MORONS!" Nakamouri yelled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the display, farewell!" Kaitou Kid disappeares.

"Damnit! Find him!" Nakamouri yelled again. It was useless, Kaitou Kid was gone.

**Later**

"Well that worked out!" Kaito cheered as he made his getaway.

"So... Your Kaitou Kid." Kaito turned to Toshiros voice.

"I don't know what your-"

"His and your reiatsu are the same." Toshiro glare at Kaito.

"Just because there the same doesn't mean I'm Kaitou Kid!" Kaito aruged.

Toshiro still glares at Kaito.

"Come on! Stop glaring at me, your creeping me out." The magician said.

Toshiro STILL glares at Kaito.

"O-oi..." The master of the poker face starts to sweat. Just then, the temperature drops by thirty degrees.

"O-o-ok-kay...! L-let go to my house..." Kaito said defeated. Kaito and Toshiro walk to Kaitos house. After walking a few blocks the two arrive at the Kuroba household.

"Make yourself at home." The magician said as he let in the shinigami captain. Toshiro walks in and takes a seat on the couch.

"So then I guess I should start at the begining." Kaito began his story and told Toshiro everything about Kaitou Kid and how his father was killed by the organization.

"So that's why your Kaitou Kid." Toshiro said. "Your tou-san was killed be the organization and you became Kaitou Kid to flush them out."

"Yes, I hoped to find Pandora before they do and destroy it." Kaito said.

"But you can't destroy it, since the only thing that can is the Sokyoku." The 10th squad captain said.

"That's right... So should Mastumoto-san and Hinamori-san know?" Kaito asked. Toshiro shrugs.

"It's your choice." Toshiro said, Just then the captains soul phone goes off, Toshiro answers the phone.

"Moishi Moishi?"

"Hey Toshiro-" It was Ichigo on the other end, before he could say anything Toshiro interrupted him.

"Thats Hitsugaya-taicho to you Kurosaki!" The ice cold captain scolded.

"Whatever. I was talking about what happened a year ago with Ku- Conan and we saw the case where the guy was shot in the head and- huh? Okay, here's Conan." Ichigo hands his phone to Conan.

"Hitsugaya! I need to know who was the underlings boss, did you get a name!" Conan sounded frantic.

"He did." Toshiro responed.

"What is it?" Conan asked.

"Gin..." Toshiro said to the meitantei."

**To be continued...**

**A/N- I'm back! In the next chapter Ran gets her own fullbring and a old enemy of Conans returns not as a whole but as a hollow. Sorry about the delay, I've been playing the elder scrolls... It awesome, also my beta is sick hope she gets better.**


	9. Chapter 9 Blaze

**Disclaimer- I don't own DC or bleach**

**Chapter 9 blaze**

**One hour ago (5:55 PM)**

Ichigo and his friends walked into the café poirot and ordered something to eat .As they waited for their food they talked about the mission. "Rukia, what does the hollow alert look?" The substitute shinigami asked.

"The only dangerous hollow that has appeared is a gillian. Hopefully we don't have to deal with an arrancar." Rukia said while looking at the cell phone.

"If an arrancar does come we'll have to kill it with minimal damage to the city." Uryu pushed up his glasses.

"Hm..." Chad nods. After waiting for minutes Azusa came with their food. After eating the group left the café Poirot and walked back to their apartment that they lived in, but as Ichigo walked with his friends he hears his cell phone ring. Ichigo answers his cell phone. "Yo." Ichigo answered.

"Hey Kurosaki." It was Conan on the phone.

"Hey K-Conan, what's up?" Ichigo caught himself.

'Well, he's better then Hattori.' Conan thought. "If you don't mind I would like to know more about Aizen and what he's done." Conan requested.

"Sure thing, where do you want to meet?" Ichigo asked.

"At Agasa-hakases house." Conan said. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." Ichigo hangs up. "I got to meet the kid, I'll see you later."

"Good bye Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled and waved him good bye. After walking a few blocks Ichigo arrived at Agasas house, however he feels he's being watched. Just then, Conan calls Ichigo over.

"Oi Kurosaki!" Ichigo walks up to Conan.

"Why were you looking into my house?" The shunken detective asked.

"Someone was watching me..." Ichigo said quietly.

"That might have been Saburu Okiya. Haibara thinks that he's one of them." Conan said.

"So are you spying on him?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I'm not spying on him!" Conan said defensively. The two walked in and sat on the couches. Luckily for them Agasa and Ai will be out of the house for a two days. Conan thought it would be a good idea to learn more about Aizen and his plot.

"So, I want to know what kind of person was Aizen?" The tantei asked.

"A ice cold backstabbing asshole, if it suited his goals he'll kill his own allies. It took a while to get to him but after a long battle against Aizen we defeated his arrancars and finally defeated Aizen. The sad thing was, he betray the arrancars and then was betrayed by his closest ally Gin Ichimaru who was killed by the new and improved Aizen, fused with the Hōgyoku." Ichigo finishes his story.

"Do you think he'll change?" Conan asked.

"Not sure, but I won't be around when he does. His sentence for treason was imprisonment for 20,000 years." Ichigo said calmly, which shocked Conan.

"Wait, 20,000 years! That's longer then any normal persons lifespan!" Conan exclaimed.

"He's immortal Kudo, he's got all the time in the world to redeem himself. But I still think he'll the same backstabbing son of a bitch." Ichigo gritted his teeth. The very thought of Aizen and what he did made Ichigo mad.

"Thanks for telling me." Conan turned on the TV onto the news, then turned pale and turned up the volume.

_"In today's new a man was killed by a sharpshooter in Ekoda. The police have no leads to finding the sniper. In other news-" _The anchorman continued his report.

"It's them..." Conan said intensely.

"You sure!"

"Yeah, they don't leave any evidence. We need to get there, NOW!" Conan gets up and gets his shoes on.

"Hey hold up! You can't go alone!" Ichigo yelled. The black organization is a group of heartless killers, even if shinichi found something he would be overpowered and he can't use his fullbringer power in front of them, because they would find out the truth about what happened to him.

"I've got to Kurosaki! This could be my chance!" Conan retorted.

"Let me call someone first..." Ichigo pulls out his cell phone and calls Toshiro. "Hey Toshiro, whatever. I was talking with Ku-Conan and we saw the case where the guy was shot in the head and-" This was taking too long.

"Kurosaki! Give me the phone." Conan demanded

"Huh! Okay here's Conan." Ichigo hands him the phone.

"Hitsugaya! I need to know who was the underlings boss, did you get a name!" Conan sounded frantic.

"He did." Toshiro responded.

"What is it?" Conan asked.

"Gin..." Toshiro said to the meitantei. Conan thanked Hisugaya and gave back the phone to Ichigo.

"I got to go!" Conan got his shoes.

"Well your not doing it alone." Ichigo got up and put his shoes back on. "I'll watch your back and get you there quickly." The two of them walk outside.

"Quickly, how?" Conan asked but his eyes shot open when he realized what he meant. "No way! You are NOT using shunpo with me!" Conan yelled. Ignoring him, Ichigo checked to see if Saburu was still spying.

"We're clear, you ready?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll use my watch on you-" Before Conan could react, Ichigo grabbed Conan and used shunpo to get to Ekoda.

**Later (6:05 PM)**

After using shunpo to travel roof to roof the two found themselves at Ekoda. Ichigo landed in a allyway and put down Conan, who was glaring at Ichigo. "Didn't I say not to do that!" Conan yelled at Ichigo.

"Hey! At least we got here. The sniper nest is at least a block away, c'mon." Ichigo walks out of the ally and down the sidewalk with Conan following. After walking a block the two arrive at the scene.

"We're here. Get to the roof and do your thing Conan." Ichigo said.

"Right." Conan nodded. He went to the roof as Ichigo stayed at the entrance of the building, just then Conan was thrown out violently by the owner of the building. The building was small apartment complex, and the landlord was well in his sixties and not in the mood.

"OUT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The landlord yelled and slammed the door. Ichigo bent down and helped Conan up.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Y-yeah... Just a little dazed. He kicked me on the head." Conan rubbed his head.

"What!" Ichigo looked like he would kill someone.

"I'm fine Kurosaki, this happens all the time-" Conan was cut off by Ichigo.

"It still isn't right!" Ichigo rips open the door then slams it. Conan can hear the yelling of Ichigo, then the landlord and then Ichigo again. Conan used this chance to walk in and get to the roof, as he made his way to the elevator he heard Ichigo and the landlord.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You can't just kick a kid in the head!"

"The brat's lying! I didn't kick him on the head! Now get out or I'll call the police!" The landlord yelled.

"You attacked a Kid and you threaten to call the police! You should be arrested for assaulting a minor!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Shut up you- HEY!" The landlord spots Conan using the elevator.

"YOU PUNK!" The owner pulls out a wooden bat from under his desk counter and takes a swing at Ichigo but missed.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ichigo dodged.

"A good beating is what brats like you need!" The landlord rises his bat for another swing but is stopped by someones shouting at him.

"That is enough!" A blond woman said, glaring at the landlord. Next to her was a older man and another man bigger then both of them.

"Shut up woman you can't tell me what to do!" The landlord said.

"But I can." A man with a small mustache said as he walked in the appartment and up to the landlord.

"My name is Ginzo Nakamouri, inspector of the Tokyo police department and these three are-" The blond jabs the inspector with a elbow. "Advisers that I trust, their here to investigate the shooting."

"Nakamouri... Oh your that stupid inspector that can't catch a simple thief-" The landlord was cut off.

"YOU ARE INTERFERING IN A POLICE INVESTIGATION! MOVE IT NOW OR ELSE!" The inspector yelled was so loud it echoed.

"You can't make me move-" Ichigo punched the landlord in the gut. "GAH!" He fell down knocked out.

"HEY!" Nakamouri yelled.

"What, he attacked first. Don't I have a right to protect myself?" Ichigo asked in a smug tone.

"Well... You can't just... Whatever, I'm out of here." Nakamouri left sounding spent.

"What's up with him?" Ichigo asked.

"He was tired from dealing with Takeshi Souta, he's the landlord that you knocked out." The blond said. "My name is Jodie Starling, and this is James black and Andre Camel."

"Kurosaki Ichigo..." The he introduced himself.

"Your name-"

"Just don't say anything." Ichigo glared at Andre.

"So, can you tell us why your here?" James asked. The elevator dinged and the door opened revealing Conan.

"Jodie-sensei? Black-san and Camel-san what are you doing here?" Conan asked.

"Oh! Cool kid! Your here too!" Jodie exclaimed. "So, is he..." Jodie pointed to Ichigo.

"He's helping me." Conan said to the "advisers."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jodie asked.

"I'll be fine. But you guys aren't just advisors are you." This made the their eyes widen.

"Your right, we're FBI. We've been tasked to find **them** and bring those responsible to justice." James explained.

"So you heard about what happened?" Conan asked.

"That's right, an old friend of my called and we made are way here from Beika. We were escorted by Nakamouri-kun to the scene."

"Nakamouri-keibu? I thought he was a fraud inspector and in charge of the Kid task force, why was he here?" The shrunken tantei asked.

"The detective in charge of the case had to visit his wife in the hospital, she was giving birth to their son." James said.

"Then things got complicated when Kid showed up." Andre followed up.

"Kid? Why was he here?" Conan asked.

"We don't know but he was testing some new tricks, around here and the crime scene were the man was killed." Jodie explained. "But Takeshi Souta kept screaming at the police to get out, when they first tired to access the roof he almost attacked an officer."

"Why would he attack an officer?" Ichigo wondered.

"He hates the everyone, including the police." Conan answered Ichigos question.

"How can he everyone?" Ichigo asked.

"He hates people that live in today's age. He thinks their lazy, and worthless. You don't want to hear about what he thinks about women." Conan explained. "I learned this from the residents that live here."

"So he's a old school dirtbag. Big deal, I've dealt with worse." Ichigo shurgged.

"Because of your hair right?" The FBI team leader asked.

"That's right, and if a person has a problem with it they can piss off." Ichigo said and glared at the landlord. "So Conan, did you find anything?"

"No, the roof was clean." Conan said with some disappointment in his voice.

"Nothing to worry about, we'll get them. Come on, let's head back." Ichigo began to walk off.

"You got this?" Conan asked the FBI.

"Yes! There's nothing to worry about." Jodie said with a thumbs up. Her smiling face then turned in to a look of horror. Wondering what's wrong Conan turned around and saw that Takeshi had gotten up and charged with his wooden bat, ready to hit Ichigo.

"Ichigo-niichan!" Conan yelled in his kiddy voice. Almost as fast a bullet, Ichigo performed a spinning back fist that destroyed the baseball bat, then he punched him again but in the ribs. The look on Takeshi was priceless, it was a look a disbelieve, shock and pain before falling to the ground again.

"That was for Conan you son of a bitch!" Ichigo cursed at the downed man. " You comin' Conan!" Ichigo yelled.

"Y-yeah. I'll see you later." Conan said his good byes to the FBI team.

"Did you see that!" Andre nearly shouted.

"That was something else..." Jodie commented.

"Did you two see the look in his eyes." James said in shock.

"No, why?"

"That boy- no, that man has the eyes of a warrior." The veteran FBI agent said. He had only seen a hand full of people with that look and one of them was the late Shuuchi Akai.

**Later (8:33 PM)**

"Well that was a hell of a detour." Ichigo commented. Conan and Ichigo were walking to the nearest train station to get a ride home. When Ichigo offered to use Shunpo, and then Conan readied his watch to fire at Ichigo. Conan did not like to be man handled and moving faster then a speeding bullet. "It would be faster if use-" Conan cut Ichigo.

"No!" Conan yelled. After that, the detective and the substitute shinigami bought two train tickets and rode it all the way back to Beika. By the time they got back it was nightfall, this made Conan worry. "Damnit! I was suppose to be back by eight!" Conan then felt something evil and oppressive in the air.

"Goddammit! We got hollows somewhere near Teitan elementary school, you gonna be okay on your own?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll be fine." Conan responded.

"I can have Kon walk you home if you want." Ichigo offered.

"No, I'm good."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Ichigo used the soul candy and entered his Shinigami form. "Be careful, the hollows are more powerful at night. Kon, get back to the apartment." Ichigo shunpos off.

"Stupid Ichigo. Are you going to be fine on your own?" Kon asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, you can-" Conans cell phone goes goes off. "Great... I'm doomed." Conan answers it "Moshi moshi?"

"Conan-kun..." The caller was Ran. For some reason she was quiet.

"Ran-neechan what's wrong?" Conan asked quietly.

"I'm being chase by someone- no something and it's trying to kill me..." Ran was on the verge of tears.

"Where are you Ran-neechan?" Conan asked with worry in his voice.

"Near the hakases house. Conan, I'm scared it- it keeps saying it wants to eat my soul and to 'make the brat pay' by killing me." Ran said in a shaky voice.

"Ran, just hold on. I'm coming!" Conan said in a deep tone.

"Conan-kun... If you see Shinichi tell him I'm sorry and that I... I l-love him." Ran said, her voice was laced with overpowering fear. Conan would be blushing if it didn't sound like her last words.

'Ran...' Conan thought sadly. "Hold on I'm coming! Don't give up!"

"C-Conan-kun?" Just then their was a loud crash. "It found me-" Ran was forced to hang up.

"Shit!" Conan ran as fast as he could with Kon following. He found a place where no one could see him and he actives his fullbring power and becomes Shinichi Kudo. After transforming he jumped to the roof of a building and begin to jump from roof to roof with one mission in mind, to save Ran. Shinichi then heard the roar of hollows closing in on him, he looked and saw the hollow closing in.

"Your in my way... Move!" Shinichi shot an energy blast at the hollows which killed a hollows, then it was replace by another hollow. Shinichi fired more energy blast at the hollows but the ones he killed are quickly replaced. "Dammit!" Shinichi swore and kept firing. Just then Kon kicked a hollow in the head and then landed on a building.

"Hey ugly ass hollows come get some!" Kon taunted. The taunt worked, the hollows began to chase Kon "What possessed me to do that!" Kon yelled as he ran from the hollows. This gave Shinichi a chance to get to Ran.

"Thanks Kon. Hold on Ran I'm coming."

**Elsewhere (Same time)**

Ran was running as fast as she could, not because she was being chased by some pervert, a killer or a mugger but a monster. A few days ago she started to see ghost which wasn't as bad as she thought. When she was young she thought that spirits were more evil looking and could possess you. On her way to Agasas house she talked to a few ghost and the more she talked to them the more she realize that they were once human at one point but died. Then there are the monsters as Ran called them, a few of the older (Those who have been dead longer) spirits called them hollows but the one that's chasing her looked like a monster.

"I-I need to find a safe-" She was interrupted by a loud crash and fell on the ground

**"Stop running and let me kill you!" **The hollow roared. The hollow looked like a chimera.

"W-what did I do to you! Why d-do you want to kill m-me!" Ran stammered in fear.

**"Two reasons. One because you were with that brat at the game convention and two... Because I can and get away with it!"** The hollow laughed. This monster was going to kill her for no good reason. The murderers that she met killed for revenge, money, blackmailed or out of envy. But this hollow was going to kill her for a laugh.

"No... I can't die. Not yet!" Ran stood back up and readied herself to fight.

**"HAHAHAHAHA! You think can fight me! Even if you try, you can't win-" **The chimera hollow sensed the reiatsu in Ran was becoming stronger. **"No you don't!" **The chimera hollow brought fist on Ran, but to his horror she blocked it with her arm. For some reason its arm was burning, he pulled his arm off and looked at it and saw it was burned badly.

**"What the fu-" **Was the last thing the hollow said. He was cut off by a barrage of fists to its stomach, for some reason every strike burned and hurt badly then the last. The final attack was a deadly spinning thrust kick to the stomach again. Stunned and close to death the hollow looked to find that his prey became the predator.

"Your... Finished." Ran took a breath and looked at her arms and legs. Her forearms and her legs up to her knees were covered in fire. Ran stared at herself for a few seconds in disbelief, she was on fire but she wasn't burning or in pain. The flames slowly disappeared as well as her strength, she slowly walked away using the brick wall for support. As Ran walked back to her home she thought about what happened.

'I-I can't believe I beat that thing and I was on fire... Literally, I just want to go home and sleep.' Ran thought deeply as she walked. Her thoughts were interrupted by a roar. It was the hollow she defeated, it was back up and ready for another fight.

"**I WILL KILL-" **interrupted for the second time, the hollow was shot in the head with a small and focused energy blast which killed it.

"What the- but who?" Ran wondered.

"Hey Ran, it's good to see you." The voice said. Ran turned to the sound of the voice.

"S-Shinichi!" Ran cried at the sight of seeing her childhood friend. "What's going on? Why was I on fire? Why-"

"Ran I know you have questions but I need you to calm down, you might overexert yourself." Shinichi said in a worried tone. "Come on, let's go to Agasa hakases house and talk there." Shinichi said and offered a hand to Ran, which she takes. The moment was cut short when the sound of sierns were heard.

"The police!" Ran exclaimed, their was no wait the police would believe her and Shinichi.

"Hold on!" Shinichi picks up Ran bridal style and uses his fullbring powers to run.

"EEEEK!" Ran was shocked and embarrassed by his actions and speed. After a minute of super speed sprinting the two arrive at Agasas house.

"Come on. I'll tell you everything about whats going on." Shinichi puts Ran down on her feet and they walk in and start to talk.

**One hours later (9:33PM)**

"And so the hollows are hunted down by the shinigami. We're different from the shinigami, we are called fullbringers. Our power can manipulate the souls of the ground, the water and other objects. Some Fullbringers have something special they have pride in, something they hold dear. For me and you it's are skills as a detective and a martial artist." Shinichi finished a long explanation about what has happened and whats going on.

"Wow... I told you ghost were-" Rans gloating was cut off.

"Yeah I get it! I learned that the hard way!" Shinichi exclaimed, he knew that was coming.

"So... Shinichi will you stay now...?" Ran asked hopefully.

"I can't." Shinichi said sadly.

"Why?" Ran was on the verge of crying again.

"The hollows. I got to fight the hollows in another area, but I'll be closer then before." Shinichi explained.

"Please don't say it like that, it sounds like your going to war..." Ran rubbed the tears out of her eyes.

"I know... Um R-Ran..." Shinichi stammered.

"Yes?" Ran asked.

"You know why I came here so fast." Shinichi said, his face was turning red.

"I call Conan and I-" Ran stopped and her face turned red.

"He told me what you said... You know how I feel about you since London, but do you... Feel the same way? W-well you weren't sure you were going to live or die but, I just need to make sure what you said was true, not a act of desperation. Please I need an answer." Shinichi finished. The tension in the air was intense.

"I..." Ran couldn't talk. She had to say it or yell it now, if she didn't get it out then they might not get another chance. "Shinichi I-" There was a knock on the door. The look on Shinichis face was a angry one. Once again the two of them were interrupted by someone, don't people have better things to then interfere in their love life. Ran walked up to the door and opened it and was Kogoro, a drunk Kogoro.

"Ran, why are you here with HIM." Kogoro glared at Shinichi.

"What are you doing here otou-san..." Ran said in a deadly tone. Shinichi guess that she was mad too.

"You weren't home to make dinner and I was starving so I had to get some takeout." Kogoro complained.

"Hakese called me, he wanted me to check the house." Ran lied. She didn't like lying but Kogoro believed it, but then turned his attention to Shinichi.

"Why the hell is that brat here? He better not have done anything to you." Kogoro said in a bitter tone.

"He's not like that otou-san-" Ran tried to defend Shinichi but was cut off.

"Of course he is, he's just waiting for the right time to take advantage you and have his way with you." Kogoro accused. "But why are YOU back brat. I'm the greatest detective in all of Japan, you disappearing was the best thing that's ever happened, you should have stayed gone." The drunk glared at the detective.

"OTOU-SAN! That is enough!" Ran anger was at the limit. "If you don't stop, then I'll stop cooking for you!"

"WHAT! But I'll starve!" Kogoro yelled.

"Learn how to cook!" Ran and Kogoro start yelling at each other.

"Whatever! I'm going home, you come back home Ran, you have school tomorrow, and YOU." Kogoro glares at Shinichi. "Stay the hell away from my daughter... *hic* argh... I'm not feeling so good." Kogoros buzz wears off and starts to head home.

"I'm sorry Shinichi..." Ran apologize for her fathers actions.

"He was drunk, nothing to worry about." Shinichi shrugged.

"He so embarrassing! Comes here drunk and thinks your taking advantage of me..." Ran sighed. "Is Conan-kun with Kurosaki-kun Shinichi?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, do you trust him?" Shinichi asked.

"Yep! He helped me when I first met with a ghost. Have you met Kurosaki-kun and all of his friends?" Ran asked.

"I've met with them." Shinichi nods. "I have to go Ran, 'I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Shinichi and good luck-" Ran was cut off.

"Ran! Let's go home!" Kogoro yelled. Ran walked out and caught up to her dad and was shouting at him. After Ran left Shinichis phone goes off, Shinichi answers the his cell.

"Moishi moishi?" Shinichi answered.

"Hey Kudo, you might be out of school for awhile." Ichigo said in a dark tone. Not liking what he said Shinichi made his way to Teitan elementary. After running for a few blocks Shinichi arrives at Teitan elementary school and sees that the school was damaged badly. From broken window, huge holes in the walls, slash marks and burns.

"No way..." Shinichi was stunned at way he saw.

"Kudo-kun!" Shinichi looks in the sky and finds Uryu standing in midair. "We got to go! The fire department is on their way!" Shinichi made his escape when he heard the sirens. He jumped and ran up the side of a building to make his way to the top. Shinichi stared at the destruction in horror, if it were daytime a lot of children would have been hurt or killed.

"I WILL drive out the hollows and make the city I live in safe again!" Shinichi said, determined to protect the people of Beika street.

"Your not alone in this Kudo." Ichigo said, just as determined as Shinichi.

"The hollow will be driven out of Beika and they will NOT return." Uryu pushed up his glasses and glaring at the damage.

"We cannot be stopped..." Chad said silently.

"That's right! If we can stop the hollows and make Beika street safe again." Orihime pumped a fist in the air.

"Then standing around isn't going to get us anywhere, let's go home and rest." Shinichi said, he knew that to fight the hollows he need to stay at full strengh and staying up late won't help that.

**To be continued...**

**A/N- Sorry about the way late update my computer crashed and it had the original chapter nine complete so I had to start from scratch. Damn blue screen of death... Hopefully I get it back soon if not I can manage.**


	10. Chapter 10 Tension

**Disclaimer- I do not own DC or Bleach**

**Chapter 10 Tension**

**Late night (11:00PM)**

Aoko was having a hard time right now. It was a day ago that Aoko, Kaito and Saguru found that dead man. The victims dead gaze haunted Aoko and she has been losing sleep over it. Aokos thoughts always returned to that day when Kaito came back from his trip, wherever he went he change. He's still the class clown but the why he talks and walks has changed, then there was the whole ninja thing which is Kaito being himself. Their was no way he's a ninja, but what he did could be what a ninja could do. She can find out tomorrow since it's a Sunday, Aoko can hang out with Kaito and find out.

"Kaito..." Aoko slowly driffed into a deep sleep. Aoko didn't have any nightmares that night.

**Elsewhere (11:33PM)**

"Eat it!" Kaito yelled as he shot at a hollow with his cardgun. The queen of diamonds spins like a saw blade, curves and cuts the hollow in half. Killing hollows was a great way to stay in shape, not only does it improve his skills he's getting stronger from every fight. Just then, a large group of hollows appears. Kaito was about to use his cardgun when he heard a battle cry.

"Regin over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!" A chinese ice dragon freezes the hollows and kills them.

"Your on duty tonight Hitsugaya?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, Saturday and Sunday are my nights." The taicho said and landed on the building. Kaito looked at Hyourinmaru.

"Man! It is hard to believe that your this powerful so early in your career as a captain!" Kaito commented.

"...What?" Toshiros left eyebrow twiched.

"What I mean is that you must be very skilled to be a captain at fourteen years old!" Kaito exclaimed. Toshiro suppressed his anger.

"I am NOT fourteen, I've been a captain for a century..." Toshiro groaned.

"WHAT! YOUR ONE HUNDRED AND FOURTEEN YEARS OLD!" Kaito yelled in shock.

"You do know that Shinigami can live for a long time, the oldest and strongest is the saitaichou, he's over two thousand years old." The 10th squad captain explained.

"Whoa... You think he'll be in charge for another thousand years?" The magician asked.

"It's possible..." Toshiro said with a sigh. Just then there was another hollow appeared a few blocks away.

"I've got this Kuroba, you can go home." Toshiro said coldly and got ready for a fight.

"Fine, I was getting tired anyways." Kuroba jumped and dashed back home. After getting home he walked towards to the side of the the Kuroba house. He looked up and used his fullbring jump to reach the window, opens the window, gets inside and takes off his shirt, undershirt and pants. Kaito then grabs a pair of sweatpants and laid down on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

**The next morning (8:25AM)**

Kaito's alram rings loudly which wakes him up. He then gets up, looks down and drops to the ground and starts the day with push ups. being a phantom thief and a fullbringer means he has to stay in top form all day everyday. After doing one hundred and fifty push ups, fifty sit-up and fifty pull-ups with the help of a pull-up bar he installed. Kaito hops in the shower washes away the sweat and grease.

"Ahhhh... Nothing like a shower and a work out..." Kaito relaxed to the sensation of the hot water. When he finished he got out and puts the towel around his waist. He grabbed a second towel and dried his hair. Just then, the door to the bathroom opens followed by a yelp and some incoherent stammering. Kaito turns to find his childhood friend Aoko Nakamouri, whos face has turned ten different shades of red.

"Um... Can I help you...?" Kaito asked, slowly turing red.

"H-h-h-hello and g-good morning K-kaito..." Aoko stammered. "Yo-your Kaa-san said y-you were just brushing your teeth so I thought th-that I could come in but I-I see your busy." Aoko explained nervously. "I'll be waiting down stairs!" Aoko ran out the door as fast as she could.

"I wonder why she was freaking out?" Kaito asked himself and then he realized something. He look and the mirror and saw what Aoko was staring at. The phantom magician was ripped, not freaky overly muscler ripped but well tone six pack ripped. "Ah... That's why, and she calls me a prevert." Kaito chuckled, brushed his teeth and got dressed in a black T-shirt, jeans, and white long sleeve button down shirt. He walked down stairs only to hear Aoko yelling at Chikage.

"You said he was just brushing his teeth!" Aoko said, her face still red.

"He wasn't?" Chikage tilted her head innocently.

"NO! He was half- oh! H-hello Kaito I was just talking with your kaa-san, so what do you want to do today?" Aoko asked nervously.

"I know! How about you to go to the community pool and take a dip!" Chikage said cheerfully. This made Aoko turn red again.

"N-NO! I was thinking we could go to the new museum exhibit. The musems has the poloris jewel on display." Aoko explained. The poloris jewel. It is a beautful garnet that is the size of a adults fist, it's worth fifteen million yen and it would have been Kaitou kids next target, if he wasn't so busy killing hollows. "It sounds boring but I thought you would like to go..." Aoko said the last part quietly.

"Sure, I'll go with you." Kaito said and got his shoes. "What do you want to do afterwards?"

"U-um..." Aoko was at a lost for words.

"How about dinner! Your father's always working late Aoko-chan and you must be so lonely." Chikage smiled.

"I don't-" Aoko was interupped by Kaito.

"You should, it's be ages since we had dinner together!" Kaito exclaimed. This made Aoko smile.

"Sure thing." After saying that she gets her shoes on then walks towards the door. "Ready?"

"Yep!" Kaito and Aoko walk out of the house. Not before Kaito sends an annoyed glare towards his mom, which made her smile.

'All those two need is a push in the right direction.' Chikage thought. 'But something has changed Kaito... I wish he would stop coming home so late.' Chikage started to watch some TV.

**Later(5:00PM)**

The time flew by as Aoko and Kaito spent the day together. Today the two went to a movie, had lunch, and went shopping much to Kaitos dismay. Aoko got some new shirts, pants and skirts for herself, after they finished shopping Aoko dropped off the clothing at her house and changed into a formal light blue dress and dark blue jacket. As for Kaito he went with just a formal suit with a red tie. After getting dressed Aoko grabbed her handbag and the two made their way to the museum by bus.

"I can't wait to see the polaris jewel!" Aoko exclaimed.

"You seem excited." Kaito smile.

"Yeah! We haven't really done anything together in awhile..." Aoko quietly said, then asked. "Hey Kaito, where did you go?"

"I met with another magician, he taught me some new tricks." Kaito sort of lied.

"What kind of tricks did you learn?" Aoko asked.

"Some new escape tricks. He said I have to work on my fitness, strengh and endurance." Kaito explained. "In case I want to perform an complex escape trick."

"Ohh... So thats why you looked so fit." Aoko said, turing a little red. Using this to his advantage Kaito started to tease Aoko.

"So... I take it you liked what you saw?" Kaito said and turned up the Kuroba charm.

"No- I mean- well you looked good and..." Aoko stammered.

"Maybe we should have gone swimming so you could see more." Kaito flirted and got a little too close to Aoko. Just then, her Aoko swings her handbag and hits Kaito.

"You prevert!" Aoko glares at Kaito. After a few seconds the two burst out into laughter.

"Next stop, Ekoda museum." The bus driver pulled over.

"That's us, come on." Kaito offered a hand to Aoko. She took his hand and the two walk off the bus leaving all the passengers and driver thinking the same thing. 'What an odd couple.'

**Later (5:05PM)**

After paying to enter the museum the two made there way to the polaris jewel. Since Kaito was busy with hunting hollow he couldn't send out a heist notice, he'll have to steal it another time and see if it's Pandora. Aoko and Kaito enter the room where the poloris jewel is being displayed and it wasn't that packed, maybe because Kaitou Kid wasn't going to steal the jewel. Aoko was impressed by the jewel, almost looked like it was glowing.

"Wow..." Aoko got a closer look at the jewel. "It's so beautiful..." Aoko looked in the jewel deeply. Kaito looked at the jewel as well. The

'I'll have to see if it really is the Pandora later, but something looks odd about the display case. It looks more wide then the other displays cases.' Kaito thought.

"C'mon Kaito, let's look at the other treasures on display." Aoko pulled on Kaitos arm to the other displays. Each one was different from the others. One was a old katana used by a general in the feudal era, a few art paintings, a shoguns armor and other priceless artifacts. However the exhibit was cut short by the sound of a gun, the bullet hits Noburu Kaoru the owner of the jewel. He falls to the ground wounded and everyone turned their heads to the sound of the gun fire and saw a group of four robbers.

"We're here for the polaris jewel. Everyone to the wall NOW!" The one of the robber yelled. Everyone followed their orders out of fear of being killed. Just then, the leader of the robbers walks in the room. Kaitos eyes widen at who the leader was, it was snake. The man that killed his father. Snake breaks the display case and grabs the jewel.

"Kill everyone here..." Snake looks at Kaito and grins wickedly. "But first, exucute that brat and his woman." Snake runs off with the jewel leaving the Kaito shocked and Aoko scared.

"You heard the boss, get everyone into the center of the room and ready the charges. But first grab that kid and put one in his skull in and his woman." The second in command ordered.

"Can't we just riddle him with holes, I got a shotgun." The largest robber said.

"Just shoot him-" Just then, a smoke bomb goes off covering the whole room.

"What the-ACK!"

"Wha-GAH!"

"The hell-"

"No you-" All of the robbers were cut off. When the smoke cleared all of them were on the ground defeated and tied up with Kaito standing over them.

"You guy suck..." Kaito grinned at his victory. Aoko runs up to Kaito scared and mad.

"Call the police and an ambulance! The owner is-" Aoko looks at the owner. "Alive?" Kaito turns his head and looks at the owner.

"Your not the only one with tricks up his sleeve young man." Noburu got up and removed his jacket and revealed a bulletproof vest. "Ever since I came to Ekoda I've been getting visited by that man. I knew he was up to something bad so I called a contact of mine in police and he gave me this vest."

"You have a contact in police?" Aoko asked.

"He's a good friend of mine, plus he gave me an idea." Noburu walked up to the display case and presses a button on the side of the case and a small compartment opened at the base of the display case which revealed the real polaris jewel.

"The real jewel is safe!" Aoko cheered.

"That's good... You might want to get some police protection." Kaito said to Noburu, to which Aoko agreed.

"That's right! That guy might come back and kill you!" Aoko exclaimed.

"That sounds like a good idea, but getting the hell out of Japan sounds better." Noburu chuckled.

"Can I see the jewel?" Kaito asked. He had to see if this jewel was Pandora.

"Sure thing, it's the least I can do for helping everyone here." Noburu hands the jewel to Kaito, he looks into the jewel, then holds it to the window so the moonlight shines onto the jewel.

'It's not it...' Kaito thought. "Thanks for letting me see it, here you go." Kaito returns the jewel. After that ordeal the police enter the room and makes sure everyone is alright. Ginzo had a long talk to Kaito and Aoko about the heist and the criminal that tried to steal the jewel. After talking to the inspector he had an officer drive him home.

**Later (7:00PM)**

"Argh... What a night..." Aoko groaned. After the museum heist the two teens got a drive back to the Kuroba household. As promised Chikage made them dinner.

"Then that biker stached jerk tried to get us killed." Kaito said after eating his mothers cooking.

"I know! What did we do to him, it's like he would have enjoyed to see us die!" Aoko shouted.

"I'm just glad you two are safe." Chikage said quietly. Kaito looked at his mother and saw her hands shake as she did the dishes.

'Kaa-san...' Kaito thought sadly.

"Thanks for dinner obaa-san!" Aoko chirped.

"Yeah, thanks for the meal!" Kaito said with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full baka!" Aoko scolded.

"Who are you suppose to be, my kaa-san? Cause she right there." Kaito, Aoko and Chikage laughed. After dinner, Chikage offered to give Aoko a drive home, Kaito decided watch the news and learned that Teitan elementray school was damaged and closed for repair. The reporter also talked about snakes heist, he's probably screaming his head off right about now. Kaitos cell phone rings and he picks it up and anwsers it.

"Moshi moshi?" Kaito asked.

"Kuroba, this is Hitsugaya. I want a report about what happened at the Ekoda museum." Toshiro commanded.

"Yes _sir_." Kaito resonded saracasticly, Kaito reported to Toshiro what happened at the museum.

_"I see... It seems this 'snake' is after Pandora, if he continues with his pursuit he will have to eliminated." _Toshiro said coldly.

"Isn't that extreme?" Kaito asked, shocked at how easy he said that.

_"No... This man has stolen and killed in the pursuit of a forbidden taboo that could very well end the world of the living. If he does not meet his end then he will keep searching for the stone." _Toshiro explained coldly. Kaito didn't like that way of thinking, maybe if that capture snake and tell him and his boss of the consequence of using pandora then he might stop... If he wasn't stupid. Just then, Kaito could hear Rangiku in the background.

_"Hey Taicho! Your on duty tonight!" _Rangiku yelled.

_"I know! If anything happens Kuroba I want a report, understand?"_ Toshiro demanded.

"Fine, I got it." Kaito sighed. "I got to go, see ya."

"Farewell." Toshiro hangs up.

"Here I thought Hakuba had the stick up the ass." Kaito chuckled.

**Elsewhere (10:00PM)**

Within the dark forest on the outskirts of Ekoda, Akako finally finishes the charm spell she will use on Kudo Shinichi. It was a expert level red magic cirlce with a several binding curses to hold down Shinichi as the cirlce does its work, but first she needed the perfect bait to lure the meitantei. Then it hits her, Shinichi had someone close to him and she can use that to her advantage. Thanks to her magic mirror she learned who's the one person he cared about.

"Ran Mouri... This will be eaiser then I thought." With a wave of her hand and speaking the incantation her body changes. Akako used a spell that turned her into Ran Mouri. "I can't believe Kudo loves such a _plain _woman. Now then, to secure my knight OHOHOHOHO- what a minute." Akako clears her throat. "OHOHOHOHO!~ Much better." Akako sounds like Ran.

**To be continued...**

**A/N- Will Akakos plan work, how will the Karakura crew respond to this. Were Kaito and Aoko Out of character, I'm not sure how they talk to each other. Does anyone have a problem with me make Kaito stronger then normal? Hollow killing is a good way to stay in shape if you ask me. Also does anyone have a problem if I make Hakuba a quincy... Just an idea.**


	11. Chapter 11 The scarlet attack

**Disclaimer- I don't own Detective Conan or Bleach**

**Chapter 11 The scarlet attack**

**(10:30PM)**

Conan was having a hard time sleeping. Ran had left to learn more about her power and understand what she's up against, but that didn't stop him from worrying. As Conan started to fall asleep he felt some Reiatsu outside of the agency. It was odd because it didn't feel like the shinigamis or anyone else he knew. He got up, got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black hoodie then walked outside.

"Over here mei~tan~tei-kun." The voice cooed. Conan turned to the left and saw Ran Mouri.

"Ran-neechan, I thought you were training?" Conan wondered.

"I had to come back and give you something Conan-kun." Ran smirked and walked slowly to Conan. "Something has occurred to me, you've saved and helped me so many times and I haven't rewarded you." Ran got closer. "So I'm going to give you what you want the most." Ran said as she stood infront of Conan.

"What I want most?" Conan tilted his head.

"Yes... I know what you want..." Ran bent down and cupped his right cheek with one of her gentle hands and moves in closer. Just then, Conan batted her hand away and jumped back.

"Your not Ran!" Conan readied a fighting stance.

"What are you talking about Conan-kun, it is me." The person who called herself Ran drew closer.

"It's your reiatsu, the reiatsu around the real Ran is firey yet gentle. Your is dark and-" Conan was cut off by the fake.

"Seductive?" The other Ran smirked.

"No..." Conan felt a weak pull. 'What was that...?'

"You'll change your tone when you see my true form." The spell deactivate revealing the persons true form. A beautiful woman with Magenta colored hair. "I am Akako Koizumi and you Kudo Shinichi have been chosen to be my knight." The woman named Akako wore a rather revealing attrie, but that wasn't his concern. A scythe appeared in her hands, the weapon looked like the reapers scythe itself.

"I'm not Shin-" Before he could react the woman grabbed a vial from satchel and throws it to Conans feet. The vial breaks and fumes come from the liquid causing Conan to gag. "GACK! What is this!" Conans vision began to blur.

"It's just a sleeping potion Kudo-kun... rest well." Akako said as Conan fell to the ground. "Well that was easy." She smirks.

"Then how about I make your task complicated." A blue arrow flies inches away from Akakos face.

"Do be careful where you aim that weapon of yours." The witch glared at her attacker.

"I'm pretty sure what your doing is illegel. Good thing I stepped out for tonight to get some supplies." Uryu holds up a bag of threads and needles.

'He can't be serious.' Akako thought.

"So what do you plan to do with him?" Uryu asked the witch.

"He shall become my knight." Akako anwsered. "He will serve me and I shall give him what he truly wants." The scarlet witch said Seductivly.

"I don't think he'll like to be your slave." Uryu readied himself for a fight.

"I'm not concerned with that." Akako snapped her fingers. "IGOR!" A deformed man appears.

"Yes Ojou-sama." The servent bows.

"Take Kudo-kun back to my home. I shall deal with the our 'friend' here." Akako readied herself as Igor grabbed the boy and disappeared.

'Damn...' Uryu thought. "How about we go to a place with more space."

"Very well." Akako and Uryu disappear from the streets.

**Elsewhere (10:45PM)**

Ran wakes up with a loud gasp and looks around. After her fullbring awakened she found Ichigo and told him about her power and decides to master her power. After telling her father about a training trip she was going to take Ran packed some of her things and left for warehouse fifteen to began her training. Training with Yoruichi was fun but tough. Yoruichi is both physically strong and fast, the sparring matches always end the same why which was Ran on the ground or slammed against a boulder. Her favorite thing to do after training was bathing in the healing hot sping, it soothes away the pain and melts away the buises.

"Somethings wrong..." Ran felt a sense of dread in her and it was growing. The karate fullbringer got up and got dressed, she walked down to the training room were Yoruichi was located.

"Shihōin-sensei-" Yoruichi cuts Ran off.

"You can use my first name if you want, and ditch the honorific." The Ex-captain smiled.

"Okay... Yoruichi, something is wrong." Ran said nervously.

"So you feel it too. Uryu is on patorl tonight, hold on." Yoruichi said and calls Uryus cell phone but gets nothing. "He must be busy, or in a fight."

"Will he be alright?" Ran asked Yoruichi.

"He'll be fine. Remember what happened to them right?" Yoruichi said. The ex-captain remebers Rans reaction when she told the black belt what they have been through. Ran has been through a lot, but nothing compared to a war.

"Yes I know, but I can't shake this feeling something is going to go wrong." Ran said in a worried tone. "I'm going to go find him!" The fullbring karate expert used her new ability to sense reiatsu. After a few seconds she find Uryus reiatsu and runs off.

**Back to Uryu (10:47PM)**

The two combatants land on the top of a rooftop of a building at the outskirks of Beika street. The tension in the air was ripe and thick, which means the battle was ready to begin. However, there was one last thing to do for Uryu.

"What is your name?" Uryu asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Akako asked.

"Battle etiquette, it's important to know your opponents name." Uryu resonds and get his bow ready.

"Very well, my name is Akako Koizumi. Master of the scarlet arts." Akako introduced herself.

"I am Uryu Ishida, and I am a quincy." Uryu introduces himself. "What is this scarlet arts?" He asked.

"It is this!" A large fireball appeared in her hand and the ball of flame burst into three fireballs. The balls curved and make their way to Uryu. This makes the qunicy jump into the air, but the balls curved again and almost hit Uryu, this makes him use his hirenkyaku to dodge the attack.

'Instant movement? I have to use something alot faster then.' Akako fires a volley of fireballs. The fireballs twist, turn and curve in an attempt to hit their target. Thanks to Uryus hirenkyaku he easily dodged the balls.

'She thinks she has the advantage in ranged combat? Time to show her what a Quincy can really do!' Uryu aims his bow at Akako and fires three arrows at Akako, but the witch blocked them with a magic barrier.

"Interesting..." Uryu fires more arrows at Akako, which she blocks with her barrier.

"Are you done?" Akako asked, irritated at the vain attacks.

"That barrier keeps you occupied. You can't cast your magic when that barrier is up." Uryu deduced which forced her into a defensive position.

"Not bad, but!" Akako dispells the barrier and thrust her hand above her, then points two fingers at Uryu.

"What the-" Uryu was cut off when a bolt of lightning blasted by him "Whoa!" Uryu dodges and counters by firing five arrows at Akako. Using her scythe Akako cuts the arrows out of the air. Uryu fires another arrow at Akako, this makes Akako summon her flying broom to dodge. Now in the air Uryu uses one of his most power attacks.

"Time to end this!" Uryu uses the technique Licht Regen. A massive number of arrows engulf the scarlet witch. When the barrage ended and Akakos scythe fell out of the sky and smashed on top of a rooftop. 'Where did she go...?' Uryu looked around for Akako.

"My turn..." The voice of the witch sounded blow him. Uryu quickly turns to the source of her voice, only to see a pentagram on another building next to the one they were fighting on.

"What the-" energy focuses into the center and shot out in the form of a massive beam of lightining. Uryu had no time to dodge and takes a direct hit knocking Uryu off the building and crashing onto the street which kicked up a lot of dust.

"Still alive?" Akako wondered. When the dust cleared she was surpirsed to fine that Uryu was willing to fight, despite being badly burned. "Your stronger then you look." Akako complemented.

"Your attack was nothing compare to having your bones and organs smashed and ripped apart." Uryu brushed himself off. This irritated Akako, how dare he call one of her most powerful attack nothing.

"I would like to show you what I can really do, but I have to get going now. Farewell Uryu Ishida." The witch recovers her scythe and uses her broom to fly away.

"No you don't!" Uryu fires a arrow at Akako, but Akako uses a spell to disappear.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO~" The witches laugh echoed.

"Damnnit!" Uryu cursed. Akako got away with Conan. Just then, Uryu heard a familar voice.

"Ishida!" It was Ichigo along with Rukia, both were in Shinigami form.

"Ishida-san! Are you alright!" Rukia yelled, shocked at the burns on his body.

"I'm fine, but Conan-kun is going to need some help. He's been kidnapped." Uryu said grimmly.

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled. "Who kidnapped him!"

"Someone named Akako Koizumi. She used a sleeping solution to knock him out and had a minion take him away." Uryu explained. "This Akako uses a strange power known as the scarlet arts. Her reiatsu was twisted and dark, but not as dark as a arrancars reiatsu."

"What does she want with him?" Rukia asked.

"To turn him into a slave." Uryu said. Just then, they sense some reiatsu. They all turn around and see Ran Mouri, a very angry Ran. The karakura team recently learned that Ran was very protective of Conan to a point were she would attack anyone to protect him.

"Is it true... Has Conan been kidnapped by some witch..." Ran spoke slowly as she clenched her fist. "To make him her... Slave..."

"That's not going to happen Mouri. We will save Conan from this witch, don't worry we'll get him back." Ichigo declared to the furious black belt.

"I'm going to come with you." Ran said sharply.

"This woman is dangerous Mouri-san, she won't think twice about killing you." Uryu warned.

"I'm not going to stand around and wait for someone to save Conan-kun, I can fight and I have my own power!" Ran yelled, ready to fight.

"Alright, let's get everyone together. Kuroba might know where Koizumi is at, let's call him." Ichigo pulls out his phone and calls Kaito. The phone rings twice until Kaito answered the phone.

_"Kurosaki! What's up, is it a hollow?" _Kaito said over the phone.

"Conan has been kidnapped by a girl name Koizumi." Icihgo explained over the phone. On the other end it was silent, Kaito wasn't talking at all. "Kuroba, are you still there?" Ichigo asked.

_"I am, where are we meeting at the warehouse?"_ Kaito asked in a rare tone of seriousness.

"That's right, there isn't enough time for Hattori to come here so it will just be Me, Rukia, and Mouri." Ichigo explained.

_"Wait, she has her own power?"_ Kaito asked with some amusement.

"That right." Ichigo answered Kaitos question.

_"Suck to be him." _Kaito chuckled. _"I'll there in ten minutes."_ Kaito hangs up. Ichigo turns to Rukia, Ran and Uryu.

"Kuroba will meet us at the warehouse in ten minutes, let's go!" Ichigo and the group began to make their way back to the warehouse.

**Later (11:20PM)**

Ichigo and the rest of the group arrived at the warehouse fifteen to wait for Kaito. Waiting wasn't helping Ran, she was nervous at the thought that a witch is trying to make Conan her slave. Ichigo has tried several times to calm down Ran but failed every time. As they wait for Kaito, Ran watched Uryu being healed by Orihimes Soten Kisshun. Ran watched as the Soten Kisshun made the burns disappear.

"Amazing... It's like whatever is inside the Soten Kisshun is being rewound, like the burns never happened." Ran was amazed by the power.

"It's nothing really." Orihime said sheepishly. After a ten minutes of waiting, Kaito finally arrived with Toshiro, Momo and Rangiku. Ran looked at them and was a little confused.

"Who are they?" Ran asked. Then she looked at Kaito and thought it was Shinichi. "Shinichi, you're here to help! I thought you were in another city fighting the hollows!" Ran sounded happy. Kaito shook his head and introduced himself.

"Sorry I'm not Kudo-san. My name is Kaito Kuroba! These people are-" Kaito stopped and pointed his thumb at Toshiro.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, this is my lieutenant Rangiku Matasumoto and the lieutenant of 5th squad Momo Hinamori." The white haired captain introduced himself and his subordinates. "I hear Koizumi kidnapped someone, do we have a plan to resuce him?"

"Can't we just charge in, defeat Koizumi and get Conan out, easy and simple." Kaito shurged. This got Ran angry, she glared at Kaito.

"This is serious Kuroba-kun! We can't just charge in and get Conan out of there, we have to have a plan!" Ran yelled at Kuroba.

"Mouri is right Kuroba." Chad agreed. "She might have a trap for waiting for us." Chad finished.

"My oh my Conan-kun gets himself into trouble. According to Ishida-san this Koizumi uses magic power called the scarlet arts." Kisuke fanned himself.

"The scarlet arts? It's hard to believe that there are some magic users out there still alive." Tessai said as he walked out of the training area.

"Is it because of the witch hunts back hundreds of years ago?" Ran asked.

"Not really, witches don't burn so easily. The witch hunts were actually supposed to hunt down the people helped by the magic users. It was a cruel message, stating that the humans would have nothing to do with the magicial arts." Kisuke explained.

"So they thought it was a good idea to kill them just because they were helped by witches and wizards!" Kuroba was shocked by the cruelity.

"When humans are ruled by fear and indifferentence they do horrible things." Toshiro said in a cold and insensitive tone.

"I wonder why there are so few of them?" Orihime wondered.

"Most likely a shallow gene pool." Kisuke responded. "But first we have to prepare for the mission, first there will be two teams of four. Team one will be Kurosaki-san, Mouri-san, ishida-san and Sado-san. Team two will be Hitsugaya-taicho, Kuroba-san, Matsumoto-san, and Hinamori-san. Inoue-san, Tessai, Yoruichi and myself will be back up." Kisuke laid out the mission plan.

"What about Kuchiki-san?" Ran asked.

"Don't worry Mouri-san, someone has to stay behind and protect the Beika street and Haido city." Rukia said, and got ready to leave for a patrol.

"Kuroba-san, do you know where Koizumi is living?" Kisuke asked.

"I know where she lives. She lives on the outskirts of Ekoda, deep in the forest. Luckily for us it's not at the center of the forest, I hear that there is abondoned graveyard in there." This got Toshiros attention.

"Abondoned graveyard? Is it haunted?" Ran shivered. She might be able to see ghosts, but the thought of going through a run down graveyard made her paranoid.

"Not sure, but that doesn't matter. We should get going to save Conan-kun, I'll lead the way to Koizumis place." Everyone heads out of the warehouse and to Ekoda.

**Later (11:50PM)**

The two teams arrive at the entrance of the forest ready to save Conan from Akakos clutches. The first team leads the way into the forest as the second team and the support team followed the two other teams. As they ran through the forest they were attacked by army of clay golems which caught them off guard because they rouse from the ground. but thanks to Rans fire fullbring and Toshiros hyourinmaru the clay golems turned into ceramic statues which were broken by Chads Brazo Derecha de Gigante.

"Not bad Mouri and Sado." Toshiro said cooly, still in his fighting stance. Chad gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks! Your a great help too!" Ran cheered.

"Stay focused!" Toshiro cuts a clay golem which froze it. "This won't end anytime soon, and the trees are attacking us as well." Roots rip out of the ground and try to bind them, the roots were cut thanks to Haineko and the massive branches burned because of Tobiume fire attacks.

"Growel! Haineko!"Rangiku yelled.

"Snap! Tobiume!" Momo yelled.

"We can handle this, Kuroba go with Kurosakis team!" Toshiro commanded.

"Are you sure-" Toshiro glared at Kaito.

"Do it... I'm going to stop holding back, to think this person pushed me this far... BAN-KAI!" A massive burst of reiatsu consumed Toshiro. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" The areas temperature drops into the twenties.

"W-w-w-whoa! That's c-c-cold." Kaito joins team one and the support follows team one.

"Please be alright Conan-kun." Ran said to herself. As the group ran they soon got to Akakos house. However instead of seeing Conan bound down and inside by a magic cirlce, infront of them stood someone else. He was tall and wore a pitch black outfit. Akako had her scythe pointed at him, ready for a fight. The man slowly turned his head and looked at the rescuers.

"Hey guys, you made it." Before them was Kudo Shinichi.

"Shinichi!" Ran yelled, shocked.

**To be continued...**

**A/N- If your wondering about the black outfit Shinichi was wearing. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter! Now there's one new problem I face now. I need names for special moves and attacks for Shinichi and the others. Hey it's anime, you need names for special moves. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.**


	12. Chapter 12 You've always been there

**Disclaimer- I don't own DC, bleach or Magic Kaito**

**Chapter 12 You've always been there**

Ran stood there looking at Shinichi in shock. The Karate champion had a lot of questions, what was he doing here, where was Conan, and why was he wearing that outfit. Before Ran could asked her questions, energy collected onto Shinichi arm and he thurst his fist towards Akako and shouted.

"Tamashī no enajī!" This action released a huge blast of energy, the attack zeros in on Akako making her use her powerful barrier to block the attack. The energy blast explodes and kicks up a lot of dust.

"Shinichi! What are you doing here and where's Conan-kun!" Ran hastily asked.

"Don't worry Ran, Conan is safe and he's escaped Koizumi." Shinichi lied. "Koizumi wasn't going to make Conan her slave. She used him to lure me here so she could make me her slave." The fullbring detective lied.

"But how did you know Conan-kun was in danger?" Ran asked.

"Kuchiki-san called me and said that he was kidnapped." Shinichi lied for the third time.

"Wait a minute!" Ran shouted. This made Shinichi nervous, she might have realize that he was lying. "What's with the outfit?" Ran asked. The outfit that Shinichi was wearing looked like the black knight outfit he wore during the play, without the cape and helmet.

"I call it the Tamashī no henka." Shinichi looked at himself. The teenaged detective felt more powerful.

"You look different..." Ran blushed a little when she remebered the play.

"Ah! Allow me to explain." Kisuke stepped forward. "You see, your fullbring has become stronger."

"Fullbrings can become stronger?" Kaito tilted his head.

"That's right, There are three levels to a fullbring. The first form, the second form and lastly the final form. In order make your fullbring stronger you need to train a lot." Kisuke explained.

"I thought this was a strong as I get!" Kaito pouted.

"Your training was suppose to train you in basic hollow combat and to control your power. We'll have to cover advance fullbring powers late." Yoruichi explained.

"Okay so Kuchiki-san called you and you came here as fast as you could right?" Ran sounded like she didn't buy the whole story. Shinichi really felt like dirt lying to her like this, but he didn't want her to get involded into his mess with the Black organization and the seach for Pandora.

'I can't keep lying to her like this...' Before Shinichi could speak, a magic circle surrounded Ran.

"What is this?" Ran tried to move but couldn't escape.

"RAN!" Shinichi shouted and tried to get her out but was forced back.

"OHOHOHOHOHO! Sorry Kudo-kun, but it's just going to be me and her." The sound of Akakos voice rang out from somewhere. With that Ran disappeared and so did Akako.

"Damnit!" Shinichi fell to the ground and punched the ground.

"Don't worry about it tantei-san, this is Mouri-sans fight now." Kaito helped him up.

"Thanks kuroba." Shinichi grabbed his hand and got up.

"What's so bad about Mouri knowing about what happened to you?" Ichigo asked.

"I wanted to tell her, but I didn't want her to get involved with the black organization. I wanted to protect her from them and anyone who tried to hurt her." Shinichi explained.

"Oi, shouldn't be the other way around." Kaito said with halfmoon eyes. "She's the martial artist, right?"

"She does know how to defend herself, however these guys don't let anyone know they exist. They will do anything to make sure they stay a secret. If I'm not careful about how I act as Conan, then the organization will investigate and do you know who they'll go after first?" Shinichi clenched his fists.

"Ran, right?" Yoruichi answered.

"That's right, and I don't want to know what they would do to her." Shinichi looked down. "I don't want her to pay for my mistakes..."

"So now what?" Ichigo asked. With Akako and Ran gone the rescue team was forced to wait.

"This is a perfect time to study the area!" Kisuke gleefully said, he reached into his coat pocket and pulls out a small stake. With the press of a button the stake extended by four feet and Kisuke impaled it into the ground.

"What's this?" Uryu asked.

"A scanning device. These devices will collect data about magic." Kisuke briefly explained. Tessai pulled out another stake and impales it into the ground.

"Oh! So that's why you came Tessai-san." Orihime looked at the stake. "Stake... That reminds me! After this I should cook something good to eat. Maybe stake with fish, wasabi sauce on the side and with pineapples on the stake." Orihime smiled.

"...What..." Shinichi was disgusted.

"Ewww... Fish." Kaito was grossed out.

"Sounds great!" Tessai complimented.

'Your kidding!' Kaito was shocked.

'How does that sound great!' Shinichi thought.

**Elsewhere (12:00AM)**

At a different area, deep inside the forest the two combatants arrive in a clearing in the forest. Ran glared at Akako and activated her fullbring and charged at her. "This is my fullbring, I call it the Tamashī no honō!"

Akako looked at the charging black belt and laughed. "OHOHOHOHO! You'll need more then brute strength to beat me!" Akako extends her hand. "Fire! Rise and burn to sunder!" The ground cracks and explodes which spews hot fire. But Ran stays clear of the explosions.

"Kasai kikku!" Ran jumps into the air and performs a flaming flying kick towards Akako.

"Earth! Guard me!" A large slab of rock rises from the ground and blocks the attack. "I feel so sorry for you." Akako shook her head.

"Sorry for me, why!" Ran asked furiously.

"Because this is my forest, my home and where I'm most powerful..." Akako glows ominously. "Ice! Pirece my foemen!" A large spike of ice flies towards Ran.

"That won't work!" Ran punches the spike. The spike stops on impacted and shattered.

"Wood! Let your vines whip my foes flesh!" Vines rip out of the ground and slash at Ran. The attack wasn't very effective thanks to Ran and her fire.

"What's wrong? Is that it!" Ran was ready for more. She charged at Akako and landed a hard burning kick on Akako right in the stomach. The strike sent Akako flying back fifteen feet. "Do your self a favor and stay down!" However, instead of listening to Ran, she got back up. Ran got a good look at the damage she created. There was a second degree burn on the witches abdomen.

"...Heal..." The burn glows and slowly disappeared.

"So... Your ready to fight again?" Ran asked timidly.

"This is no time for pity. Wind! into my scythe!" Akako throws her scythe at Ran. The scythe spins so fast it looks like a saw blade. Ran jumped over the scythe, but the scythe comes back.

"Oh no!" Ran sidesteps but gets a small cut on her side. "That stings..." Ran got over her wound and attacked Akako again. This time she used a barrage of punches on Akako, but the witch blocked with her barrier. "HAHHHHH! Kasai enki!" Ran attacked with one last punch, it so hard that it broke the barrier.

"Hmph!" Akako slides back. "Lightining! Bind and Torment!" A bolt of lightining hits Ran and electrocutes her.

"GAHHHH!" Ran screamed from the pain of being electrocuted, she was also bound by electric tendrils. "G-got to m-move..." Ran tried to move but couldn't. After three minutes of constant pain the tendrils disappear and Ran stumbles to the ground. "I'm not done y-yet-" Ran was cut off by another spell from Akako.

"Water! Rise forth from the ground with miasmic fury!" A geyser of toxic water engulfed Ran and threw her body into the air.

'It's over... I can't fight anymore...' Ran hits the ground. Luckily for her the geyser didn't send her too high in the air, but the landing was painful. Ran looked at her arms and legs, the fires around her limbs were gone. All that was left was smoke from the extinguish fires.

"OHOHOHOHO! Looks like you can't fight anymore. Now that I'm done with you, I can make Kudo-kun my slave" Ran twiched. "I don't get why he loved such a plain and brutish girl." Akako taunted. "You do know they are the same person right? I can't believe how stupid you are, you could even figure out that they were the same person! OHOHOHOHO!" That was the last staw for Ran.

'Shinichi... Conan... I don't care if your the same person... I just want you to be by my side... Always...' Ran got up and summoned her fullbring with the last of her strength. All of the fire on her left arm and legs channels into her right arm. 'This time... I will... PROTECT YOU!' Ran thurst her arm at Akako "Kokoro moeru!" The witch was hit with a powerful fire blast and Akako flew backwards, then Ran fell to the ground and blacked out.

**Hours later (5:33AM)**

Ran slowly woke up and sat on the futon. She looked at herself and saw she was perfectly alright and back at the warehouse fifteen in Haido city. She gets up and walks out of the bedroom, then makes her way to the training grounds. When she walked into the training grounds she saw the last person she ever wanted to see. Akako Koizumi with Toshiro, Rangiku, Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"YOU!" Ran was about to charge at Akako, only to be stopped by Yoruichi.

"Hold on Ran, We're talking with her." Yoruichi held back Ran.

"But... Wait where Shinichi, what happened, why are we here?" Ran asked.

"Well, allow me to explain." Kisuke pulled out a lollipop and started to lick it. "You see, after you blacked out we surrounded Koizumi and forced her to surrender."

"I'm not stupid, I know when I'm outnumbered and the forest wouldn't be enough to help me and since I was injuried I decided not to fight anymore." Akako join in the explaination.

"But why are you talking to her?" Ran asked while glaring at Akako.

"She has a portal to hell in her deep in the forest she lives in." Toshiro said in a nonchalant tone.

"...A portal to hell?" Ran was shocked beyond words.

"That's right, there a portal to hell in on my property. It happened when I first moved here when I was fifteen and took me two years to fix. The graveyard was a hotspot for massive amounts of dark enegry. The graveyard soon became warpped and twisted to a point where the atmosphere in the area started to decay. So I contacted Lucifer and he fixed the patch." Akako explained.

"After we talked to Akako about the graveyard. She contacted Lucifer and he reinforced the seal." Momo said.

"I see... Where's Shinichi? Did Conan-kun return to the agency as well?" Ran asked.

"Kudo left at midnight. As for Conan, he returned to the agency." Toshiro replied.

"So... What are we going to do about her." Ran glared at Akako.

"You don't have to worry about me Mouri-san. My desire to enslave Kudo-kun is gone for now. I think I will focus on making Kuroba my slave OHOHOHOHO!" Akako laughed.

"Whatever. You better not do anything to Conan-kun and Shinichi again!" Ran turned around and began to leave.

"Mouri-san! Were are you going!" Rangiku yelled.

"Back home, I got to protect Conan-kun from anyone that wants to hurt him." Ran packed her things and started to return home.

"When are you heading back to the Seireitei?" Kisuke asked, finishing the lollipop.

"Not until this organization has been stopped." Toshiro crossed his arms.

"You mean the crows, right? Akako sipped on some tea.

"Crows?" Momo tilted her head.

"That is the form they take in my dreams. These crows seem to have a habit for destroying peoples lives. What have they done now?" Akako puts her tea cup down.

"They hope to find a jewel that can grant immortality." Yoruichi explained. "That can also throw the balance of souls off and end the world." Akako raised an eyebrow when she heard that.

"Immortality always does have a price." Akako shook her head. "The world cannot end, not yet." Akako stands up. "I'm going to look into this stone." Akako left without looking back.

"Don't be a stranger!" Kisuke said and waved goodbye.

"I think we just gained a dangerous ally..." Momo said with concern.

"You think she'll help us?" Rangiku asked.

"You heard it yourself, the world of the living cannot end. We have the same goal, but we're far from being allies." Toshiro said and began to make his way back to Ekoda.

**Later (7:15AM)**

Conan slowly woke up, got up from his futon and went to the bathroom to prepare for the day. Then he remembered that he has two weeks off because of the school attack. Just then, Ran called for him. "Conan-kun! Your friends are here!" Ran yelled. Conan made his way down stairs and saw his friends.

"Hey Conan-kun! Since we don't have school for two weeks let's hang out!" Ayumi said.

"Sure thing! Have a nice day at school Ran-neechan!" Conan ran down stairs to the street.

"Have fun Conan-kun." Ran waved good-bye with a sad look in her eyes. After leaving the detective agency, Conan and Ai hanged back from the rest of the group.

"It's nice to have sometime off, but those explosions are getting annoying." Ai whispered.

"Your right, we need to find the cause of the explosion and stop it soon. Kurosaki is looking into the explosions at well" Conan whispered back.

"He's looking into them?" Ai whispered.

"That's right. You know he could become a pretty good detective." Conan whispered back.

"Really?" Ai raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. But his deductive skills are used in a fight. He deduces his opponents attack patterns and looks for a weakness. That is if he's not dealing with someone that he can just take out in one hit. He also observant with sharp reflexs, he just needs the drive to be a detective and he'll be a better detective then oji-san." Conan explained.

"Hey you two! Come on!" Genta yelled.

"Are you two talking about a case again?" Mitsuhiko accused.

"We aren't talking about a case." Conan said. "We're talking about what we're going to do?" Conan said.

"Let's go to the park and play!" Mitsuhiko cheered.

"Yeah!" The kids run to the park. While the Kids ran off to play, Ran made her way to school with thoughts of Conan and Shinichi plaguing her. Ran knew that Conan was Shinichi without a doubt because of his and her 'little brothers' reiatsu are the same. She needed to talk to someone, a person that she can trust with this secret. Just then, someone called out her name.

"Hello Ran-san!" Rukia greeted.

"Oh! Rukia-chan, good morning!" Ran said while hiding her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked, sensing her pain.

"Can I talk to you at lunch?" Ran requested.

"Sure." Rukia nodded. The two met up with Ichigo and his other friends as they made there way to school. After going through the first three periods Ran made her way to the roof to meet with Rukia. Before Ran could say what was on her mind Rukia beat her to it.

"So you know about Kudo and Conan-kun." Rukia said and crossed her arms.

"Yes... I don't know what to do! I'm mad at him for lying to me, making me cry for him, cuddling with him, holding his hand, telling my secrets to him and seeing me naked!" Ran nearly shouted, her whole head turned pure red.

"Wait what?" Rukia looked confused.

"I bathed with him..." Ran turned red.

"Ohhh... So why are you confuesd?" Rukia asked.

"Because he helped me, without Conan in my life I could have died. He's always protected me when I failed to protect myself. I don't know what to do and if I confront him he'll just lie, what do I do..." Ran looked down.

"Make him tell you." Rukia said.

"How?" Ran asked, Rukia got closer to Ran and whispered something in her ear, the karate fullbringer blushed and started to stammer.

"W-W-WHAT! I-I can't do t-that!" Ran stammered.

"He saw you naked and you saw him naked, I don't see what the problem here." Rukia said. "I mean he could have done a whole lot worse then just seeing you naked. In this book I read there's somethings alot worse then peeping." The shinigami said.

"What kind of books do you read?" Ran asked dumbfounded.

"That's not important. There is a reason why Kudo kept this from you." Rukia said as her look intensified.

"Why...?" Ran asked.

"Because the group he chases is looking for a jewel that can grant immortality. They call it Pandora." Rukia explained.

"Thats bad, right?" Ran tilted her head. She wouldn't want to live forever if it ment watching her family, her friends and loved ones die.

"Your right, it is bad... If used this jewel can upset the balance of souls and it can lead to the end of the world." Rukia told Ran a revelation that shattered the remains of the logicial world that she grew up with.

"Oh... My... God... T-The end of the world..." Ran turned pale. "Your kidding right?" Rukia shook her head. "No, that can't happen." Ran said strongly.

"So your going to help Kudo-kun?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, I will help him. But not before punishing him." Ran grinned wickedly.

"I see..." The two ate their lunch before they were joined by Sonoko, Uryu, Orihime, Ichigo and Chad. The teens talked about life back at Karakura town, and what they were going to do after school. Despite the looming revelation of Pandora, Ran was relived that she finally found Shinichi. However, he's not out of the woods yet.

**Later (8:00PM)**

It was well in the night before Conan and Kogoro got home, the clock said it was eight o'clock at night. The two tantei-sans now stand before their judge, jury and executioner. "Where have you two been!" Ran yelled.

"There was a case and the brat got in the way!" Kogoro hits Conan in the head.

'Your the one who gets in the way.' Conan rubbed his head. Ran then grabbed Kogoro by his tie.

"DON'T YOU HIT HIM!" Ran roared at her father. This made both of them flinch. "For hitting Conan-kun, you will not have any beer for the whole night." This made Kogoro whine. "As for you Conan-kun!" Ran picked him up. "You look sweaty and... Dirty." Ran grinned. "I'm going to give you a bath and to save time I'm going to join you!" This made Conan blushed extremely.

"N-no way Ran-neechan! I can bathe on my own!" Conan tried to talk his way out of it.

"Not a chance you **dirty boy**, I have to make sure your clean!" Ran put Conan under her arm and walked to the bathroom while he made his protest.

"Wait Ran-neechan! I'm a big boy, I can bathe on my own!" Conan pleded.

"Nope, I want to make sure there's** nothing to hide between us**!" Ran smirked.

"Wha-" Conan turn five shades of red. After the bath the two got dressed for bed, as Conan was about to enter the room he shared with Kogoro he was stopped by Ran.

"Hold it young man, your going to sleep with me tonight." Ran said with a small blush. "I'm still worried that evil witch might come back and take you away again." Ran whispered.

"O-okay." Conan walked into her room and they both laid down. In a few minutes Conan found himself slowly falling asleep under the warm covers. "Ran-neechan..." Conan said weakly.

"What is it Conan, are you warm enough?" Ran asked softly.

"Yes, I'm warm. I just wanted to say... Thank you Ran-neechan..." Conan closed his eyes and fell asleep. Ran moved in closer and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm glad your safe... Shinichi..." Ran fell asleep while holding the faux child. In the first time since their awakening to the power of fullbring the two of them slept peacefully.

**End of the First arc...**

**A/N- I've got to thank Ichigo-lover-1412 for move names for Shinichi, Ran and Heiji. Next arc will deal with the black organization, it will be called the first contact arc, and Heiji make his return in the next chapter.**

**Attack Translation**

**Shinichi: Tamash****ī no henka (soul change)**

**Tamash****ī no kokoro (heart of the soul)**

**Tamashī no enajī (energ****y**** of the soul)**

**Ran: Tamash****ī no honō (flame of the soul)**

**Kokoro moeru ( flaming heart)**

**Kasai enki ( fire frist)**

**Kasai kikku (fire kick)**

**Heiji: Midori no kaminari (green thunder)**

**Midoriiro no sh****ōmei tengoku ( green lightning heaven)**

**Midori ryū kaminari (green dragon thunder)**


	13. Chapter 13 The hollow conspiracy

Disclaimer- I do not own DC, Bleach or Magic Kaito. All three belong to tite kubo and gosho aoyama

**Chapter 13 The hollow conspiracy**

Life for Heiji Hattori has never been the same since the awakening of his power. Detective work has become easy for him, instead of seaching for most of the clues he can just talk to the spirits of the fallen victim and find out way someone would kill them. He also has trains with Shuuhei Hisagi every weekend in the forest in Osaka. When Shuuhei and Heiji spar the kansai detective doesn't hold anything back, but Heiji knows that Shuuhei was holds back. When Heiji demanded Shuuhei to get serious in their training Heiji found himself up against Kazeshini, a very frightening and the very symbol of death.

"I'm NEVER fightin' with da monster weapon yers again..." Heiji held his left side where he was cut with Kazeshini.

"I told you that Kazeshini is a weapon that reaps life." Shuuhei applied first aid to the wound. "But you're showing great promise, a normal human would be on the ground bleeding to death." Shuuhei commented.

"Ya don't say..." Heiji held his left side after it was treated. It was the truth about what he said, he was stronger then the average human. He had taken hits that would be one hit kills for a normal everyday person. Which was a major problem for him because his body was now covered in scars, and burns much to Kazuha and Shizuka dismay. He remebers when his class had swimming for gym period.

**Flashback**

"Ahhhh... I can't wait ta go swimmin' taday!" Kazuha stretched.

"Sound like ya need a day at da beach." Heiji commented.

"Da beach? Shame dat summer break is so far away." Kazuha looked down. "We should visit Ran-chan and Conan-kun !" The kansai girl cheered. "I haven't see Ran-chan in a month."

"I gotcha! I'll call'em tomorrow." The two walked to the different changing rooms and got into their swimsuits. When Heiji walked out he heard a girl let out a gasp.

"What happened ta ya Hattori-kun!" The girl named Fumi yelled. Everyone turned their heads and looked at Heiji, they saw that his body was covered in scars and burns. Most of them were faded.

"Them scars are nuthin' big, just'a few old wounds." Heiji lied.

"Ya call'em old wounds! Heiji some of them scars looked serious!" Kazuha yelled and turned pale at the sight of the wicked burn on his back. "What da hell happened ta ya!"

"Nuthin' ta worry 'bout! We gonna talk or swim?" Heiji changed to subject.

"Hattori's right, we can talk about those scars later. Everyone line up!" The teacher yelled.

**End of flashback**

"After dat, Kazuha has been followin' me everywhere ta make sure I'm safe." Heiji took a sharp breath when Shuuhei finished the first aid. "Watch it ya ahou!"

"You're fine, now try to move." Shuuhei packed up the first aid. Heiji got up and moved around. "As long as no one hits you there you'll be fine."

"Thanks, I gots ta go!" Heiji walked off. After walking out of the forest Heiji looked at the clock, the clock said five o'clock. He made his way home after jogging for a few blocks, the jog was nothing for him and wasn't even winded when he got back. "I'm back!" Heiji yelled.

"Welcome home Heiji, ya made it fer dinner." Shizuka greeted her son.

"Alright, what's fer dinner?" Heiji asked.

"Grilled mackerel with rice." Shizuka repiled.

"Sounds great! I'll be in my room." Heiji walked into his room and pulled out his phone and calls Shinichi. His detective counterpart picks up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi?" Conan asked.

"Oi Kudo, how's everything on your end?" The kansai detective asked.

"I'm fine, I just solved another case." Conan replied.

"What happend?" Heiji asked.

"It was a jealous ex-lover. A guy named Daichi Haruki was killed by his ex-girlfriend." Conan explained. "Yua Megumi killed Daichi and tried to frame Tsubaki Junko. Megumi poisoned Haruki-sans drink when Haruki-san and Junko-sans weren't looking. When Junko called the police Megumi-san planted the evidence in Junko-sans purse. The police thought that Junko-san killed her boyfriend because she didn't want him to leave her."

"Damn..." Heiji sighed.

"However, there was something up with Megumi-san. According to Ran, Megumi was wearing very expensive clothing and had a very expensive Fusae Brand purse. She worked as a secretary for a business firm, she wouldn't be able to buy her clothing and purse on her paycheck. I asked the neighbors and they said that Haruki-san got a inheritance from his dead grandfather, at least fifteen million yen." Conan debriefed.

"Lemme guess. She killed'em because of da money?" Heiji guessed.

"That's right. Haruki-san spent over three million yen on Megumi-san clothes and accesories, all she loved was the money and nothing else. When he realize she was after the money he dumped her and started to date Junko-san." Conan finished explaining. "Plus she didn't wear gloves when planting the poison." Conan added.

"I see. So hows about us coming' ta your place for a few days." Heiji offered.

"I got to ask Ran. To be honest it would be nice to do something, I've been doing nothing for almost a week." Conan said.

"What do ya mean nuthin for a whole week? What ya talkin about?" Heiji asked.

"The hollows attacked the elementray school four days ago." The meitantei explained.

"What! Why didn't ya tell me bout dis!" Heiji yelled. Mad at the fact that his close friend was keeping him in the dark.

"You didn't hear about it? I figured that it would be in the news..." The mini tantei said.

"Ya don't think da their keepin' dis in da dark are ya?" The kansai detective said darkly.

"Could be possible..." The meitantei of the east said.

"Well how bout givin' Megure-keibu a call." Heiji suggested. Just then, Shizuka called Heiji.

"Heiji! Dinner is ready! Kauzha-chan is also here as well." His mother yelled.

"I gots ta go Kudo, see ya!" Heiji said goodbye and hanged up. After hanging up Heiji left to the diner room where he saw Kazuha.

"Hey Kazuha what's up?" Heiji asked as he held his left side.

"Nuthin' I just wanted ta see ya..." Kazuha glared at his left side. Everyone ate dinner and made some small talk about school and casework. After dinner was finished, Kazuha grabbed Heiji and dragged him to his room.

"K-Kazuha! What are ya-" Kazuha interupped him.

"Take off yer shirt..." Kazuha bluntly demanded.

"W-w-what! Da!" Heiji was shocked.

"I know your hurt, now take off your shirt!" Kazuha demanded.

"I'm not gonna do that!" Heiji yelled.

"C'mon, it's just your shirt! It's not like I want you to take off your pants! Now take off your shirt!" Kazuha yelled back. "Or else!"

"Or else what..." Kazuha walk towards him. "Don't you dare..." Kazuha tackle him.

"Heiji, Kazuha-chan are you okay-" Shizuha sees Kazuha on top of Heiji, trying to take off his shirt. "What are you- HEIJI your hurt!" Shizuka sees the bandages.

"Some machete wielding punk got me good." Heiji lied. Good thing he became a better lier. "I'm okay now." Heiji tried to reassure his mom that he's fine. After that dilemma and being dragged to the hospital, Kazuha went home and Heiji hanged out in his room surfing the net. In the living room Shizuka was talking to Heizo about Heiji.

"According to the doctor, Heiji's wound isn't that bad." Shizuka said gladly.

"Whoever applied the first aid did a good job." Heizo rubbed his chin. "But I wonder who?"

"Well, Kazuha-chan said that he's become good friends with his new kendo instuctor. Maybe we should talk to him." Shizuka suggested.

"Sounds like a start." Heizo looked back to the newspaper.

**Back in Tokyo (5:00PM)**

Conan pulls out his voice changing bow tie and calls Juzo Megure. He dials his number and waits for Megure picks up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi?" Megure answered.

"It's been awhile Megure-keibu." Conan said in his true voice.

"Ah! Kudo-kun, I guess this is a business call right?" Megure asked.

"Yes, it about the explosions that are effecting Beika street." Shinichi said. The other end was silent.

"So you found out..." Megure said darkly.

"Yes, I need to know what's going on." Shinichi demanded.

"I can't tell you." Megure said flatout. "Unless we met face to face."

"How long do you work?" Shinichi asked.

"Huh! Um... Until ten o'clock." Megure said in a shocked tone. He thought that Shinichi wouldn't be able to meet him.

"Alright, I have to call someone. I'll talk to you later." Conan ended the call and dialed Kisukes number. After wait a few seconds he hears Kisuke.

"Ah! Kudo-kun, how can I help you?" Kisuke asked in a carefree tone.

"Do you know about a cover up involving the hollow attacks?" Conan asked.

"The Shinigami do cover up massive hollow attacks with some information control and offering donations to restorations and repairs. They also wipe the memories of witnesses to prevent the secret of hollows speading." Kisuke explained. "Why do you ask?"

"I talked with a police officer I work with from time to time and he said that he can't tell me about what's going on, is this the shinigamis work?" Conan asked.

"That depends on what's being hidden. Did the story on the attack on the elementray school get out?" The retired captain asked.

"It was in the local Beika news. They said it was a group of vandals that attacked the school." The meitantei said.

"Meet with this police officer and find out how the investigation is going. I'll get in cantact with the seireitei and find out how their dealing with the media." Kisuke said goodbye and hangs up. After hanging up his phone Conan got into different clothing, he put on a muscle shirt with a zip up black hoodie over it the muscle shirt with dark blue pants. He made his way to the door only to be stopped by Ran.

"Where are you going Conan-kun?" Ran asked while watching TV.

"I'm going to meet with my friends. I'll be back later." Conan began to make his way to the door.

"Remember we have to visit my kaa-san later!" Ran reminded Conan.

"Hai! When are we going?" Conan asked.

"Seven o'clock, but I want you back by six thirty... If your not back by then, you'll be in trouble, got it?" Ran said while giving a sly grin. This made Conan blush. The tantei did not like the new punishment that Ran handed down. Ran stated that morning if he doesn't behave then she'll have to 'clean up his act'. However, things have changed since the battle with Koizumi almost a night ago. Ran has become attached to Conan and very protective of the young boy, it was almost like he was like her own son.

"Hai, I'll be there!" Conan yelled and left the agency. He entered a small alleyway and transformed into Shinichi Kudo, he pulls up the hood and puts his hands in his pockets and walks away. After walking for awhile he arrives at the police station, he walks into the station and sees Megure talking with his officers. Using his improve stealth skills he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"What did you think of those guys that took all of the pictures?" Takagi asked.

"Those guys in all black? Something just doesn't seem right..." Sato said with a dark tone.

"The one in charge said that we don't need to know what's going on." Shiratori grumbled. "He even called us worthless pigs..."

"Just ignore what he said. We've been called worse." Megure puts a hand on Shiratori. Shinichi took this chance to make his appearence he stepped out of his hiding spot and walked up to Megure.

"Hello Megure-keibu, it's been awhile." Shinichi sneaked up on the officer.

"Whoa, Kudo-kun! Don't do that. I almost had a heart attack." Megure breathed.

"Sorry, but I need you to tell me about these men in black." Shinichi demanded.

"Don't know much about them. They said that this matter would be handled by the government." Shiratori sighed.

"But the guy insulted us when he thought we weren't listening." Takagi grumbled.

"What car did they drive?" The meitantei asked. Wondering if it was Gin.

"It was a black dodge ram 3500. We couldn't get the license number, but we can look for a dealership that sold a black dodge ram 3500. It looked brand new." Satou Explained.

"That sounds like a good start. Takagi-kun! Look into car dealerships that have sold a 3500 dodge ram!" Megure ordered.

"Yessir!" Takagi ran off.

"Satou-kun! That pick up couldn't have gotten far, try and find it." Megure commanded.

"Right away!" Satou ran off to her desk to get her gun.

"Shiratori-kun your with me, and Kudo-kun let's go!" The inspector shouted.

"Of course." Shiratori nodded.

"Sorry I can't come." Shinichi said, this shocked them. Shinichi always would want to come. "I've got other things to look into." With this Shinichi walked off and said good bye. After leaving the officers he senses two reiatsu signatures, both of them were shinigami reiatsu. Shinichi closed in on the signatures.

"You moron! How could you have gotten us lost!" The male shinigami yelled at the female shinigami.

"Well excuse me! I'm not familar with the world of the living!" The female shinigami yelled back. Shinichi walked up to the two and tried to break up the fight.

"What are you two shinigami doing here?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, we're just here for- WAAAAA! Sentaro, this guy can see us!" The female shinigami cried.

"Calm down Kiyone! He's the fullbringer that the taicho was talking about. I think his name was Kudo Shinichi." The man named Sentaro explained.

"I knew that." Kiyone said, embrassed.

"No you didn't." Sentaro glared at Kiyone.

"Yes I did!" Kiyone agured.

"Then why did you scream!" Sentaro agured back.

"HEY!" Shinichi yelled in a hushed tone. "Are you two looking for the evidence?" Shinichi asked.

"Do you know where it is?" Sentaro looked relieved.

"Let's talk outside." Shinichi ushered them out of the building. As they left the police station he pulled up his hood and sat down on a bench. He told them that the pictures of the damages we're taken. This cause the shinigami to shout.

"WHAT!" They both screamed. "The pictures have already been taken!"

"That's right, your a bit late." Shinichi explained. "But, who are you two?" This question made the two feel stupid, they didn't even introduce themselves.

"My mistake. My name is Sentaro Kotsubaki of squad 13!" The shinigami bellowed. The man was almost louder then Nakamouri-keibu, and that's something. The smaller girl pushes Sentaro out of the way.

"My name is Kiyone Kotetsu of squad 13, please to meet you!" The shinigami bowed. "Your that teenage detective right?" Kiyone asked.

"That's right." Shinichi nodded. "My name is Kudo Shinichi, please to meet you."

"Then can you tell us who took the pictures? We have to get rid of them." Kiyone explained their mission.

"How much do you know?" The meitantei asked.

"Well, we know that there's a group of humans looking for the Pandora. They hope to make themselves immortal but in doing so they will throw the soul balence off and destroy the world of the living." Sentaro explained.

"According to the police, a government official came and confiscated the pictures." Shinichi told the two shinigami.

"That is NOT good!" Sentaro shouted.

"Of course it isn't you idiot! We got to find those photos. It would be bad if the humans find out about the hollows." Kiyone said in a grave tone.

"Why would it be so bad?" Shinichi wondered. Would it be so bad if humans found out about the hollows.

"The humans will try to stop the hollows themselves and interfere with the shinigami." Sentaro explained.

"Our zanpaktous are the only weapon that can banish the hollows." Kiyone said. "We have to report this to the captain, thank you for informing us Kudo-san." Kiyone bowed. "C'mon Sentaro, we have to report this!"

"Right! Open the Senkaimon!" A sliding door appeared and the two butterflies fly out of it. The shinigami's go though the door and it closes.

"So that's how they get from their world to ours." Shinichi watched as the door disappears. The detective looks at his watch, the time was six o'clock. "I better get going." Shinichi walks into a alley and turns back into Conan. The meitantei returns home and meets with Ran.

"Ready Conan-kun?" Ran asked.

"Hai!" Ran held Conan's hand and the two walk to Eri's office.

**Elsewhere (6:33PM)**

"Do you have any idea where we're at?" Kon asked.

"I think we're in Ekoda..." Ichigo rubbed his neck. "Damn that hollow! I didn't know it could go invisible and hide it's reiatsu..." Ichigo growled. The substitute shinigami was hunting a chameleon type hollow. The hardest part about hunting these type are their cloaking ability and their ability to hide their reiatsu.

"So how do we lure it out?" The mod soul asked.

"Hmm... Remeber when it tried to eat that female soul. That hollow was drooling as he held that soul." Ichigo recalled.

"So it's got a soft spot for the ladies, then this should be easy." Kon said with a cocky tone.

"It won't be easy when he goes after someone whose alive." Ichigo scolded. Just then, he hears someone call his name. Kon hid in the bookbag that Ichigo was carrying.

"Oi! Kurosaki!" He turns to see Kaito with his friends. A girl that could pass as Ran's twin sister, another girl with small pigtails, a guy with blonde hair and Akako.

"Kaito, who is this person?" Aoko asked.

"This is the guy that whipped me into shape during that trip to meet that magician." Kaito explained.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm the one who help Kuroba with strength training." Ichigo introduced himself to Kaito's friends.

"NIce to meet you! My name is Aoko Nakamouri." Aoko bowed.

"My name is Akako Koizomi. Nice to meet you." The witch reintroduced herself.

"I am Saguru Hakuba, detective. Your name, doesn't mean-"

"Do you have a problem with my name?" Ichigo said with a scowl.

"Not at all..." Saguru said with a cautious tone.

"M-my n-name is Keiko M-Momoi... Nice to m-meet you." Keiko said quietly while blushing.

"Nice to meet." Ichigo nodded. After introducing himself, Saguru started to talk to Ichigo.

"So your the one that made Kuroba stronger, right?" Saguru asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded.

"What kind of training did you put him through?" Saguru asked.

"Sorry Hakuba, can't tell you." Ichigo refused to say anything about the training.

"Why is that, do you have something to hide?" Saguru pushed.

"I really don't have to tell you anything, it's not like I did anything illegel." Ichigo glared at him. This caused Saguru to back down and rethink his approach. Saguru wanted to find out what gave Kaito the ability to run on walls. The magician had changed when he left for a few weeks and Saguru wanted to find out what he did. Kaito was faster, agile and stronger then ever before. The detective that swore he would capture Kid and expose him would have little to no chance against Kaito now.

"Nevermind, I ask later." Saguru stopped. After the introductions, Ichigo decided it was time for him to find that hollow that gave him the slip. He said his goodbyes and started the search again.

"I got it now!" Ichigo sensed the hollow. He used his badge and became a shinigami, then he pulled out the mod soul and shoved it into his bodies mouth. "So help me Kon if you make me look bad I will give you to Ishida so he can practice on you." Ichigo scolded.

"Okay, okay. I'll be good..." Kon looked down. Ichigo started to chase the chameleon hollow. He finally caught up to the hollow that has been giving him trouble.

"See ya around pal!" Ichigo pulled out his Zangetsu and cuts the hollow in half. The hollow lets out a death wail and disappears. After slaying the hollow Ichigo puts Zangetsu back on his back, but he hears someone clapping. He turns to the clapping sound and sees a woman with long wavey blonde hair. She was wearing a black body suit that bikers wear.

"**Good job.**" The woman said in english. "Your a very impressive warrior-san, to kill that hollow in one blow." She switched back to japanese.

"Who are you, how can you see me and how do you know about the hollows!" Ichigo demanded.

"I can't tell you, after all... A secret makes a woman, woman." The woman puts a finger to her lips.

**To be continue...**

**A/N- Can you guess who that was... Yeah, I know the last sentence was a dead give away. I'm trying to work on a transformers crossover with detective conan. Wish me luck.**


	14. Chapter 14 A chance meeting

Disclaimer- I do not own bleach, Detective conan or Magic Kaito

**Chapter 14 A chances meeting**

Conan and Ran walked to the Kisaki's law firm to visit Ran's mother. It has been sometime since they saw Eri, and Ran wanted to see how she was doing. Unlike her father, Ran cared for her mother while her father was spiteful to the sucessful lawyer. However the man still cared for his wife, even if they live separately. Ran wished that the two would just kiss and make up, she misses her mom. The two walk into the building and up the stairs.

"Hello Ran-san! Hello Conan-kun!" Midori Kuriyama greeted.

"Hello Kuriyama-san, is kaa-san busy?" Ran asked.

"Nope! Her last client just left." Midori let's Ran into Eri's office. The sucessful lawyer turns her attention from the computer and to her daughter.

"Hello... Ran?" Eri looked at her little girl. Something was different about Ran.

"Hello Kaa-san, how's work. You're not busy are you?" Ran asked.

"I've just finished with a client, I have sometime. How are you Conan-kun?" Eri logs off her computer.

"I'm great!" Conan said in his kid voice. This caused Ran to chuckle.

'Good lord Shinichi, you should have become an actor.' Ran thought. She and Conan sat down on a office chair, Ran picked Conan up and set him on her lap. This caused Conan to turn a little red and made Eri smile.

'I see... She really has grown up.' Eri thought. In the lawyards eyes, her daughter was becoming more and more of a woman everyday. "So how's everything, has that oaf of a husband gotten in trouble?" The queen of the court asked.

"That not it okaa-san!" Ran tried to defend the honor of her father, which was a very difficult task. After talking for almost an hour, Ran and Conan said good-bye and left Eri to her work. Conan looked up to Ran and talked to her.

"Hey guess what!" Conan exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Ran tilted her head and smiled. "What is it?"

"Heiji-niichan is gonna see if he can come over!" The tantei said cheerfully.

"That's great, I hope Kazuha-chan comes over!" Ran and Conan walked back to the agency.

**Elsewhere (6:41PM)**

Something was off about this woman, very off. She looked like a normal human but she didn't feel like a one. "I see you've become friends with cool guy. It's good to see him making new friends." She crossed her arms. "You've also made him stronger. I have to thank you for that, now he might stand a chance against **Them**." The woman just blinked once and Ichigo was gone.

"Hm-" She felt a strong hand on her right shoulder. She turned and saw Ichigo, this was a surprise for the woman. "My... Your fast."

"I'm going to ask again. First of all, who is this cool guy? Second, who is **Them**? Lastly, **how do you know about the hollows...?**" Ichigo asked in a very deadly tone.

"Hmm... I love that look on your face." She pulled out a picture of Conan. "How about this for my freedom, let me go and I won't have him killed." The woman said. This made Ichigo freeze, who was this woman. Was she from the black organization, and if that's true then he could take her in for questioning. However, there was one problem. She could have his friend killed and ichigo wasn't sure if this was a bluff or not.

"Fine... But if you threaten my any of my friends again and I'll make you **pay**!" Ichigo let's go of the woman. The woman brushes off her shoulder and begins to walk away.

"You should know that me and some of the people I work with can see you and your kind. We also have been studying the hollows and how to kill your kind." The woman walked off leaving an enraged Ichigo.

"Damnit!" Ichigo swore and used his shunpo to find Kon waiting for him. After getting back into his body he walked home with a scowl on his face that made everyone back away from him. Ichigo finally got back to his appartment and made his way to his room. He walked in and laid down on his bed and turned on the TV and turned it to the news.

_"In todays news, Meitantei Kogoro Mouri-sama solved another case involving a love triangle that ended badly with the death of Daichi Haruki. Yua Megumi, the man's ex girlfriend killed him over the inheritance from his dead grandfather. We got to talk to the detective that solved the case." _The news report cuts to the reporter talking to Kogoro.

_"Once again you solved a case skillfully, anything you have to say Mouri-tantei?" _The reporter asked.

_"No criminal can outsmart the meitantei Kogoro Mouri-sama! BWHAHAHAH-" _Ichigo turns off the TV.

"I don't get it, why do people kiss up to him so much. The 'meitantei' needs to get his head out of his ass..." Ichigo snreed at the thought of Kogoro. Just then, there was a knock. Ichigo got up and walked to the door to open it. When he did, Rukia was at the door.

"Hey Ichigo, why so down?" Rukia aksed. Ichigo looked weary.

"I think I met a person from that black organization... She can see us and the hollows and shinigami Rukia..." This news shocked Rukia.

"WHAT! Did you capture her?" Rukia yelled, Ichigo shook his head. "You idiot-" Ichigo cuts Rukia off.

"She said that if I did anything to her, she'll have Conan killed..." Ichigo sat back down on the bed.

"I see... We should talk to Conan-kun, he might know what to do." Rukia said. Ichigo agreed and got up from the bed. The two of them walked out of the appartment and made their way to the Mouri detective agency.

"That guy isn't going to be thrilled about seeing us." Ichigo commented.

"I know Mouri-tantei isn't exactly a nice person, but do reist the urge to put him through a wall." Rukia ordered.

"Your not a fan of him?" Ichigo wondered.

"He has a bigger ego then someone from a noble house, and he's not that great at his job as a private detective. Conan told us that he had to 'use' him in order to get his point acrossed." Rukia explained.

"When did it become so hard to be a kid?" Ichigo shook his head. It shocked him that so many adults viewed kids as some pest. If the children keep getting treated like this, then kids will never trust an adult. The two get to the Mouri detective agency and go up the stairs and knock on the office door. The door opens to reveal an angry Kogoro, he stared at Ichigo and Rukia with distain.

"What the hell do you want?" Kogoro asked rudely.

"We were wondering if Ran-san and Conan-kun were home, are they?" Rukia asked in her cutesy voice.

"No! Now go away you brats!" Kogoro slammed the door in front of their faces.

"What the hell is that bastards problem!" Ichigo growled.

"I guess while have to try tomorrow... We got a hollow alert, come on." Rukia said silently. "Now let's work out that anger." Rukia smiled. The two ran off to fight some hollows.

**Elsewhere (7:30PM)**

Aoko was running as fast as she could to get home. Her father was coming home at eight and she had to get home to cook dinner. She lost track of the time shopping with Rangiku, Keiko and Momo. Aoko is on good terms with Rangiku and Momo, but she liked Momo the most. For some reason she felt a bond with the petite girl, like they were kindred spirits. Rangiku was hard to be around, not because she's mean but because she attracted the wrong attention. Many men drool at the sight of her clothing and her well developed body, for some reason Kaito wasn't into Rangiku like most others.

"I wonder why Kaito doesn't drool over Matsamoto-san like all of the other boys?" Aoko wondered as she took a break from running by the riverbank.

"That's because there is such a thing as too big." A voice said behind her. "I bet she can't sleep face down."

"WAHH! Kaito, where did you come from!" Aoko screamed.

"A magicain never reveals his secrets." Is all Kaito said.

"Yes, yes I get it." Aoko wiped the sweat off her face.

"Why are you in a rush?" Kaito asked.

"I need to get home by eight, but it will take me too long to get home!" Aoko groaned. But soon her pained face was turned into horror when she saw Kaito smirk.

"No... No, no, no! Kaito don't you dare..." Kaito got closer. "Aoko does NOT want to fly... I'll just explain that I loss the track of time. So no super human speed run and jump with me in your arms got it!" Aoko Yelled and stepped back from Kaito. Just then, Kaito's cheery face turned serious.

"Aoko!" Kaito picked her up bridal style and jumped.

"KAITO!-" His best friend was about to yell when the ground she was standing on exploded. "Wh-what the- I was standing right there!" Aoko shouted. Kaito landed and looked at the attacker, it was a hollow. The hollow was something from Kaito's worst nightmares, the most evil and hideous hollow he has ever seen. It was a fish type hollow with wings. Nothing is worse then a flying fish, and to make things worse it's a hollow.

'Okay Kaito... Don't freak out, Aoko needs you to be brave.' Kaito mentally calmed himself over and over again.

"K-kaito, is something there?" Aoko asked.

"Can you see it!" Kaito's eyes widen.

"No, but it looks like some mirage or something." Aoko strained her eyes. Kaito stared at the fish hollow with a mix of fear and determination. The hollow opened it's mouth and let's out a energy blast. Kaito jumps to the left to dodge but then Aoko yelled.

"Kaito, the river!" Aoko pointed out. Kaito lands on the surface of the river and jumps again and lands on the riverbank. The fish hollow sends another energy towards Kaito. He shields Aoko and takes the blast on his back. "KAITO!" Aoko screams in horror. Kaito pulls out his cardgun and fires a eight of spades at the hollow which kills it and a blazing explosion.

"Got it..." Kaito sighed. "Let's get you home..."

"Wait, Kaito your hurt..." Kaito's best friend said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, it's nothing..." The fullbring magician reasured his best friend. "Let's get you home!" Kaito uses his fullbring powers to get Aoko home.

**Later(7:50PM)**

When Kaito got Aoko home she dragged Kaito into the home and demanded him that she helped with the wound on his back. His took off his school uniform and undershirt. Aoko gasped at the sight of the burn on his back. It was the size of a football. "Hold on, I have a first aid kit!" Aoko ran to her room and came back with the medical suppies. First she disinfects the wound, then rubs a burn ointment on the wound, this caused Kaito groan. The cool ointment felt heavenly on the painful burn. Finally with a burn patch and medical tape she covers the wound.

"There you go! Your all set." Aoko packed up the first aid kit. While she was treating him, Kaito was impressed that she knew what to do and she did it perfectly.

"Aoko, where did you learn all that?" Kaito asked.

"Remember when we were young and you were still practicing magic." Aoko said. Kaito nods, he remembers his early days practicing magic. "Do you remember that you broke your arm and I didn't know what to do." Aoko looked down. "That was the first time I felt useless, so I talked tou-san into buying a first aid kit and a book about treating wound, broken bones and burns." The teenaged girl finished her story.

"You said that it was the first time you felt useless, was there another time?" Kaito asked.

"It was when your tou-san died..." Aoko looked sad.

"When tou-san died?" Kaito eyes widen.

"When oji-san died you weren't yourself. You weren't the happy little boy I came to know, you became so distant. I tried so hard to get you to smile again but nothing worked, I never felt so useless in my life." Aoko trailed off.

"Aoko... You're not useless, understand." Kaito said softly as he puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Kaito...?" Aoko looked into Kaito's violet eyes and sees something different in his eyes. "Thank you Kaito." Aoko smiled. Just then, they heard someone clear their throat. Kaito and Aoko turn to see Ginzo Nakamouri.

"I'm I interupting something?" The inspector asked with a dark look in his eyes. The teens realized that Kaito was still shirtless and a little close to Aoko. "So, care to tell me how you got hurt Kaito-kun?" Nakamouri glared at the teens wound.

"It was-" Aoko cuts kaito off.

"Those mysterous explosions, like in Beika street." Aoko told her father. This cause Kaito to become nervous, the last thing he needs is to talk to the police.

"Really? Those explosions are happening in our town." Nakamouri was deep in thought.

Kaito rubbed the wound and puts a under shirt on because his uniform was burned. Kaito sensed the tension in the air of the Nakamouri house and decided to leave. "I gotta go Aoko, goodbye." Kaito began to leave.

"Bye Kaito, I'll try to fix your shirt!" Aoko waved.

"Looks like Kaito is in great shape." Nakamouri said, the girl nods. "He must work out alot, I wonder why?"

"He said that a magician he met said that he should improve his strength if he ever wants to perform a complex escape trick." Aoko could have sworn that she saw her father flinch. "Otou-san...?"

'Escape tricks... When I get the chance I'll talk to Kaito-kun.' The inspector thought deeply. "I don't want you alone at the house with that prevert, understand." Nakamouri said sternly.

"Kaito may be a prevert, but he would never take advantage of Aoko." The teenager defended what little honor that Kaito had, then made her away to the kitchen to cook dinner. After dinner, Aoko thinks about what happened tonight with Kaito. She has seen Kaito deify the laws of physics before, but jumping on water was a whole new level.

'How does Kaito do all of that stuff. I don't think it's physically impossible... I know maybe Aoko should follow him if he goes anywhere next time, then I'll get some answers!' Aoko thought as she got dress in her pyjamas.

**The next day (10:45AM)**

To say Conan was bored was an understatement. He was spending time with the detective boys since the school was still closed. He was also in deep thought about what Ichigo told him last night. Vermouth and some members of the organization can see hollows and are trying to find a way to kill the Shinigami. Kisuke decided to have a meeting around 4:00PM about what kind of actions they will be taking against the organization.

"What's going on in your head, Kudo-kun?" Ai asked. So far Conan has done a good job hiding his power from Ai and the detective boys.

"It's about the explosions." Conan explained. "No evidence, no trace..." He said darkly.

"We trade one disaster of another." Ai commented. "It use to be cases that we would come acrossed. But now its explosions."

"I've only been on a handful of cases this month, which is nice compared to have a case weekly." Conan sighed. Having two jobs was tough, he would solve cases and kill hollows. It was nice not to stumble acrossed a dead body, but thing would become very difficult if a hollow kills a normal human. If that does happen, then the police will never find the criminal.

"Are you listening?" Ai asked.

"What is it?" Conan snapped out of his thoughts.

"I need some of your blood to study the effects of the antidote on your body, understand?" Ai glared at him.

"Hai, I understand." Conan nodded. The group arrived at the park and played a round of hide and soccer, since Conan always finds the detective boys they decided to stop playing hide and seek with him. "Heads up!" Conan kicked the ball and it goes passed the goalie, who was Genta.

"Aww man! Why did we decide to play soccer!" Genta complained. After the game of soccer the kids walked to went to the movie theater, then to a fast food restaurant. Then finally at two fifteen Ayumi had to leave to help her mother with household chores, the same for Mitsuhiko and Genta. When the detective boys went their different ways Conan and Ai went back to Agasa's house.

"Now then, hold still..." Ai takes a blood sample from Conan and begins to analyze the blood.

"So... Still the same or something different." Conan wondered if the Reiatsu has affected his body in some way.

"It's the same, what were you hoping for?" Ai asked.

"Nothing. I need to get going, I'll see you around." Conan said goodbye and left the basement. He looked at his watch and the time was two forty. He grabbed his solar powered skateboard and rode off. He finally got to warehouse fifteen and walked down the secret stairs to the training area. Conan is then greeted by Yoruichi with Kisuke, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and Ichigo.

"Hey Conan, you're early." Yoruichi waved. "How about a round or two both the rest gets here." The ex-captain smiled. Conan nodded and becomes Shinichi. Black tendrils appear from the detective's body and surround Shinichi and fuses with his clothing becoming his armor. The detective nods and the two of them begin to trade blows at lightining fast speeds.

"So I heard you named your fullbring." Yoruichi blocked Shinichi's kick and counters with a punch.

"Hai, I call it the Tamashī no henka." Shinichi blocks the punch and jumps back. "This is the Tamashī no kokoro!" Shinichi shoots a small energy blast out of his arm, which Yoruichi dodges.

"That was fast, but!" Yoruichi uses her shunpo and gets behind Shinichi. "Not fast enough!" Yoruichi tries to punch Shinichi, but the detective blocks the punch. "You're getting faster!" Yoruichi smiled. The fighting continued until Rukia, Kaito, Heiji, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Momo arrived

"Sorry I'm a bit late. Aoko was tailing me." The young magician said. Then some else arrived, Ran walked down the stairs to the training room. When Shinichi saw Ran his eyes widen.

"Ran, what are you doing here!" Shinichi said shocked.

"Well I heard that there's this evil organization looking for a jewel that can make them immortal but it will destroy our worlds if they do find it, so I want to stop them!" Ran declared.

"But Ran!-" Shinichi was cut off by Ran.

"I'm going to help and there's nothing you can say to stop me!" Ran glared at Shinichi.

"The black organization doesn't fight fair, just knowing they exist means your life is in danger!" Shinichi argued.

"What about them!" Ran points at team Kurosaki. "They get to know and I get left in the dark!"

"I didn't want them to get involved in this!" Shinichi yelled, Heiji stepped in and tried to calm him down.

"Calm down Kudo! She would've found out 'bout dis sooner or late, it was only a matter of time." Heiji tried to calm him down. Kaito joins in as well.

"He has a point Kudo, you couldn't keep hiding forever." Kaito agreed with Heiji.

"I know! I just wanted her to be safe..." Shinichi looked down.

"Shinichi, I can take care of myself. I'm not that fragile or weak!" Ran yelled. "Besides, I want to help you..." The girl added silently.

"Ran..." Shinichi looked at the girl in front of him.

"Hate to interupt but we got a meeting to hold." Kisuke reminded the two teens. Ichigo was smirking at the sight of Ran and Shinichi getting close, Orihime was staring at the scene with big eyes while Chad gave them a thumbs up and Uryu fixed his glasses. Momo looked at the two teens with a small blush, Rangiku looked at the scene gleefully while Toshiro did nothing.

"So hold off on the whole establishing a relationship for now, we got to talk about the organization." Yoruichi said while smirking.

"Right..." Shinichi and Ran nodded while their faces turned red.

"Ahem... It seems that a part of the organization has Reiryoku. A persons Reiatsu is the phycial force that Reiryoku creates when released if you didn't know." Kisuke explained. "They are also covering up the attacks and aquiring evidence of the hollow attacks."

"According to Ichigo, the organization has been studying the hollows and trying to find a way to kill the shinigami." Yoruichi continued. "They somehow learned about the shinigami, but they've made no move against us yet."

"So how do we deal with the organization. Kudo-san made a good point, these people don't fight fair." Momo added.

"You're right Hinamori, which is why I reported it to Ukitake-taicho. He said he would talk to the Saitaicho about the organization." Rukia eased Momo.

"So dat's it, we just have'em deal with da organization?" Heiji crossed his arms.

"No, it will be more complicated than that Hattori." Toshiro said to the tantei. "We can't just eliminate a large group of humans without reason, even if it is to stop them from aquiring Pandora. The shinigami will exercise every option before we stirke them down." When Shinichi heard the word eliminate he glared at Toshiro.

"You can't just kill them, they need to be arrested and brought before a court of law to answer for there crimes." Shinichi said sternly.

"I said we would exercise every option before we eliminate them. We would give them a chance to stop, if they don't then we will end them." Toshiro rebutled.

"That's still wrong, they need to answer for their crimes! Killing in anyway is just wrong." Shinichi and Toshiro's debate continued until Ran and Momo stopped them.

"Stop it Shinichi, he said that it would be a final option!" Ran pulled him back.

"It shouldn't be an option..." Shinichi turned to Ichigo. "Do you think your family needs to be put uder the protection of the FBI?" The detective asked.

"I think I might be able to sleep if I had someone watching out for them." Ichigo agreed. When the meeting ended, Toshiro and the shinigami under his command returned to Ekoda. Everyone else decided to stay the night, to train and hone their abilities, first they had to get Kaito and Heiji's wounds healed. When the training was finished it was seven o'clock, and it was time to go back home. After saying their goodbyes everyone went back home.

**Later (8:00PM)**

Snake sneered at the man sitting at his left. The jewel thief failed to aquire the real Polaris jewel and to make things worse he had been fooled. Luckliy the men that the police arrested were just outside help, he would have them killed after the job was done. Right now the thief is with a member of the black organizations supernatural investigators, the division is very small with only twenty members are apart of it. "So I hear that you failed again, snake." The man chuckled.

"Quiet! I don't have to take this from some insane freak! Snake yelled.

"This coming from a guy who believes in a magic stone that can grant immortality." The man said, lace with sarcasm.

"It's real, unlike those 'ghost' you keep seeing whiskey. Your division is where the boss put the crazies that he can get rid of!" Snake insulted.

"Silence, you worthless failure!" Whiskey pulled out a gun and pointed it at snake. "Or I'll blow your brains all over my truck." The man growled.

"You can't kill me! You'll burn for killing me!" Snake looked terrifed. Whiskey puts away his gun and contiues to drive his dodge ram 3500. He pulls up inside a old shipping warehouse, next to a porsche 356A.

"Greetings Gin, I have what the boss is looking for. Here you go, SNAKE!" Whiskey yelled. "Get the pictures, NOW!" Snake got the pictures out of the trunk.

"So this damage is from those mysterious explosion?" Gin looked at the pictures. "Hmm... I don't know any weapon that could do that..." Gin said and thinks about what he's seeing.

"Some of them look like claw marks, kinda weird looking." Vodka looked at some of the other pictures. "Couldn't they be fake?"

"No, this happened before. In a city called Karakura town, it's a city that's just outside Tokyo. I'm going to look into the city, maybe I'll find out something about these hollows." Whiskey debriefed. "Maybe I can also find out more about the Shinigami." When snake heard this he started to laugh.

"Shinigami! You truly are insane!" Snake laughed at Whiskey while the others didn't.

"Poor bastard doesn't know does he?" Vodka whispered to Gin.

"No, which makes thing interesting." Gin smirked. Snakes laughing was cut off when Whiskey grabbed him by his Snakes neck.

"Is their something funny, Snake..." The man held Snake in the air by his neck.

"GACK- What... No, I didn't mean-" Whiskey drops Snake ground.

"I don't have time to waste. I'll be in Karakura town, give those to the boss." Whiskey got in his truck and drove off. Vodka loaded up the pictures and Gin looked at Snake.

"You can walk." With that Gin gets into his porsche and drives off. Snake glared at Gin driving off, he's been made a fool for the last time.

"I'll make Whiskey eat those words. I'll find Kaitou Kid and-" Snake stops himself. "Wait... Toichi had a son and I saw him at the museum!" The hitman grinned. "He was also with a woman... All I have to do is find those brats and lure out Kid!" Snake grinned wickedly and pulls out his cell phone and dials a number.

"Moshi, moshi?" The person on the other line said.

"I need to be picked up, come by the indoor parking garage in Shibuya, at Shinagawa. In shipping warehouse two." Snake requested. After waiting for thirty minutes the car comes. He gets in the car and begins to plot. 'Just you wait Toichi, I might have failed to kill you before. But I'll kill your son!" Snake grinned.

**To be continued...**

**A/N- Snake is gunning for Kaito and Aoko might be in danger. What will Whiskey find in Karakura town? Hopefully They can stop the organization from getting Pandora. Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good, I'm running out of ideas.**


	15. Chapter 15 The blue child's clover

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach, DC or Magic Kaito**

**Chapter 15 The blue child's clover**

It was a normal morning for the Kurosaki family, they woke up and ate the breakfest that Yuzu made, then the two middle school students walked to school. "I miss onii-chan..." Yuzu said sadly. "He hasn't called us for a while..." It's been almost six weeks since Ichigo and his friends left and everyone in the Kurosaki family has started to feel the void that Ichigo left. Even friends have been missing Ichigo, especially Keigo.

"I'm sure he's busy with the hollows, come on Yuzu let's go." Karin and Yuzu begin to make their wait to school but then someone stopped them.

"Hold on, did you say hollows?" The man asked. He was a normal black suit and fedora. The man had jet black hair and light blue eyes, he almost looked like a normal yakuza. But something was telling Karin that this man was evil. "Can you tell me more about these hollows?" The man asked getting a bit closer.

"Sorry, we have school." Karin grabs Yuzu's hand and begins to run off, but the man grabs her shoulder.

"I'm sure you won't be that late. **So tell me about the hollows... Now...**" The man demanded sinisterly. Karin feels an oppressive aura from the man, she needed to get Yuzu out of here. Just then, they hear someone laugh.

"BWHAHAHAHAHA!" The man's head turns to the sound of the laughter. "I will not stand by and watch you hurt those children. I, Don Kanonji WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Don declare and spins his cane and points it at the man.

"Great, just what I need. A nutcase..." The man sighed.

"I am no nutcase, I am Don Kanonji! I shall protect the innocent from-" Kanonji was cut off.

"I don't care... This is getting annoying, I'll have to find out more on my own." The man walks off.

"BWHAHAHAHA! So you runnaway, you coward!" Don insulted. The man slowly turns his head and looks at him.

"Are you, laughing at me... Bastard..." The man glared at Don with killing intent.

"That's right! You're a coward for running away!" Don insulted again. The man turns and leaves them alone.

"Are you alright kids?" Don asked.

"Yeah, we're fine... Come on Yuzu, let's go to school." Karin and Yuzu run off to school. As the girls walked to school, Yuzu was still shaken from the man.

"That guy was scary..." Yuzu shivered. Karin nodded in agreement.

"Something's wasn't right with that guy, maybe we should tell Ichi-nii about that guy looking for hollows. Yuzu smiled, she could get a chance to her brother after all.

"Yeah! He'll know what to do!" The two girls run off to middle school.

**Elsewhere**

_"Yeah! He'll know what to do!" _Whiskey heard what the Kurosaki girls said. It was a good thing that he planted that bug on Karin's shoulder. Now he knows that this Ichigo is his best bet to find out more about the hollows and the Shinigami's. As for the bug, it's the organizations latest innovation in stealth recon. Once planted, the bug uses something call a camouflage replicator to "blend into" the clothing and the best part is that the bug was the size of a small beetle, so many people think it's a real bug if they do see it. The only bad part is that the bug is sort ranged, only two hundred yard range which isn't much.

"So this 'Ichigo' knows about the hollows." Whiskey dials a number that sounds like seven child.

"Whiskey, do you have a report alright?" The boss asked in a guised voice.

"Thanks to that little bug that the tech heads made, I got something." Whiskey began. "With permission I want access to the Japanese education database, in order to find an Ichigo Kurosaki." Whiskey finished.

"Permission granted, you'll have your data in five hours. Next, I need you to go to Ekoda." The boss ordered.

"That's the Pandora divsion territory, what did they do this time." Whiskey sighed.

"He plans on kidnapping Kaito Kuroba or Aoko Nakamouri." This made Whiskey's eyes widen.

"Well I'll be, Snake finally pulled his head out from his ass and realized that Kaito-kun is the new Kid!" Whiskey smirked.

"No, he still thinks that Toichi is alive. He plans on using either Aoko or Kaito to lure him out." The boss explained.

"Oh... I swear that guy make Nakamouri-keibu's obession look like a school girls crush." Whiskey groaned at snakes stupidity. "So... Can I-"

"No, do not kill Snake. He still has his uses, he could be used as a scapegoat." The boss explained. "Make sure he doesn't kill the children."

"Very well sir." Whiskey hangs up and drives off. Back at Kurakura middle school, Karin smacks her right shoulder with her left hand.

"Karin, what's wrong?" Yuzu asked.

"Ugh, just a bug..." Karin complains in disgust.

**Back in Tokyo (11:15AM)**

Lunch was around the cornor for the students of Ekoda high school. Just then, their was an annoncement. _"Aoko Nakamouri, please come to the office. Aoko Nakamouri, please come to the office."_ With that the speaker was silent.

"Nakamouri-san, you're excused." The sensei told Aoko.

"I wonder what the office wants?" Keiko wondered.

"I don't know... Maybe it's because of Kaito." Aoko glared at Kaito.

"I didn't do much today, well not yet." Kaito shurgged. Aoko walked to the office and outside of the door was a man in all black with a biker mustache. Aoko realized who it was, it was the man that tried to have Kaito and herself killed. She tried to run but was spotted by the man.

"Run and I'll put a bullet in your spine." Snake threatened. Aoko stopped and held still. "You and me are going for a drive, understand." Aoko nods. "March..." Aoko walked infront of the man and got in the car that was waiting outside.

"Wh-what do y-you want..." Aoko stammered.

"I'm just going to inspire Kaitou Kid to surrender to me." Snake grinned. "You're going to lure out Toichi..."

"Toichi...? But he's dead." Aoko said, ready for the worse.

"He's not dead, he's still alive and still Kaitou Kid..." Snake groweled.

"Toichi oji-san is not Kaitou Kid!-" Aoko was hit in the face by snake's fist.

"He is Kaitou Kid, He is alive! Don't you dare say I'm wrong bitch..." Snake glared at the girl. The car pulled up to an old appartment. He got out of the car and opened the door "Act normal!" Snake commanded. Aoko did as she was told and was went inside the appartment, and was ushered into the basement. "Stand still..." Snake commanded. He chained Aoko on the ceiling. "Now then, time to teach Kid a lesson! I lure the kuroba brat here then lure Toichi in, it's perfect!"

"You don't get it he's- GAH!" Snake punched Aoko in the gut and slapped her on the face.

"Speak unless spoken to." Snake gagged her and punched her on the gut again. He process to beat and hit Aoko over and over. "Does that hurt? Of course it hurts, I'm going to kill Toichi again and send his brat and his woman to hell!" Snake laughed. Aoko started to thrash about, trying to talk. "Oh, you didn't know did you. That's right... **I killed Toichi...HAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Snake laughed. Aoko's eyes widen in horror.

'No way... So he... he... He killed oji-san...' Aoko glares at Snake and kicks his knee which makes him stumble.

"GRRR... You... YOU! Flat chested high school bitch!" Snake release Aoko from her bindings. Then he slaps her acrossed the face then back hands her then slaps her again. After the he punches her in the gut which Aoko doubles in pain and falls to the ground. Snake grins at the sight of her in pain. "This isn't enough, I want you to suffer... I want to hear you beg!" Snake laughed like a beast and remove the cloth gag.

"Please..." Aoko pleaded weakly as tears pour out of her eyes.

"Please what?" Snake get a bit closer. I can't hear you!" Snake grinned at the girl in pain.

"Please stop hu-hurting m-me!" Aoko cried. "I-I-I d-didn't do anything!" The high schooler curls up in the feeble position. He grabs the girl by the hair and pulls her up to her feet, then kicks her in the gut make her fall backwards, luckliy she didn't hit her head very hard when she fell.

"Now then, time for the main event..." Snake walks up to a table and opens a bag of tools. Aoko's eyes widen in horror.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening, this can't be happening!" Aoko breaks down and scoots back to the wall. Snake smirks at the scared girl.

"So you know what this is? You're a smart girl. I brought **tools** to deal with you." In other words, a torture kit. All the tools Snake needs to break Aoko. He would make Toichi regret that he didn't die and make that Kuroba brat break. However, Snakes little victory was cut short when the door exploded. The debirs hit Snake all over and he covers his face to shield his eyes. When he opened them he didn't see Toichi, but it was his son Kaito Kuroba.

"K... K... KAITO!" Aoko cheered with tears in her eyes. Kaito turned to Aoko, bent down to meet her at eye level and he gently swipes the tears away.

"Aoko... You're going to okay now, that man will NEVER hurt you again... I will make him pay!" Kaito got up and glared at Snake, who recovered from the blast.

"HA! I going to make you eat those-" As Snake pulled out his gun, Kaito pulled out his card gun and fires a diamond card at the gun. Snake watches in horror as the gun barrel splits diagonal. "What the-" Snake was then punched in the face very hard by the young magician, then Kaito punched him, again, again, again and again. Kaito brought down his rage and fury on Snake.

"What wrong? Not use to someone fighting back!" Kaito punches him in the gut. "What happened to all of that bravado you had!" Kaito punches his nose so hard it breaks and starts to bleed.

"GAH! You brat-" Snake tries to punch Kaito but he counters and flips him to the ground.

"Do you know who I am!" Kaito gripped Snakes arm and starts to twist it. "Well do you!" Kaito twisted his arm harder and plants his foot on Snake's throat.

"G-GACK! T-toichi...!" Snake's vision was blurry.

"No... My name is Kuroba Kaito You killed my tou-san... You hurt so many people, but Aoko...! You crossed the line, and now you pay!" Kaito was just about to break Snakes arm and neck when he heard Aoko scream.

"KAITO, STOP!" Aoko was crying. "No one... No one gets hurt..." Those words struck Kaito, those were the same words that he and his father lived by. He looked down and saw that Snake face was bruised and bloody. He looked at his hands and sees that they were covered with some of Snakes blood. "He's... Not worth... It..." Aoko struggled to talk. Kaito slowly loosens his grip on Snakes arm and takes his foot off of his throat, and Snake uses this to his advantage. Snake pulls out a can of pepper spray and use it on Kaito.

"GAHHH! That BURNS!" Kaito covered his eyes in pain and tries to breath normally, if he breaths too quickly he'll ingest the spray. Snake gets up and runs away. "You will NOT get away!" Kaito tried to chase Snake, but the pain from the pain of the pepper spray caused him to trip. He tried again to get up but was stopped by the pained groan from Aoko. He rubs his eyes with his sleeve and walks towards Aoko. "Let's get out of here..." Kaito help Aoko up from the ground and calls for an ambulance. The paramedics arrived and takes them to the hospital.

**Later (2:30PM)**

"Alright Kuroba-kun, your eyes are all cleaned up from the pepper spray. Use these eye drops to help with any Irritation." The doctor hands Kaito a vial of eye drops. "You also have hairline fractures on your fingers. If they start to hurt, just take some painkillers. Remeber to eat a full meal before taking the pills." The doctor explained and bandaged his fingers up.

"Thanks sensei, how's Aoko?" Kaito asked sadly.

"The she has a large bruise on her center of her abdomen, a cracked rib, and a few bruises on her face. She'll have to stay here for a full diagnostis." The doctor explained.

"Can I see her... Please..." Kaito begged.

"Hmm... Sure, She's one the third floor in room 309." With that Kaito puts on the eye patch and made his way to Aoko's room and knocks on the door.

"Come in..." Aoko said weakly. Kaito entered the room and saw Aoko sitting up on the bed. "Kaito... How are you?" His best friend asked.

"I got to use these eye drops, and I fractured my fingers from punching **him**." The magician glared at the ground and grips the bedside railing hard. His bangs covered his eyes. "I heard what he said when I was trying to breakdown the door..."

"You heard what he said!" Aoko's eyes widen.

"Yes... That man killed my tou-san. I knew that tou-san wouldn't die from something like an accident, but I couldn't look into it. Then I saw what he did to you, and that was the last straw. I'm sorry I didn't stop him sooner, I was just so stunned when I heard the truth, and I felt, so angry...!" Kaito felt Aoko's hand on his.

"It shocked me too. I was also angry at how he gloated about killing Toichi oji-san." Tears form in Aoko's eyes. "He also got away because of me..." Aoko felt crushed by guilt.

"Aoko, if you didn't stop me I would have killed him." Kaito clasped Aoko's hand. "He might have gotten away, but the police will find him. I'll also make sure that he doesn't hurt you. If he comes back... I'll protect you from him..." Kaito looked away blushing.

"Kaito..." Aoko blushed as well. The moment was ruined when Nakamouri bursts through the door.

"AOKO! Are you alright-" Ginzo sees the bruises on her face. The inspector reached a new level of overprotective father. "Aoko... Do you know who did this to you? What was his name? What did he look like?" The inspector looked like he was about to kill whoever harmed his daughter.

"I'm fine tou-san, if it weren't for Kaito I would be much worse." Aoko smiled. Ginzo turned to Kaito and looked at him sternly.

"I see..." The inspector eyed the boys hands, they were bandaged up. "Well I'm going to let you rest Aoko. I need to talk to Kaito." Nakamouri walked out of the room with Kaito following.

"Wait! I need to-"

"It can wait Aoko, I'll be back later." Nakamouri gently said to his daughter. As the two walked down the hall they talked about what happen. "It was the same guy from the polaris jewel heist?"

"Yeah..." Kaito nodded. "He might not show himself for a while."

"Cause you smashed his face in?" Nakamouri saw the boy flinch.

"I almost lost it, when I saw Aoko like that it just..." Kaito glared at his hands. "Made me snap, I already lost someone. I don't want to lose someone else." The young magician look down.

"Don't let it get you down Kaito, you did a good job. In fact I would have done the same. But what I want to know is how did you know about Aoko getting kidnapped?" The inspector asked.

"I left the classroom a few minutes after Aoko and followed her, that was when I saw that man. I followed them, but it took me awhile to get to the appartment that Aoko was taken to." Kaito explained while looking down at his hands. He can still feel the blood on his hands.

"Don't beat yourself up Kaito. You saved my daughter from getting seriously hurt, thank you." Nakamouri thanked him. The inspector then remembered something. "Wait, how did you get there on foot?" Nakamouri asked.

"I called Jii-chan and he gave me a ride." Kaito lied. He can't excatly tell the inspector that he ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, Nakamouri would think Kaito went crazy. After talking to the inspector, Kaito walked back to school and grabbed his and Aoko's bookbag. As he grabbed Aoko's book bag he heard someone behind him.

"Care to tell me what happened to you Kuroba?" Toshiro asked coldly.

"Whoa! Oh these." Kaito points at the bandages on his right hand with his left hand. "I bashed in snake's face, and I got pepper sprayed." Kaito whispered. He wasn't sure if Saguru was near by or someone else. "I was also very close to breaking his arm and neck." Kaito looked down at his hands.

"I see..." Toshiro nodded. "So did you hear the news?" Toshiro pulled out his cell phone and showed him a news article.

_The Shining tear is on display at Beika museum at an event being held by the Suzuki Corporation._

_Jirokichi Suzuki once again challeges Kaitou Kid says that "He'll best that thief this time."_

"The event is tomorrow." With that Toshiro left a smiling Kaito were he stood.

'It's been awhile!' Kaito already begins to make his plans to steal the jewel.

**The next night (8:28PM)**

_**I ha**__ve Been __**l**__osing __**al**__o__**t**__ of __**sle**__ep __**sin**__ce __**I **__missed __**the **__polaris jewel. H__**a**__v__**e **__you__**r**__selves ready __**t**__o__**n**__i__**g**__ht._

_Kaitou kid (doodle)_

Conan smirked at the heist note. It's been sometime since there was a Kaitou Kid heist. Conan wondered where the thief went off to. He would love to have a one on one duel with the thief. However, he wouldn't get the chance tonight. He was joined by Ichigo, Ran, Rukia and Sonoko. They couldn''t have all of Ichigo's friends come into the heist site. The shining tear was a large diamond amulet, it was the size of an adults fist.

Heiji and Saguru were also there as well. Of coruse Heiji and Saguru didn't see eye to eye on the heist note. As everyone talked about the note, Conan looked at the letters in bold and begins to put them together. "I solved the riddle!" Conan exclaimed, getting the attention of Nakamouri and Kogoro.

"You solved it!" Nakamouri exclaimed. Kogoro stared at the boy and laughed at him.

"You stupid brat! There's no way you could have solved it before me!" Kogoro glared at the young boy. Ran, who was also at the heist glared at Kogoro.

"Tou-san..." Ran said in a deadly tone. Before she could say anything, Ichigo speaks up.

"Let Conan speak." The voice of Ichigo Kurosaki said. "I know he's right." The teen glared at Kogoro. The detective started to throw a fit about being outsmarted by Conan.

"It translates to, I shall steal the Shining tear!" Conan exclaimed. Kogoro glared at the not-child, he looked down on him and yelled at Conan.

"Alright, when!" Kogoro sneered at Conan.

"Now." A voice smooth and calm said. A smoke bomb goes off and covers the whole room. When the smoke cleared the Shining tear was gone.

"ARGH! Find Kaitou Kid and arrest him!" Nakamouri yelled.

"Yes sir!" The task force runs off. Ichigo and Rukia watch in amusment as the task force runs around.

"How can one man fool all of these police officers?" Rukia wondered. Conan turns to Rukia and answers her question.

"He's a magician." Conan answers simply. Hearing this make Rukia smiles gleefully.

"Ohhh! Can he make a rabbit appear from his hat!" Rukia looked excited. This made everyone around her stare at her.

"Maybe...? I've never seen him do that." Ran tilts her head.

"So she like rabbits?" Conan chuckled. Sonoko glared at Rukia.

"There's no way Kid-sama would do sure a simple and stupid trick." Sonoko walked away.

"C'mon! I want to see more of this 'magic' skill." Rukia ran off.

"WAIT! Argh... Come on!" Ichigo ran off after Rukia.

"Oi! Wait up!" Heiji yelled and ran after Ichigo. They tried to search for Kaitou Kid and finally found him on the roof of the building. He was just waiting for the police, and soon they surrounded Kaitou Kid.

"Give it up Kid!" Nakamouri yelled. "You're surrounded!" They slowly surround Kaitou Kid. The Kid threw down a flashbomb and blinded everyone. When everyone could see again the police saw Kaitou Kid gliding away. "AFTER HIM!" The inspector commanded. The police ran down to the first floor, they get into their police cars and ride off.

"Dat's a fake right?" Heiji asked. Conan nodded.

"Yep, the glider is going against the wind. When the smoke bomb went off he quickly guised himself as a police officer." The little meitantei explained. Rukia was in awe of Kaitou's skills.

"He can disguise himself that fast and fool the police with a dummy, amazing!" The shinigami smiled. Just then, her phone goes off. "Looks like me and Ichigo have work, we'll see you guys later!" Rukia gives a sharp nods at Ichigo and the two of them run off. The heist ended with Kaitou kid winning. The fans cheered and the detective went home. Heiji went back to warehouse fifteen, it was better then staying in a cheap hotel. Kaitou Kid glided over the city, he looked at the stone under the moon light.

"It's not it..." Kaitou sighed. He looked at the city below and landed on a roof. His thoughts return to Aoko for the tenth time since the start of the heist. "I think... I owe her an explaination before she comes up with her own conclusions." Kaito jumped from the roof of the building to another building and made his way to the Nakamouri household.

**Later (9:45PM)**

Aoko watched on the heist on TV. Once again Kaitou Kid won, got the treasure and made a fool out of her father. Aoko was release from the hospital today, because she felt fine. Her wounds were just bruises and a cracked rib, nothing really to worry about. However, she won't be able to go to school for a week because of her father. Her father told Aoko to stay in for the whole night with the doors and windows locked. She turned off the TV and walked up to her room, she opened the door and sees the one person that she hates the most. The Kaitou Kid.

"Good evening, Nakamouri-chan. I heard you were hurt, are you well?" Kaitou asked. Aoko glared at the Kid.

"Do I look well! If it weren't for my cracked rib I would beat you up with my mop!" Aoko yelled, then took a sharp breath from the soreness of her left rib cage. "I'm glad that it's only one, but it still hurts." Aoko rubbed her side. When she looked up she saw the Kid was a bit closer. "Don't come near me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, see." He makes a light pink rose appear and gives it to her.

"For me...? Why?" Aoko glared at the rose, wait for some sort of trap to trigger.

"Did you know back in the seventeenth century that different colored roses have different meanings, for exmaple. Light pink means Admiration, Sympathy, Gentleness, Grace, Gladness, Joy, and sweetness. In other words, I come in peace." Kaitou bowed.

"Just like him..." Aoko smiled. "A guy I know, his name is Kaito Kuroba. When we met as kids he gave me a rose, I think it was a red thornless rose." She hears Kaitou snicker. "What's so funny!"

"As I said, every rose has a different meaning. Do you know what a red thornless rose means?" Kaitou asked.

"What!" Aoko demanded. The Kid smiled and said.

"I love you, or love at first sight." Hearing this made Aoko's face turn bright red.

"W-w-w-w-WHAT! B-but Kaito says that Aoko isn't pretty or cute, he even called me a MAN!" She yelled loudly, then she quickly holds her rib cage. "Why does he play with my feeling?" Aoko started to cry.

"I would never play with your feeling, Aoko." Kaitou said in his normal voice. This shocked Aoko greatly.

"That voice... No it can't be, you can't be Toichi oji-san..." Aoko watched as the Kaitou takes off the hat and monocle. "No... It can't be you, but it is you... **Kaito**..." Aoko started to cry even more. "Why..."

"I'm sure you know why Aoko. After all, you met my tou-san's killer." Kaito grimly explained. "I found out a year ago that my tou-san was Kaitou kid and I took over my tou-san's job. At the blue birthday heist was when I found out about Snake... The man that killed my tou-san..."

"S-snake, h-he's the one that did this to me..." Aoko lightly touched one of the bruises.

"Yes, Snake was the one that killed my tou-san, for a stone call Pandora. It can grant immortality at a great price." Kaito explained.

"What's the price?" Aoko asked.

"You see, there are two worlds, the world of the living and the Seireitei. The Seireitei is where the souls of the dead go to, it's kinda like heaven. There is a cycle of reincarnation, when someone dies in the Seireitei they are born again in our world and vice versa. This cycle is important, if the balence of souls become unstable... The worlds will end..." The young magician explained.

"Did you say the worlds will end if they find they Pandora!" Aoko shouted.

"That's right, it will interfere with the balence of souls, which will cause the end of the world." Kaito confirmed. This made Aoko turn pale, then she chuckled.

"You're lying right, there's no way that there's a stone that can do that right, this is just a trick, right!" Aoko looked at Kaito hopefully. He shook his head. "No way..." Aoko sat down.

"Everything will be okay Aoko, I will make sure Snake is stopped, and he'll pay for hurting you and killing my tou-san..." Kaito said determined. Aoko took what he said out of context.

"You're not going to kill him are you, I mean the way to said it sounded like you would kill him-" Aoko was cut off.

"No way! I would never kill anyone!" Kaito shook his head. "No one get's hurt, right?" Kaito goes to rub her cheek, when Aoko flinched away.

"OW!" Aoko jumped back a bit.

"Sorry about that Aoko, here." Kaito hands her the shining tear. "Put this on your neck when you go to bed. Think of it as a gift, for accepting me." Kaito smile and puts the monocle and hat back on. Aoko went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and got into her sleep wear, then laid down.

"Good night Kaito." Aoko got conformable. Just then, Kaito walked over to her bed and bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Good night Aoko." Kaito got up and jumped out the window. Aoko's turned light pink, Kaito just kissed her on the forehead. Aoko smiled and fell asleep. After three hours of sleeping, Aoko felt someone shaking her lightly.

"Aoko, Wake up Aoko." Nakamouri whispered and shook her lightly.

"Tou-san, what's going on?" Aoko asked groggily.

"I need the the shining tear, can you give it to me." Aoko complied and gave him the jewel. " Why did he give this to you?"

"I'm not sure, I was asleep..." Aoko yawned.

"I see... Yesterday you said that you had something to tell me, what was it?" The inspector asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, Aoko sleepy." Aoko laid back down. Nakamouri smiled gently at his daughter.

"Alright, get some sleep Aoko. I love you."

"Love you too tou-san..." Aoko goes back to sleep. As she slept Aoko had a nightmare. The nightmare was of Snake getting Pandora and using it to make himself and his minions immortal. As they become immortal, the world around Aoko starts to die. It was like watching the world rot and decay. Aoko ran though the abandoned city, looking of Kaito so they may be together for the last time. When Aoko found Kaito she screamed at his broken and bloodly body. She bent down and cradled him in her arms, bit by bit she felt the young man slip away until he stopped breathing. Aoko heard someone laugh, she looked up and saw Snake. The hitman pulled out his gun, aimed for Aoko and fired.

**Morning (11:00AM)**

"NOOOOOO!" Aoko screamed and violently trembled. The teen took deep breathes to calm herself down. "It was just a nightmare..." She reassured herself. She looked at the clock and realized it was eleven o'clock in the morning. She gets up and takes a shower, and get dressed in a long skirt and one of her many cardigans. After cleaning the house, she sat down and watched TV and ate lanch. Three hours later the door bell rang. She got up and answered the door.

"How are you Aoko?" It was Kaito. All of Aoko's worries seem to melt away.

"Hi Kaito, how was school?" She asked.

"It was okay. Here, I got the work that you missed today." Kaito handed Aoko her homework.

"Thanks Kaito... Can I talk to you?" Aoko and Kaito walked over to the couch and sat down. Aoko told Kaito about the nightmare that she had. Kaito puts his hand on her knee and smile at her.

"There's nothing to worry about Aoko, the world won't end and Snake won't get his hands on Pandora, okay." Kaito said softly.

"Thank Kaito, I just wish that you didn't have to do this..." Aoko said sadly. There was an awkward silence between the two teens. "I want to thank you." Aoko started. "For becoming my friend, for being there for me and saving me, and I want to show you my gratitude." Aoko's face turned red.

"Your gratitude? So you're going to give me something, what is it?" Kaito asked.

"C-close your eyes please." Kaito closed his eyes. He feels a pair of hand lightly touch his face. "Hold still..." Aoko said quietly and plants her lips on his. The sensation they both felt was amazing, and they both wanted more. Kaito decided to take over, he laid her down on the couch and kiss her back but deeper then before. After the two made out for three minutes and they stopped, both took in a much needed breath of air.

"Wow... That was amazing." Kaito breathed. "I guess we're a couple now." He smiles. Aoko looks at him and nods. "So, do you feel any different?"

"Not really." Aoko shook her head but then took a sharp breath. "You might want to run Kaito... Now!" His girlfriend told him.

"Aww! But I want to make out with you!" Kaito pouted. "I want more~"

"So... You like violating **my** daughter do you?" The voice belonged to none other then Ginzo Nakamouri. Kaito turned his head slowly and not sees the overprotective father just glaring at him, then came the yelling. "KUROBA-KUN! GET YOU'RE HORNY ASS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" The whole house shook.

"Well Aoko I got to go!" Kaito ran out of the house as fast as he can with Nakamouri chasing and cursing at him. All the while Aoko watched her father chase her boyfriend.

**To be continued...**

**A/N- I think Kaito was OOC in this. But I think anyone would beatdown the person that was trying to torture a good friend. I also felt so bad for putting Aoko though that pain, it was suppose to be a lot more darker then this but I didn't have the heart. Next time, Kazuha finds out abour Heiji's power and his involvement with the shinigami.**

**New Universe Returns- Interesting power ideas, but when I think of Ai Haibara I think of poison. If I were to give her a power it would revolve around poison For example, if a hollow tried to bite or touch Ai, they would slowly die. I might plan on having Saguru become a quincy or give Aoko her own power. The power I had in mind for Aoko would revolve around water, but I'm still not sure. I don't want all of the DC and MK characters superpowered, well not so soon.**

**Ichigo-lover-1412- I'm glad you like the chapter, I hope this one is even better.**


	16. Chapter 16 Snake hunting

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach, detective conan, Magic Kaito

**Chapter 16 Snake hunting**

"Snake..." Whiskey stared at Snake black and blue face. "...Heh...Heh heh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That Kuroba boy messed you UP! Look at yourself, you were ugly before but now you're more uglier then the bearded lady on a bad 'hair' day. GET IT! HAHAHAHAHA! I'm a freaking riot!" Whiskey laughed at his joke while the other stared.

'Bearded ladies bad hair day?' Vodka thought. "OH! I get it. HAHA!"

"...Heh..." Gin smirked.

"..." Korn didn't said anything. Chianti stared at Snake face and groaned in disgust.

"Whiskey's right, you've always been an ugly son of a bitch, but now you're a new level of ugly." Chianti taunted.

"Shut the hell UP!" Snake yelled and glared at Chianti.

"Hey, did you lose a tooth?" Whiskey asked while chuckling.

"Danmit, what part of shut up did you not get! I didn't think that the Kuroba brat would be so strong!" Snake held a bag of ice to his face.

"Well you're right about Kuroba's new found strength." Whiskey smiled. "Must be pumpin' the iron to impress someone." He chuckled.

"Are we going to kill him...?" Korn asked.

"Nah, he just a teenager. Alone, Kaito Kuroba can't do anything against us." Whiskey explained. "For all the police knows, the teen just stumbled acrossed a joke of a hitman trying to torture a teenage girl." Snake glared at whiskey.

"I am no joke! I'll find that son of a bitch and-"

"You will do nothing, Snake..." A voice said behind them. They turn around and see Vermouth. "You are to go back to your station and await further orders." The woman commanded coldly. Snake flinched and quickly walked away. Vermouth turned to Whiskey and smiled. "Hello Whiskey."

"Hey there Vermouth, what brings you to the lounge?" Whiskey asked.

"Kir wanted me to bring you this." Vermouth hands his a file. "It about the strawberry you asked about."

"Perfect, I can always count on Kir." He opened the file and looked at the picture "So this is Ichigo Kurosaki... Easy enough to find."

"So this is Kurosaki... Interesting." Gin stared at the photo.

"You can point this guy out in a police line up." Vodka commented. Chianti glared at the photo.

"What the hell is that brats problem!" Chianti glared at the scowling picture of Ichigo. "So you got to deal with this punk."

"No, I'm just gong to talk to him." Whiskey stands up. "If he does anything to me then his family is going to be slaughter." Whiskey looks at the clock. The clock reads 1:00 AM. "However that can wait. I need some freaking sleep." Whiskey cracks his neck and walks out of the lounge.

**Later (1:00PM)**

Kazuha got up from the train seat and walked though the sliding doors. The high schooler was on a very important mission. Find Heiji Hattori and drag him back to Osaka, with or without his consent. For the second time Heiji snuck out and went to Tokyo without her. The reason why Kazuha was so protective of Heiji was because he kept getting himself hurt. It made her mad that he isn't telling her anything and it's scaring her that her best friend is getting hurt and she can't do anything. "Now to find Heiji..." Kazuha search thoughout Beika to find Heiji. She knew that their was a Kaitou Kid heist last night so she went to the Mouri detective agency. She knocks on the door and sees Conan.

"Are you skipping school Conan-kun?" She asked with a smirk.

"Nope, are school is close because of the explosions, but the good news is that they'll be finished with all of the major repairs. In a week, I'll go back to school!" He explained.

"Wait, explosions?" Kazuha turned a bit pale.

"Yeah! It's really weird. There's no proof that proves someone is using explosives." Conan got Kazuha caught up.

"Dat sounds scary!" Kazuha shivered. "So where can I find him?" She asked.

"Umm... I think he's over in Haido city." Conan told Kazuha.

"Haido city! ARGH! Dis is getting annoying, Good bye Conan-kun!" Kazuha left and made her way to Haido city. After she finds Heiji she'll hang out with Ran and Sonoko then drag him home. She got into a cab and paid the driver to take her to Haido city. "Now ta find that Ahou!" Kazuha walked thoughout the city. As she searched the city, Kazuha couldn't help to feel that she was being watched by someone or something. 'Okay, who ever it watching me better stop-' Kazuha's thoughts were cut off when she felt something slash her back. She looked behind her and saw blood dripping from the claw wound and ruining her new shirt. "W-what..." Kazuha stumbles and falls to the ground.

**"Prey!" **She looked around herself and saw mirages. The mirages become more clear and sees that she's surrounded by monsters. Instantly she begins to panic.

"Wh-wh-what da hell are those things!" Kazuha looked around herself and sees that she's surrounded by man-crow like monsters.

**"EAT! EAT! EAT!"** They chanted as they landed near Kazuha. The high school girl couldn't beleive it. She was going to be eaten by monsters and no one was going to help her.

'I don't want to die, I don't want to die!' She thought and began to run from them. Kazuha ran for blocks, ignoring people asking about her wound. She tried to find a hiding spot. Unfortunately a man-crow like monster pick her up and flew her to the roof of a building.

**"RIP, TEAR, KILL!" **The group of fifteen monsters slowly surrounded her again.

"HELP!" Kazuha screamed. Just then, her prayers were answered went she heard a very familar voice yell out.

"Midori ryū kaminari!" A green shock wave cuts two of them in half. Kazuha looked to see her savior. "Yo, Kazuha! Y'alright!?" Heiji asked. He was holding what looked like a laser sword.

"Do I look alright ya ahou!" Kazuha was turning pale from the blood loss. "H-help me!"

"Hang on!" Heiji charges at the hollows and kills them one by one, until he gets to the leader. He tried to kill it but it was too fast.

**"ME TOO FAST, YOU TOO SLOW." **The hollow spoke unintelligently. But before the hollow could blink, Heiji was behind the hollow.

"Midoriiro no shōmei tengoku... Sayonara pal." Heiji makes the energy sword disappear. When the blade disappeared, the hollow was cut in half horizontal. "Damn da attack kills my knees." Heiji rubs his knees and walks over to Kazuha. "Y'alright Kazuha?"

"They're dead, right?" Kazuha shivered. "Th-they aren't gonna e-e-eat me right?" She began to cry.

"Don't worry, I'll tell ya everything later. For now we need ta close them wounds." Heiji picked her up and made his way to the warehouse. When they got there they got help from Kisuke and he closed the wounds with Kido with the help of Tessai.

"Phew, you're all good Toyama-san." Kisuke and Tessai backed up.

"Just because you're healed doesn't mean it will hurt. We'll get you a spare shirt you can wear." Kisuke gives her a spare short selvee shirt.

"Thank ya..." Kazuha goes to change and comes back. "What were those... Those things Heiji?" She asked weakly.

"Those monster are called hollows. Ya can say that their evil spirits." That made Kazuha flinch. "Then there are the shinigami, they hunt down these hollows and make sure they don't kill humans." Heiji explained. "I'm a person with a special power call fullbring. We can manipulate an energy called reiatsu that's all around us." He finished.

"Are you the only fullbring?" She asked.

"Nah. There's Kurosaki Ichigo's friends." Kazuha felt a pang of jealousy, since Ichigo is a girls name she thinks that Heiji has been hanging out with some good looking girl. "The nee-chan, Kudo and a guy named Kuroba." Heiji finished.

"Wait! Ran-chan is a fullbringer, and so is Kudo-kun!" Kazuha was shocked. "Why didn't she tell me about this!" She felt hurt.

"It's because I wasn't sure you would beleive me." Kazuha turns to the sound of Ran's voice.

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha ran up and hugged her friend. "It was horrible! I was attacked by them hollow things!" She cried.

"It's okay Kazuha-chan, I was scared too. When I started to see spirits I was scared as well, but I learned that their like us. They were once people and there is no reason to be scared of them." She comfort's her friend.

"So what's your power?" Kazuha asked and stepped back.

"I call it the Tamashī no honō!" Flames wrapped around her arms and legs. Kazuha was shocked by the flames.

"Ah! Ran-chan! You're on fire!" Kazuha panicked.

"Don't worry! These flames don't hurt me." Ran explained. Kazuha watched as Ran showed her new found power to Kazuha, by destroying a small boulder with her bare hands that were wrapped in fire.

"Dat's... Somethin' else." Kazuha said, shocked at the show of force. "So you're fighting these hollows with these shinigami. Who are they?"

"That would be us." Ichigo and Rukia walk down the stairs and into the training room. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Rukia Kuchiki. Nice to meet you." Kazuha looked at Ichigo.

"Wait but Ichigo is a-" Kauzha was cut off by Ichigo.

"HUH!? Is there a problem with my name?" Ichigo scowled.

"Umm... No..." Kazuha felt small, really, really small. Normally, Kazuha wouldn't be so scared of someone. But something about Ichigo told every part of her to not mess with this guy. Heiji chuckeled at his best friends reaction.

"Don't worry about it, Kurosaki is a little defensive about his name. As long as you don't call'em strawberry ya should be fine." He whispered the last part.

"What happens if ya do?" Kazuha asked. Heiji shivered.

"Well least just say that ya'll be takin' a dip in da healin' hot spring." Kazuha face lit up when she heard that.

"Wait, healin' hot spring? Da sound great! Kazuha exclaimed, but then she stumbled.

"I'm sorry Tomayo-san, the hot spring heals light wounds and makes scars disappear. It can't do anything about your blood loss, you'll just have to wait." Tessai explained.

"Aww... So we really should go home soon Heiji. Your kaa-san is worried." Kazuha looked down. It was true, Heiji's mother has become very worried about Heiji.

"Alright... I should get go back, but first we need ta get Inoue over here." The meitantei said and pulled out his phone and called Orihime. When the girl arrived, Kazuha glared at Orihime.

"Hello! My name is Orihime Inoue. So you've been hurt by a hollow right?" The well developed girl asked.

"Y-yeah... Ya can do somethin' about it?" The kansai girl asked.

"Yep! Please take your shirt off!" This made Kazuha and Heiji blush greatly.

"WHAT! Not in front him ya AHOU!" Kazuha shouted.

"Oops, I mean come with me then take your shirt off. I have to heal your wound." Orihime explained. With that, Kazuha went with Orihime. A few minutes later they came back.

"Whoa... That sounds like a power a god would have... To have the power to reject fate." Kazuha tried to make sense of Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka. "C'mon Heiji, let's get goin' home."

"Alright, tell Ku-Conan I said bye." Heiji said and left with Kazuha. Next time they'll have to stay over longer. They made their way to the train station and bought tickets to Osaka. "Sorry for gettin' ya involved in dis Kazuha." Heiji said as they made they made their way to the train seats.

"It's okay Heiji. If ya told me without proof, I would have call ya crazy." Kazuha chuckled. "I mean spirits, hollows, shinigami's and fullbringers. Dat sounds like a part of an anime!" Kazuha then smirked. "I told ya ghost were real!" She bragged.

"Yeah, yeah! I knew da was coming!" He sighed. "I'm really glad yer safe... Because I... Care for ya... Ya know and I would feel like crap for lettin ya get hurt..." Heiji said, blushing greatly.

"Heiji..." Kazuha blushed. 'Your confession sucks Ahou... But I understand, I love you.' Kazuha smiles. The two found their seats and awaited the train to take off.

**One week later**

A week has passed since Aoko had to take some time off from school to heal from being kidnapped and beaten by an enemy of Kaitou Kid. Since then, Kaito has been spending everyday with her much to her fathers dismay. Saguru wondered what they did the whole week they were together. When Aoko walked into the class Saguru saw that she was wearing a turtleneck under her long slevee uniform and was a little too close to Kaito.

'Why is he that close to her?' The detective thought. Saguru walked up to Aoko and grabbed her hand. "It's good to see you're well Nakamouri-san." He kissed her hand, and feels a glare from Kaito. "Is something wrong Kuroba?" He asked in a taunting tone.

"No, I'm just **fine**." Kaito glared at Saguru. Class began and a normal day began for the class. After a prank or two from Kaito and an peek up Aoko's skirt which led to a chase around the classroom, it was time for lunch. Just when Saguru, Keiko and Akako tried to talk to Aoko, Kaito grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"I wonder where they were going in saw a rush?" Keiko wondered. Akako smirked and looked at Saguru and simply said.

"You lose..." With that Akako ate her lunch.

"What's that suppose to be?" Saguru wondered. Keiko shurgges.

"With her, who knows." Keiko shook her head. Outside of the classroom, Kaito dragged Aoko to the roof of the school with their lunches.

"Kaito, what are we doing here?" Aoko asked.

"Eating lunch together." Kaito said simply. The two sat on the bench and eat lunch and made small talk but Kaito sounded a bit mad.

"What's wrong Kaito?" She asked. "You can tell me." Kaito looks at her hand.

"He kissed your hand..." He simply said, the words drenched with envy.

"Kaito, are you jealous?" She tilted her head. Kaito looks down.

"Sorry, relationships are still new to me." Kaito explained. "I just felt so mad when he did that." Aoko shook her head.

"You baka, it's just a gesture. You know I love you and only you." She smiled gently. Kaito smirked and scoots over to Aoko. "Kaito, what are you planning?"

"Can't I be close to my girlfriend?" Kaito hugged Aoko.

"Good, I thought you would do something naughty- AH!" Aoko gasped when she felt Kaito nibbled her ear. "Can you wait until after school!"

"Sorry." He chuckled. They cuddled for a minute and got back up from the ground.

"So when should we tell them?" His girlfriend wondered.

"Let Hakuba figure it out, he's a detective after all." Kaito chuckled. "All he really has to do is slide the turtleneck down a bit." He grabs the sleeve and pulls it and reveals her neck. There was a small red bruise on her neck, Kaito smirks at the mark. "He'll find my mark." Kaito hears the warning bell. "We better get going to class." Kaito and Aoko walked back to class.

**Elsewhere (3:00PM)**

"Class dismissed, and remember! We have a lot to catch up on!" Kobayashi exclaimed as her class packed up for the day. It's been two weeks since the school had to close down for repairs. It was kind of nice to be back at school instead of just sitting around all day. During the week he learned that Kaito Kuroba's childhood friend Aoko Nakamouri was kidnapped by a guy named Snake. When he get's the chance he should ask Ai about this Snake person.

"Oi Haibara!" Conan whispered so the real kids didn't hear.

"What is it Kudo-kun?" She whispered back.

"I need to talk to you about the organization, don't worry we're safe. I just need you to tell me something." He explained quietly.

"Okay." Ai nodded. The detective boys walked into Agasa's house, Ai went to the basement to place 'traps for mice' and Conan went with her to help, much to Mitsuhiko disappointment. "So what do you want to know." She asked in her cold tone.

"Do you know a man named Snake?" Conan asked. This got Ai's attention.

"That's a name I haven't heard in a while. This Snake works for a different part of the organization that deals with stealing jewels and other treasures around the world. He was arrested once before, but he broke out of jail." Ai explained.

"Wait, don't they have a zero tolerence policy when it comes to getting caught by the police?" Conan wondered.

"They do, but the group Snake works for isn't apart of main branch of the organization. He works for a sub-division that isn't directly tied to the rest of the black organization so no alchool codename." The ex memeber explained. "Don't tell me you met him!" She glared at him.

"No, someone else did. Snake came to his school and kidnapped his friend Aoko Nakamouri, and he saved her. Is Snake extremely dangerous?" The meitantei asked.

"Unlike Gin, Snake is a coward. He only kills people he corners and favors heart shots, he has horrible aim." Ai chuckled. "I remember someone always making fun of Snake. I only met him once, and one time is enough to last a life time." She shivered.

"Who was this guy?" Conan asked.

"I remember his face, and I remember his codename. It's Whiskey..." She remembers when she first met Whiskey.

**Two years ago**

It was the start of a normal day for Shiho Miyano, as she walked to the lab she got nasty looks from the other scientist that worked at the laboratory that she's taking over. She walked into the lab and sees a man standing in the middle of the lab. "Well, well. So you're Elena's second kid." The man was wearing a fedora and a black peat coat with black dress pants and black shoes. He takes off the hat, revealing his dark brown hair. "They call me Whiskey and that's all you need to know." Whiskey smirked.

"Well Whiskey, I need you to leave. I need to get to work on-"

"That crazy super untraceable poison right? I'll get going but damn..." Whiskey circled her like a predator and grinned wickedly. "I like what I see, how old are you?"

"Sixteen if you must know, now leave!" Shiho commanded coldly.

"Someone sounds like they need some discipline." Whiskey got closer to Shiho, and she backed up to the counter. However the door opened and revealed Gin.

"Whiskey, you have a mission..." Gin glared at Whiskey. The assassin shurgged and walked off.

"Next time Sherry." He walked off. The other assassin looked at Shiho and stares at her.

"Get to work." With that he left.

**End of flashback**

"I'll be honest, if it weren't for Gin that day, Whiskey would have 'punished' me that day." Ai shook her head. "Whiskey always loved to pick on Snake because of what he was trying to find."

"What was Snake searching for?" Conan wondered.

"Something called Pandora." This caused Conan's eyes widen. So Snake is looking for Pandora, then why did he kidnap Aoko. What did he have to gain from doing that. "What's up?"

"I don't get it, why did Snake kidnap Nakamouri-san. What did he have to gain..." Conan began to think deeply.

"Maybe it has something to do with Kaitou Kid and Pandora." Ai suggested. This caused Conan to turn quickly towards Ai.

"What!?"

"Snake has the biggest Kaitou Kid obession. I heard that he killed a magician named Toichi Kuroba." The scientist explained.

'No way...' Conan thought. Ai walked upstairs and Conan followed her. She turned on the computer and loaded the web browser and search for Toichi Kuroba. She opened a web page that was labeled disaster at magician show.

"Look at this." Ai pointed at the page.

_Master Magician Toichi Kuroba has died in a tragic accident. According police reports the explosion was caused by equipment neglect. Chikage, his wife agured that Toichi kuroba is a master of his craft and would never be so careless. Her arguement was ignored and she was forced to leave the burning scene._

"The burning scene?" Conan scrolled down and saw that the damage. The whole building that Toichi was performing in was burnt to the ground. "All this destruction, just to kill one man." This disturbed Conan.

"You're right, Snake doesn't care if he's spotted or captured. He'll use any means to kill Kaitou Kid." Ai replied. Conan searched more about the disaster. He tried to looked up the names of those in charge of the investigation, but all of the names were withhheld.

"Why would they withhold the names of those involved in the investigation?" Conan wondered.

"It was most likely to make sure the media doesn't find the officers and question them. However, you can always talk Nakamouri-keibu, he was best friends with Toichi Kuroba." Ai suggested.

"I'll think about it, but first I need to call kaa-san. She was his student." Conan pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number.

_"Moishi, moishi?" _Yukiko asked.

"Hi Kaa-san." Conan said hello.

_"Shin-chan! I naven't heard from you in sometime how are you?" _Yukiko gleefully asked.

"I'm investigation the death of Toichi Kuroba. Can you help me?" The other line was silent. "Kaa-san?"

_"Sorry... His death was hard on all of us. He was Yuu-chan's friend, my acting sensei and the husband of Chi-chan. You know they said that it was an accident!" _Yukiko tone was solemn._ "There is no way that he could be so careless!" _She cried.

"Tou-san and Toichi were friends?" The meitantei was shocked.

_"Hai, they met and became very good friends." _Yukiko explained. _"Me and Chi-chan met during my training and we became good friends. It just makes me so angry that they didn't let Yuu-chan investigate!"_

"They didn't let tou-san investigate?" Conan was confused. Why would anyone pass up the help of his father, who was a greater detective then himself.

_"Stupid men and their pride."_ She hissed. _"They barred him from the scene and arrogantly said that a simple author wouldn't be able to help them. They even wouldn't listen to Chi-chan!"_ Yukiko was on the verge of crying. _"When we were... At the funnral... I saw Ka-kai-chan's face and there wasn't any emotion... Just nothing, I've never seen an eight year old like that."_ Yukiko was now crying.

"I'll look into it with Kuroba, maybe we should talk with Nakamouri-keibu first and see if he'll help us." Conan hastly tried to ease his mother.

_"You'll look into it! Thank you Shin-chan I got to go, Bye..." _Yukiko hanged up. Conan printed Snake's criminal record and puts it in his backpack, then gets his shoes on.

"Where are you going Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked as the other two detective boys played video games.

"To visit a friend." Conan grabbed his skateboard and rode off.

'What are you up to Kudo-kun...' Ai wondered then decided to joined the real kids in a game. After a thirty minute ride on his skateboard he arrived in Ekoda. He looks around the neighberhoods until he finds a house with the name plate with the family name Kuroba. The house wasn't very big or small and was two stories. Conan takes off his glasses and he used his fullbring and becomes Shinichi Kudo ran up to the door and knocked on the door.

"Coming~" A voice happily cheered. The door opens, revealing a beauiful woman with short red hair. "Hello... Oh my god... You look like Kaito!" The woman exclaimed. "If your hair was more messy you would a Kaito clone, and that suit. Are trying to impress someone?" She teased. When Shinichi transformed, the outfit he was wearing was what he was wearing before he shrunk. A blue dress shirt with a white under shirt and blue pant with red and white shoes.

"No. Kuroba-san I need to talk to Kuroba Kaito." Shinichi said to the happy woman.

"Kaa-san, who's there!?" Kaito asked and came over. "Hey tantei-san! What brings you here?" Kaito asked. Just then Aoko came from the living room as well, blushing.

"Who's he!?" Aoko asked in a shocked tone. "He looks just like you!"

'What the heck! She looks like Ran!' Shinichi thought shocked and then spoke. "My name is Shinichi Kudo, I'm a detective." He introduced. This caused Chikage to hug him.

"Oh my god Shin-chan! I haven't seen you in so long! I've only seen you as a baby, my you've grown so much!" Chikage exclaimed while hugging the young man. Shinichi shot Kaito a 'help me' look, Kaito nodded and broke apart the hug.

"I'm sorry Kudo-san, my mom is just happy that me and Aoko are dating." Kaito explained. This caused Aoko to blush.

"She also saw us... Kissing..." Aoko said quietly. There was a pang of guilt inside of Shinichi. He knew who Aoko Nakamouri is. She's the daughter of Ginzo Nakamouri, inspector and leader of the task force. He knew that Aoko hated the Kid as much as her father, but he had to talk to him.

"I need to talk to you Kuroba... About your tou-san's murder..." There was a gasp from Aoko and Chikage.

"What makes you think-" Chikage was cut off by Kaito.

"So you found out Tantei-san... About my tou-san and how he was the first Kaitou Kid, and how I'm the second." Kaito said looked at Shinichi with a hard look. "I knew he was murdered, there was no way that he could die from equipment neglect. But I could never prove it..."

"I see. So she-" Shinichi started.

"Hai! I know, and I accept him..." Aoko nodded fiercely. "I also know about the Pandora, the Shinigami, the hollows and the fullbringers."

"So he told you everything, well then this makes things alot easier. I found out from a soruce that Snake works for a different branch from the main sector." Shinichi started. "He works for a sub-division that isn't directly tied to the organization. Which is way he has a police record." Shinichi pulled out Snakes record. Chikage glared at the picture with so much haterd that it shock Kaito and Aoko.

**"Him..."** Chikage simply said in a dark tone.

"I'm sorry this must be hard." Shinichi solemnly said.

"It's okay Shinichi-kun... I'm fine..." Chikage's bangs covered her face. Aoko looked at the picture and turned pale.

"That the man that hurt me..." Aoko shivered in fear. Kaito scooted over to Aoko and hugged her.

"It's okay Aoko, he won't hurt you never again." Kaito kissed her cheek which makes Aoko blush.

"Kaito! Not in front of someone, it just feels weird." Aoko blushed greatly. Shinichi clears his throat.

"Well, I think we should talk to Nakamouri-keibu first. For some reason the names were withheld, maybe Nakamouri-keibu could give us a clue on the lead investigator." Shinichi explained. It would be a start to put Snake where he belongs.

"That sound like a good start, I forgot to tell my otou-san about Snake and what he said about oji-san. But will he make the connection that Kaito is Kaitou Kid?" Aoko was very worried. Her father has spend twenty years chasing Kaitou Kid with no success and she wasn't about to let her own father drag Kaito to jail.

"Don't worry Nakamouri-san, I'm sure that your tou-san wouldn't just arrest Kuroba without the whole story. I would like to join you like this, but I can't. Can you keep this a secret." The women nod. Shinichi takes a breath and closes his eyes. The teen becomes surrounded by a bright blue light and shrinks down to Conan.

"WHAT THE! You just- you were- now you're!" Aoko was very confused.

"Oh my... That's..." Chikage was at a lose for words.

"It's my power, I can grow, shrink, make my clothing as strong as armor and unleash energy blasts. Right now I'm Conan Edogawa!" Conan introduced his other self. "We need to meet with Nakamouri-keibu. Let's get going!" Conan, Aoko and Kaito left the house and make their way to the Tokyo police department. As they walked the three of them talked. "So why did you tell Nakamouri-san everything?" Conan asked.

"I didn't want to lie to her anymore. I wanted her to know everything. So during the week that she was recovering, I told her about my power, hollows, Shinigami and fullbringers." The magician explained.

"Aoko wouldn't have beleived him about the ghost, hollows, shinigami and the power of the fullbringers if he didn't show me his power, wairudo karuto." Aoko explained.

"Wairudo karuto?" Conan looked at Kaito. It seems that Aoko named Kaito power for him.

"Well I think it's a great name right Kaito!" The girl smiled.

"Right!" The three of them walk. They entered the building and requested to meet with Nakamouri-keibu. The three waited for five minutes until they entered the office of Nakamouri.

"Hello Aoko!" He looks at Kaito. "Kaito-kun..." He glared at the teen, then turns to Conan. "And if it isn't Conan-kun! What brings you here?" He asked.

"We're here about the man that hurt Aoko." Kaito started. Conan pulled out the criminal file and showed it to Nakamouri-keibu.

"That's the man that kidnapped me and hurt me..." Aoko looked down. The keibu looked though the file.

"According to this, he's a jewel thief just like him but more lethal. He's killed alot of people and stole a fair share of jewels. Then this spree slowed down when Kaitou Kid came on the scene. This man must have become irritated and started to hunt down Kaitou Kid when he was outside of his criminal activity." Nakamouri deduced.

"He also killed my otou-san, thinking that he was Kaitou Kid." Kaito added. This made Nakamouri flinch and glare at Kaito.

"But he's dead, that means-"

"Maybe this man that calls himself Snake kill Toichi oji-san because he thought that he was Kaitou Kid!" Aoko interuppted. "Toichi was a magician and so is Kaitou Kid. Snake might have kill Toichi, thinking that he was Kaitou Kid!" Aoko defended her boyfriend. "Can you tell us who looked into Toichi's death?" Aoko pleaded with her father.

"I would love to find out who killed Toichi, but I can't." Ginzo looked down.

"Because someone withheld the names." Conan answered. This shocked Ginzo.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Shinichi nee-san tried to look up those who investigated Toichi's death put couldn't find the names." Conan explained.

"You're right, they withheld the names in the investigation, they didn't even allow Kudo Yuusaku to help, they ignored Chikage claims. Someone really wanted this buried." Ginzo pulled out his pipe and lit it. "Try lookin' up Yuminaga. He's the head of the arson squad. He might be able to help you out, but be careful. Nakamouri warned.

"We'll be careful tou-san!" Aoko reasurred her father. Her and the two boy leave Nakamouri's room and searched for the arson squad leader. They left the Tokyo metro department and made their way to the police station in Beika street. They entered the building and requested to meet with Yuminaga. They get the okay and enter his office.

"Conan-kun! It's good to see you. Who are your friends?" He asked.

"This is Aoko Nakamouri-niichan and Kaito Kuroba-neechan!" The boy exclaimed. This cause the inspectors eyes to widen.

"Wait! Kuroba..." Yuminaga paused for a second. "Your Toichi's boy! I think I know why your here..."

"You're right, we need your help with the fire eight years ago. It was no accident, it was murder." Kaito said and handed him Snake criminal record.

"That man kidnapped me a week ago and said that he kill Toichi-ojisan and bragged about it! Can you offer any help at all, no matter how small the lead is, we'll work with it and stop him!" Aoko yelled fiercely. Yuminaga smirks at her determination and chuckled.

"You really are like your tou-san Aoko-kun. Or maybe it's for this young man here." He chuckled when they blushed. "But eight years is a long time, I can give you the name of one the investigators involved in the Toichi case. His name is Shiro Katsu. He's the one that ordered Kudo-san, Chikage and anyone close to Toichi to be barred from the scene. But be careful, Katsu is a Superintendent. You might not be able to met him any time soon." Yuminaga explained.

"Why, is he out of town?" Kaito asked.

"No. He hates kids, anyone younger then him he hates. So he might not meet you simply because you're kids." Yuminaga sighed. "He might just brush you aside and ignore you. Here's his address." He hands them a slip of paper with a number one it. The address was to an apartment complex in Beika.

"So we're at a dead end?" Aoko asked sadly.

"Not quiet. Come on, let's go home and regroup, I'm getting hungrey..." Kaito held his stomach. The three walked out of the police station and made their way to the train staion. "Can you help kaa-san cook something _anata_." Kaito smiled, Aoko blushed and nodded.

"Sure, how about you K-Conan-kun? Do you want something to eat, it's getting late." Aoko looked at her watch, the watch reads six o'clock.

"Nah, I'm good. So will you meet with Katsu?" Conan smirked.

"You know I will." Kaito smirked, he knew how he would meet Shiro."I'll see you tomorrow Conan-kun.

"Good bye, I'll see you tomorrow!" With that Conan rode off on his skateboard when he got back to Beika. When he entered the agency he met with the hard glare of Ran.

"Young man it is eight o'clock! Where have you been!?" She scolded.

"I'm sorry, I was with Kaito-niichan!" Conan explained. Somehow, Ran calmed down.

"I see... I'll heat up some leftovers for you. We can eat together then we'll brush are teeth and go to bed." Ran explained.

"I'm I still going to sleep in your room?" Conan asked while blushing. Ever since Akako kidnapped him, she has been more protective of Conan. She protected him from Kogoro when he tried to hit her. Ran also stopped trying to stop Conan on cases and became more helpful instead of telling him to leave it to the police. She had also invited Conan to her room much to his embrassment. Kogoro was completely against the idea, thinking that Conan would take advantage of his daughter, of course he was drunk at the time. She ignored her drunk father and packed up Conan's futon.

"Oh... I get it... You don't want to be with me!" Ran's voice cracked. This caused Conan's eyes to widen.

"Wait-"

"You think that your neechan is icky because she a girl, and your at that age when you think girls are disgusting. I understand... That you... Don't want anything to do with me...!" Ran covered her face and sounded like she was crying.

"HOLD ON!" Conan yelled. "I don't think your icky or gross, it just feels like I'm trespassing..." Conan lamly explained. Ran bent down and grasped Conan by his shoulders.

"You're not trespassing. I invited you to my room Conan-kun understand. Now let's go eat some dinner okay!" Ran smiled.

"Hai!" Conan and Ran went up stairs to eat dinner. After that, they brushed their teeth and talked their day. "So how was school?" Conan asked.

"It was okay, but for some reason Kurosaki-kun was on edge today. It was like he was ready to attack someone." Ran explained.

'I'll have to ask about that tomorrow.' Conan made a mental note. He and Ran got dressed for bed and walked into her room. She laid down and made space for Conan-kun.

"Do you have enough space?" Ran asked.

"Hai, I have enough space. Thank you Ran-neechan." Conan got more comfortable. Just then, Ran took off Conan's glasses and puts them on the nightstand.

"Good night Conan-kun." Ran pulled him closer to her.

"G-good night Ran-neechan..." Conan closed his eyes and fell asleep. Ran smiled and watched as he fell asleep.

'Your not the only one that can act Shinichi.' She smiles and falls asleep.

**To be continued...**

**A/N- I think Wairudo karuto means wild card in japanese, I'm not sure. Tell me if I'm wrong and I might fix it. What's up with Ichigo, how will Kaito meet with this Shiro and how will the hunt for Snake go, will they be sucessful?**

**New universe returns- All great idea's that will be used much later in the story, I hope you don't mind. I mention that Aoko's power will revolve around water, this is how it will work. Her power is inspired by Tia harribel, but will be at a weaker level. Ai will find out about Shinichi involvement with the shinigami and will try to break it off. It will take Kazuha a few times before she gets use to the hollows.**

**Athina Dark-angel of death- That gonna happen alot.**

**Ichigo-lover-1412-Glad you really liked it. Just what, soon Snake is gonna get it!**


	17. Chapter 17 Hollows bane

**Disclaimer- I do not own Detective Conan, Bleach, or Magic Kaito**

**Chapter 17 Hollows bane**

It was a normal night for superintendent Shiro Katsu. He made his way to the apartment complex he lived in and made his way to his apartment room. He opened the door, entered his room, threw off his shoe and places his keys in an glass tray. He enters the living room and sees the Kaitou Kid just standing there. "KID!" Shiro yelled, shocked at who was in front of him, then he smiled. This was his chance to push his career higher then before. "You're under arrest!" He charged at Kid and punched him. But the Kid before him disappeared and turned into a joker card.

"You missed." A voice taunted Shiro. The superintendent pulled out his gun, only to have the knocked out of his hands by a two of clubs. "Now that you don't have that dangerous weapon on you, I want to talk." The Kaitou puts away his card gun.

"I have nothing to say to you criminal scum!" Shiro glared at the Phantom thief. Kaitou sighed and shook his head.

"You're just making this harder Katsu-keishi. Just tell me about this man." Kaitou shows Shiro Snakes record. Shiro's eyes widen and he glares at the theif.

"I don't know that man at all, now leave!" Shiro reaches for the record but he misses.

"How about I ask you this, do you know Toichi Kuroba?" This made the man flinch. "This man had something to do with his death, did you know that?" Shiro nods and grins creepliy.

"That failure of a magician? He died in an accident, but I think he killed himself." Shiro laughed. "Too much stress for him, so he decided to end it all!" Kaitou felt the urge to punch Shiro many times.

"You were their that day. Tell me everything... Now..." Kaitou pulled out his card gun and shot a five of clubs at the wall. The card made a small hole the wall. Shiro glared at the thief and snorted.

"Fine! If you must know I was working in arson, and I was getting nowhere in my career. I was really low on cash and I needed to pay bills. My prayer were answered when someone apporched me and told me to make sure that the murder of Toichi was covered up. I kept Kudo-san, Kuroba Chikage and everyone but my unit off the scene and give that guy's friends time to remove the evidence. After that, it was labeled an accident and they helped me pay off my bills." Shiro explained. "After that, I was transfered to the MPD and made my raise through the ranks."

"So you took a bribe..." Kaitou glared at Shiro.

"Yeah I did take the bribe, I told you that right. Or were you not listening." Shiro glared at Kaitou Kid then tried to tackle him. But the thief threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared. "DAMNIT! Well... It's not like he can tell anyone will beleive him." Shiro went to his room and laid down, little did he know, Kaitou Kid had a recording from Shiro. He glided to the metropolitan police department with Shiro's recording.

"Hopefully this works..." Kaitou makes his way to the building and lands. He puts away his glider and breaks into the police station. The Kaitou makes his way to the office of Kiyonaga Matsumoto, hopefully he wasn't in his office this late at night. Kaitou made his to his office and opened the door and found no one there was in the office. The Kaitou planted the tape recorder on the table.

"Something I can help you with Kid-san?" Kaitou turned to sees Kiyonaga Matsumoto just standing there, and sizing up Kid, waiting to strike.

"Just dropping off something that will catch your interest." Kid explained.

"My interest, and how would you know my interest?" He asked. Kid picked up the tape recorder and played the recording. Kiyonaga listens to the recording. "That's Katsu's voice, he took a bribe?" Kiyonaga was shocked that a superintendent took a bribe.

"That's right, he took a bribe from this man." Kid showed him Snakes record. "This man calls himself Snake and he's the one that killed Toichi Kuroba." Snake hands Kiyonaga the file.

"Is this why you steal, to lure out this jewel thief?" Kiyonaga asked.

"Nothing pisses off a robber more then Kaitou Kid. You know I steal jewels right?" Kaitou replied. The superintendet nodded. "Then I return them, what happens afterwards?"

"...The security is doubled..." Kiyonaga realized. Another reason why the people love Kaitou Kid so much. He returns what he steals and no one gets hurt. But the Kid is an enemy of the police and is hated in the criminal underworld, this means one thing. "You have no allies, almost no one shares your ideals." Kid nodded. "There has to be a better way then this."

"There isn't, because some of them are overprivileged upper class baka's. Some of them even had the jewels stolen, so I return them to their rightful owner. I also love teaching them that their security is horrible." Kaitou chuckled. Kiyonaga glares at him sternly.

"This isn't a game Kid, you could die!" Kiyonaga glared sternly. "I request that you turn yourself in to the police and tell us the whole story, I know there's more to what you have to say." The superintendet requested diplomatically.

"Another time Keishi-san. When the day the worlds treasures are safe, I will continue to exist. Even if I die." Kaitou throws down a smoke bomb and disappears. Hours later, Kaito made his way to Aoko's house and landed on the roof of the house with a loud thump. He laid down on the roof and looked up to the stars.

"Kaito...!" There was a whisper on the ground. Kaito looked and saw Aoko on the ground. "Can you help me up?" She reached and Kaito grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the roof. "What are you doing here?" Aoko asked. The Kaitou blushed at the sight of Aoko in a thin light blue nightie.

"I just got back from Beika after I confronted Katsu, I went to Matsumoto-keishi and talked to him about Snake and told him about what I do and why I do it. I also turned over a recording of Katsu-san telling me about how he took a bribe." Kaito explained. He took off his cape and wrapped it around Aoko.

"Thanks..." Aoko sat down with Kaito. "So is it almost over, will Snake be caught soon?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, he'll be caught and brought to justice..." Kaito said silently. "Soon my Oyaji's murderer will be caught. All I have to do is guide the police in the right direction and make sure Snake doesn't get away." Kaito held Aoko tight as the two looked up to the stars.

"Aww~ That is so cute!" The two teens turn and see Rangiku Matsumoto in her human form. The two blush when she said that what they were doing was cute. "Are you two gazing at the moon?" She asked. Kaito shurgs.

"Kinda, we're just stargazing, talking and-"

"Kissing under the moonllight~?" Rangiku teased. Aoko blushed when the shinigami said that. "It has been awhile since I had a moon viewing party, all we need is a few more people and some sake!" Rangiku cheered. Aoko glared at Rangiku sternly.

"But you're- oh what, nevermind." Aoko remembers that Rangiku was old enough to be Aoko's grandma five times over. "But your a student at Ekoda high school, if they find out about you drinking they might expel you!" Aoko scolded.

"I know, god it's been ages since I had a drink..." Rangiku groaned. "Well I got to go. I need my beauty sleep!" Rangiku jumps off the one story house and walked down the block. Kaito returns his attention to Aoko.

"I think it's time for me to go." Kaito helps her down from the roof and takes his cape back, then he puts his moncle on hat back on. "I'll see you tomorrow." Kaitou disappeared out from her window.

**A day later on sunday (4:40PM)**

_**Corrupt superintendent revealed by Kaitou Kid**_

Saguru Hakuba looks the title of the newspaper article. The article was about Shiro Katsu, a well known and cruel superintendent who was arrested for taking a bribe. Kaitou Kid broke into his home and talked him into telling him about the investagation of Toichi Kuroba's death while recoding it. The article goes on about how he was paid to have everyone expect his arson squad off the crime scene. "Very troubling..." Saguru said to himself.

"It is troubling." His nanny said while carrying a plate with a tea kettle on it. "Some tea?"

"Thank you baaya." The elderly woman pours him a cup of tea.

"I feel for that young man, Kaito-kun. because of one man, everyone thought that his tou-san died in a accident..." The woman said sadly.

"Yes, and according to this. They can't investagate and find the murderer. Shiro's accomplices destroyed all of the physical evidence..." Saguru puts down the news paper.

"So there's no way to find those vile villians!" Saguru's guardian yelled.

"Right now they are interrogating Katsu. They just have to find out who bribed him, but he's not talking." Saguru explained.

"I see... Bocchama, I want you to have this." His housekeeper gave him wristband with a silver cross on it. "This has been in your family for many generations, it has protected the owner from many disasters.

"I don't think a charm can do that." Saguru held the wristband.

"Oh ye of little faith..." She shook her head. "So you won't wear it?"

"I will wear it, thank you baaya." He puts the charm on. "I'm going to take a walk." Saguru gets up from his chair, puts on his shoes and goes outside. As he walked, he thought about what was going on. 'Mysterous explosions in Beika and Ekoda, corrupt superintendent, assassinations on the streets.' Saguru recalled all of the events that have so far unfolded. 'what's next, demons?' Saguru chuckled. there are no such things as demons.

"A-Ai-chan... I think we *hiccup* lost it... Will that monster find us?" A little brown haired girl began to cry.

"It's okay Yoshida-san. let's just ask for help." The girl named Ai-chan said. The strawberry blond girl sounded fine but was shaking. The girls was also hurt, she had a burns up her arms. The burns were also bleeding, and the girl was turning pale.

"But strangers are bad..." Ayumi said meekly.

"Do you young girls need help?" Saguru walked over with a friendly smile. Ayumi quickly hides behind Ai. "I won't hurt you."

"I'm sorry about my friend. We just ran into some... scary people." Ai explained. "My name is Ai Haibara, this is Ayumi Yoshida." The girl introduced herself and her friend.

"I am Saguru Hakauba, I'm a detective and I can help you." Saguru gave a reassuring smile.

"Y-you can't h-help us with t-this." Ai started to stumble.

"No, Ai-chan! You need help-" Ayumi was cut off when they heard a low sounding roar. "It's here, we need to run!" Ayumi was crying even more. Saguru stared in horror as the sound of stomping comes closer, and the sight of a monster with a white mask becomes clear. The monster looked like a goat slash man monster. But something was wrong with it. It's greenish skin was blistering and the blisters were bursting, oozing blood and turning black.

**"Kill... Kill... Kill... KILL!"** The hollow stumbled as a blister on it leg exploded. **"ARGHHH!" **The hollow was in great pain.

'Demons not existing huh...? Damn you irony...' Saguru stared at the monster before snapping into action. "We have to run!" He picks up Ai and he bend down and lets Ayumi hop up on his back. The girl wraps her arms around his neck. "Don't let go." Saguru stood up and ran as fast as he can.

**"That girl... I'll kill her!"** The hollow chased after them. The three ran into a empty clearing near a small clearing. Saguru finds a place to hide the girls and turns to the monster. The hollow was joined by a elephant type hollow. **"W...Where is... She!" **The goat man hollow roared.

"I'm not about to tell you." Saguru said calmly and bravely.

**"THEN DIE! Kill him!" **The elephant goes to stomp on Saguru but it misses. Then something hits the elephant hollow on it's skin. It was blood from Ai Haibara.

Ai-Kun! What are you doing?!" Saguru yelled.

"My body and blood does something to those monsters..." Ai and Saguru watched in wonder and horror as the skin starts to pulse, bubble, turn black and bleed. The elehpant hollow was dying from a very painful and slow death.

"Good god..." Saguru paled. It was a horrific sight as it's skin was boiling and bubbling. The hollow fell down and started to whine in pain.

**"Looks like I'll have to kill you myself-" **An energy blast pierced the head of the hollow. The creature falls to the ground dead.

"Not going to happen." The three of them look to see the one, the only, Kudo Shinichi. Saguru looked at the detective and wondered how did he do that. The meitantei of the east shot an energy blast that killed the hollow. Ai stared at the detective in disbelief and Ayumi's eyes waters as she realized that they are safe from the monsters and Shinichi would protect them. She ran over to the detective and hugged his legs, not wanting to let go.

"Shinichi-oniisan!" Ayumi cried. "I thought we were all going to die!" The little girl hugged tighter.

"Hey, nothing to worry about Ayumi. The bad monster is dead, it's okay." Shinichi soothed the little girl. He looked over at Ai with a serious face. "Will you be alright Ai?" He asked.

"I need some help..." Ai held her wound on her left arm. "After that, you're going to tell me why and how you are here."

"How about you..."

"Saguru Hakuba." The detective introduce himself.

"Do you need first aid?" He asked.

"No, I'm good. But can you tell me what's going on and why are you wearing that outfit. Saguru pointed at Shinichi's fullbring outfit.

"I'll tell you later, let's get Ai some help." Shinichi pulls out his cell phone and calls Orihime. Two minutes later, Ichigo arrived by using shunpo and carrying Orihime. After a minute later Ai's wounds were gone. Leave Saguru and Ayumi shocked.

"Now let's get to a safe place." Shinichi led them all to Beika street and to the professors house. Agasa was shocked to see Shinichi.

"Shinichi-kun! How- wait- what!" Agasa stammered.

"I'll explain with the help of Kurosaki and Inoue-san." The three of them explain everything to everyone, but Shinichi leaves out the part about him being Conan and Pandora. They also didn't tell them about Kaito being Kid, Ran and Heiji having powers and the battle with Akako. They would tell them later.

"So you left to master your fullbring powers?" Ayumi asked.

"That's right, I've been training to fight the hollows. Now that my training is complete, I can protect Tokyo from the hollows." Ayumi's eyes widen greatly.

"WOW! You're a superhero! That is so cool, I wish I had super powers too!" Ayumi exclaimed. "I need to go home. Bye Ai-chan."

"I'll walk her home." Saguru said, the two of them walk out of the house. When they were gone, Ai glared at Shinichi.

"I guess I'm going to hide the antidotes better from now on-"

"Wait hold on a second..." Shinichi transforms back into Conan. The two scientist were shocked. What Shinichi or Conan did was impossible. "My power is known as fullbring. I call it the Tamashī no henka. I can turn back into my original form, in my true form I'm much more powerful and I'm able to unleash energy attacks that are fueled by reiatsu." Conan explained. It took a few mintues to absorb the information.

"Death gods, fullbrings, hollow, and ghost. That's just impossible." Agasa shook his head.

"Believe it old man, it's real." Ichigo scowled at Agasa. "You saw Kudo transform back into Conan, and you're still not going to believe him."

"But that could have been the antidote-"

"The antidote doesn't make Kudo glow and shift back and forth..." Ai rubbed the her left temple. "This is just... Unbelievable... Shinigami, hollows, fullbrings, and worst. You told them about your secret without consulting us!" Ai yelled. "You're going to break your little pact with the shinigami and never use that power ever again!" Ai yelled.

"That not-" Orihime was interupped by Ai.

"I don't care if it's fair! If the organization finds out you're still alive then everyone dies!" Ai yelled.

"Then we hide them! Is that so hard!" Ichigo yelled at Ai.

"There is no place safe from THEM!" Ai glared at Ichigo. "Your family, friends, and everyone around you will die!"

"You don't think I know that! I know the people who we're up against are dangerous, that blonde woman threaten my family and friends!" This shocked Ai.

"V-vermouth..."

"Yeah, her... There is no way that we can't let them roam around free, They have to be stopped!"

"You can't stop them!" Ai argued.

"Why are you so scared of them?" Ichigo walked over and bent down to meet her at eye level. "Is it because of what they did to your sister?" This caused Ai to turn pale.

"Y-you...!" She glared at Ichigo.

"You can't let that fear control you. If you do then they'll win."

"I'm not scared!" Ai shouted defensively.

"You think hiding is better? All that Gin guy has to do is see you once and I'm sure he'll put the pieces together." Ichigo was right. The truth was that Ai was really a mini Shiho. If Gin saw her once then everything will be all over.

"...I know... I know that hiding won't help, but we can't be careless." Ai looked down. "One wrong move and everyone dies."

"Then we'll be careful. If things get bad, then we'll hide you and everyone. I know a safe place." Ichigo said.

"What would you do... If they kill your family?" Ai asked.

"I would make sure they pay, but I won't kill them... I'll stop them if it's the last thing I do!" Ichigo clenched his fists.

"Ran said that you were tense yesterday. What's wrong?" Conan asked. Ichigo looked down and sighed.

"I met with another member of the black organization. He called himself Whiskey." This caused all of them to gasp.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?" Orihime asked. worried about the young man.

"Yeah... I'm fine. He said that he wants to experiment on me and find out how a Shinigami works..." This made everyone gasp again.

"WHAT!" Ai shouted.

"Experiment on you!?" Agasa looked disgusted.

"Oh no... Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime looked worried.

"...Well, what else did he say?" Conan asked.

"He said I had three days to make my choice, and my friends and family are being watched..." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"Why aren't you worried!" Ai yelled.

"I told Urahara-san after school yesterday. He said that he would have everyone moved." Ichigo explained.

"Thank goodness..." Orihime sighed.

"Wait, won't they find out?" Ai asked, worried sick.

"Nothing to worry about, we managed to smuggle them out of Karakura town late last night." Everyone turns to see Kisuke Urahara. "Sorry I didn't knock, But I think that we have some important things to talk about." The oddly dressed man explained.

"Like Haibara's power?" Conan asked.

"It's not a power. She has Hollows bane." Kisuke explained.

"Hollows bane, what's that?" Orihime asked.

"There are some people in the world of the that are born with blood and reitsu that are highly poisonous to hollows. These people are extremely rare, almost non-existant. The last person with Hollows bane died five hundred years ago." Kisuke explained the effects of Hollows bane.

"So Ai is that last person in the world to had Hollows bane?" Ichigo asked.

"That's right, she must have been related to the last person with Hollows bane." Kisuke commented.

"So it's like a recessive gene." Ai said as Kisuke nodded.

"That's right, it's very rare. You won't be hunted by the hollows. The hollows will even became horriblely sick if they even smell you." Kisuke grinned.

"Alright, so we won't have to worry about Ai getting attacked by the hollows." Ichigo said. Kisuke nodded again.

"That's right!" Kisuke smile. "She will be very safe."

"That's good... Now about my family-" There was a knock at the door. "I got it..." Ichigo walked up to the door and opened it. Only to be kicked in the face by Isshin Kurosaki.

"HELLO ICHIGO!" The teenage shingami fell to the ground.

"You bastard! You're being watched by a dangerous organization and you kick me in the face!" Ichigo yelled at his father.

"Someone has to keep to ready for anything!" Isshin shouted and the two of them began to fight.

"Well... I thought Mouri-san had a dysfunctional family." Ai commented. Conan nodded. The fighting continued for a few minutes until it Agasa broke them up.

"Oyaji, how is everyone...?" Ichigo asked in a worried tone.

"Your sisters and friends are perfectly safe. We got out of Karakura pretty easily Thanks to the Gotei 13. It was late at night when Renji broke down the door. He told us that we had to pack everything and get to Urahara's shop. We saw all of your friends there and we learned that you were involved in a investigation. Kisuke also built an underground tunnel that linked his underground training grounds with the one in Haido city." Isshin explained.

I see..." Ichigo took a deep breath. "I'm going to see Yuzu and Karin..." Ichigo left. He made his way to Haido city and into the warehouse fifteen. Only to be hugged tightly by Yuzu.

"Onii-chan! I missed you so much!" Yuzu cried and hugged him tighter.

"Hey Yuzu, c'mon. You're in middle school now. In a few years you'll be grown up." Ichigo smiled as he pats his sister's head.

"B-but I'm s-s-so scared!" Yuzu shook in fear.

"Don't worry Yuzu... I will protect everyone." Ichigo said determined. He'll make the black organization pay for threatening his friend and family, nothing will stop him from protecting his friends and family.

**To be continued...**

**A/N- I came home for the weekend and decided to finish this chapter I've been working on. I'm going to a school now and update will be very, very slow.**

**New universe returns- I might have her Masumi appear later, but that will be awhile.**

**ichigo-lover-1412- Snake is going to get beatdown badly. There will also be more KaitoxAoko.**

**Athina Dark-Angel of death- Yeah, Ran is going to be treating Conan like a teddy bear for awhile.**

**Beebrat- I'll trying and write more. I can't make any promises.**


End file.
